- Universos entremezclados 2: Dulce venganza
by PreNix
Summary: Continuación de mi fic "Universos entremezclados": han pasado diez años desde los eventos de la primera historia. Un personaje anónimo anda realizando una serie de ataques contra el doctor Neo Cortex, llegando a amenazar a sus seres queridos. Éste intentará por todos los medios identificar al atacante y poner fin a sus malvados planes. ¡Con un villano no se juega!
1. Introducción: Un plan malvado

¡Hola a todos! Lo primero de todo muchas gracias por leer mi fic de "Universos entremezclados" ¿quién iba a imaginar que un sueño tuviera tanta audiencia? Me estoy planteando en hacer una libreta de sueños y dejar que los dedos fluyan por las teclas.

Para mi sorpresa vi que muchos estabais bastante satisfechos con el final – otros no, pero eso es lo divertido de este asunto ¿no? La diversidad de reacciones – pero yo soy de las que, cuando lo escribí, quería que continuase, no me gustaba que terminara así. Sin embargo soy de las, cuando escribe sobre otra cosa existente, le gusta respetar las líneas maestras de lo original (por mucho que, en algunos casos, deteste en qué evoluciona) y aquí me tenéis, retomando este fic.

En esta ocasión aviso que no está ni por asomo completo, de hecho tengo muchas lagunas mentales y dos finales posibles en mente, así que es posible que tarde mucho más en publicarlo que su predecesor. Aun así gracias por tomaros la molestia de seguirlo y, por supuesto ¡que lo disfrutéis!

PD: para los que habléis inglés, lo siento, no soy buena traduciendo, deberéis tirar de Google translator si tanto os pica la curiosidad (como hace una servidora con fics en inglés).

 **Crash Bandicoot, así como el resto de personajes de la saga son propiedad de Activision. El resto de personajes son totalmente ficticios e imaginados por la autora.**

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

 **UN PLAN MALVADO**

Le entusiasmaba mucho la visión que tenía al otro lado de la ventana de su despacho pero esa sensación placentera no era provocada por el espectáculo de la naturaleza como cualquiera de nosotros podría pensar, sino más bien por una línea de pensamiento más egoísta: porque todo aquel terreno era de su propiedad. Había pasado malas rachas, desde luego, aunque no como aquella acontecida hacía casi veinte años. Se había recuperado del duro revés pero su poder apenas brillaba si se lo comparaba con su antiguo esplendor.

Había esperado largos años consumiéndose en unos deseos ardientes de venganza contra el causante de su ruina. Para ello había requerido largos años de trabajo y preparación, descuidando prácticamente su objetivo en la vida que era ser el mayor villano del mundo. Por suerte para él la espera por fin había terminado, por fin había movido la primera ficha y cuando todo acabara podría retomar esa conquista mundial desde un destino paradisíaco a su elección, probablemente con un margarita en la mano, tostándose al sol aunque con sus ojos protegidos por unas enormes y llamativas gafas de sol mientras flotaba tumbado sobre una colchoneta hinchable en medio de su piscina privada y dos rubias despampanantes jugando a salpicarse cerca de él.

A pesar de estar perdido en semejantes fantasías estaba realmente muy atento a sus dos nuevos socios, que estaban sentados al otro lado de su escritorio de madera de baobab y que le ayudarían en la empresa que se había propuesto realizar. Pero por alguna extraña razón aquellas dos cotorras – por llamarles de alguna manera – no estaban nada contentas.

\- Hace unas semanas que nos aseguró que Cortex iba a ser historia y no veo ningún progreso al respecto – dijo el mayor de ellos, en torno de reproche.

No le gustó nada su tono, enfatizando su impaciencia con un sonoro manotazo que hizo tintinear la copa de té que tenía delante. Su hermano, algo estrecho de miras en algunas ocasiones, optó por tomar rápidamente su taza tras lanzarle una mirada algo asustada al otro. No quería que se le derramara. Por su parte se obligó a mostrar su mayor sonrisa.

\- Como se suele decir la paciencia es una virtud. No olvidéis ni por un momento que perseguimos el mismo objetivo, si no esta alianza no tendría ningún sentido. No me malinterpretéis, vuestro plan me parece soberbio pero le falta presencia, creatividad y estilo. En una palabra, le falta maldad.

\- ¡Oh! Pero nosotros podemos ser aún más malos– alegó el hermano menor y dio un sorbito ruidoso a la taza.

\- No lo pongo en duda, querido amigo. Pero, si me lo permites, llevo más tiempo en el negocio que vosotros dos y sé cómo hacer que las cosas sean más divertidas para nosotros y más agónicas para la víctima – contestó, subiéndose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, una costumbre que arrastraba desde niño. Se podría decir que era casi como un tick nervioso casi imposible de corregir como su hábito de morderse de manera compulsiva las uñas.

\- Bueno ¿y qué has pensado? – preguntó el mayor aún en tono hostil.

Él no contestó enseguida si no que hizo una mueca y tomó el abrecartas que tenía en su escritorio.

\- Por favor, no hace falta que me hables en ese tono. Recuerda quién dio con vosotros cuando os quedasteis con una mano adelante y otra detrás…

\- No lo hemos olvidado, gracias – replicó su interlocutor en tono mordaz, casi en un susurro. No podía culpar su molestia, para él también fue humillante quedarse sin nada en su día.

\- Lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que tenemos muy buena memoria. Pero tampoco te debemos nada en especial, sólo nos une un enemigo común al que queremos destruir. Pero no está solo…

El hombrecillo –porque no era en absoluto grande- al otro lado del escritorio asintió ligeramente con la cabeza pero no levantó los ojos de su abrecartas, sino que lo miró desde todos los ángulos posibles.

\- Ya, ya me habéis hablado de ese bandicoot…

\- Un bandicoot entrometido – masculló el mayor casi escupiendo las palabras. Era imposible que alguien se sintiera más ofendido.

\- Un bandicoot peligroso – agregó el menor, ganándose una mirada ponzoñosa de su hermano.

\- Bueno, eso es como un dos por uno en las rebajas ¿no?– contestó él tranquilamente, cambiando el abrecartas de mano – ¡Ah! Veamos chicos, ese es vuestro problema. ¿A qué tanta prisa? Pensemos con la lógica del gremio. Si alguien sufre es divertido ¿verdad? – ambos asintieron - Entonces ¿por qué no prolongar ese sufrimiento lo máximo posible? Será de lo más placentero ver a nuestro "amigo" en común confundido, patalear y llorar de la impotencia (creedme, que lo hará tal cual) pero aún más será oír sus inútiles súplicas y sus promesas desesperadas. Y el clímax o momento cumbre llegará cuando leamos en sus ojos su autoconvicción de que no hay salvación posible para él. Es ahí, amigos míos, cuando se da carpetazo al asunto, ya cada cual en su estilo. Algunos prefieren un final limpio y otros el más desagradable y sucio que os podáis imaginar. En mi caso, depende con qué pie me levante ¿entendéis? – aunque esto no era del todo cierto. Si veía sangre, aunque fuera una pizquita, se caía redondo al suelo, pero ese secreto se lo llevaría a la tumba.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas conseguir semejante carpetazo? – preguntó el mayor ahora más interesado y el menor asintió con la cabeza, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante en un asiento que le quedaba enorme.

\- Fácil. Sigamos golpeándole aquí y allá, en todas partes. Que no sepa por dónde le van los tiros, que sean tan sublimes e impredecibles que le confundan. Cuando crea que tiene alguna pista se la estallaremos delante de sus narices. Cuando crea que está ganando que se dé cuenta que está perdiendo sin remedio. Cuando piense que le han dado en lo más bajo que descubra que aún se puede caer más bajo. Se escudará en sus aliados, como ese bandicoot entrometido, pero los habrá perdido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¡Se lo quitaremos todo!

\- ¿También a esa niña tan abominable, Nina? – preguntó el menor.

Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió con satisfacción.

\- Cuando digo todo, me refiero a ¡todo! A todo lo que él ha creado, como su laboratorio y sus experimentos, a todo aquello que él llama suyo como su sobrina e incluso aquello que no lo es, como esa pérfida de irlandesa – agregó el hombrecillo con un ligero escalofrío que no pasó inadvertido para los hermanos.

Se percató de su desliz y continuó hablando en un tono sereno, para desviar la atención.

\- Y todo será posible uniendo nuestros recursos y nuestra inteligencia. Le pisotearemos, le machacaremos y arrojaremos su identidad al olvido. ¡Como si nunca hubiera existido! – exclamó arrojando el abrecartas hacia delante.

Los hermanos se apartaron por puro reflejo pero el lanzamiento no iba dirigido a ellos. El objeto convertido en arma arrojadiza pasó entre ambos con un zumbido, salvó el resto del despacho y se hundió con un sonoro golpe en mitad de una fotografía colgada en una diana detrás de una de las puertas dobles del despacho. Ahora el doctor Neo Cortex lucía un cuchillo clavado sobre la N de su frente, otra de las muchas hendiduras que tenía la fotografía producto de otros lanzamientos similares.

Los tres personajes estallaron en una serie de carcajadas, cada cual más malvada, que se escucharon hasta en el exterior, espantando a unas aves posadas en un árbol vecino.

Mientras los hermanos seguían carcajeándose el hombrecillo cesó en su risa, se inclinó sobre su mesa entrelazando los dedos delante de su rostro y con una sonrisa de lo más cruel anunció en un susurro apenas audible mirando fijamente el retrato acuchillado:

\- La venganza está servida, doctor Cortex.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Nadie amenaza a un villano

**1\. NADIE AMENAZA A UN VILLANO**

\- ¿Has encontrado alguna pista?

\- Aún no.

\- Maldición...

\- Le-le garantizo jefe que el responsable lo pagará muy caro.

El único sonido que se oía en la estancia era el rápido teclear en el ordenador producto de una atropellada carrera en busca de la solución a la pregunta del millón: ¿quién demonios estaba detrás de todo esto?

Aunque la especialidad de NGin fuera el armamento militar también era un experto en programación y seguridad informática, si bien es lógico porque todas estas disciplinas van de la mano. Pelirrojo, bajito y rechoncho, sus largos y delgados dedos que recordaban a las patas de una araña se movían frenéticos sobre el teclado del ordenador mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante frunciendo el ceño. Sin embargo lo más llamativo de su aspecto era un cohete que tenía adosado a su cabeza, causante de unas terribles cicatrices que debía ocultar bajo una chapa metálica, por no hablar de terribles ataques de jaqueca ocasionales y los brotes psicóticos que sufría de vez en cuando. A pesar de su actual afiliación NGin trabajaba anteriormente para el gobierno estadounidense, concretamente en el departamento armamentístico, hasta que su proyecto sufrió tantos recortes que el accidente fue inevitable; durante unas maniobras rutinarias supervisadas por el joven ingeniero hubo una explosión que mató a varios miembros de su equipo. Parte de la metralla alcanzó a NGin de lleno mientras que uno de los cohetes se estrellaba en su cabeza. A pesar de que a duras penas consiguió sobrevivir fue injustamente juzgado por un consejo de guerra cuando aún estaba convaleciente, donde se le destituyó de su empleo comprando su silencio a cambio de evitar que fuera a prisión por homicidio imprudente.

Además de su reputación, su carrera y su orgullo al precio a pagar había que añadirle secuelas tanto físicas como psicológicas, pues a pesar de que él mismo consiguió idear un mecanismo para evitar que el cohete se hundiera más en su cráneo – la extracción era inviable, pues moriría al momento – perdió buena parte de su cordura. Por "suerte" no todo fue malo puesto que no quedó inválido y su intelecto superdotado permaneció intacto.

Este fue sin duda el principal motivo que llevó a la persona que esperaba detrás de él, golpeando el suelo con un pie con nerviosismo, a reclutarle para sus fines... más que por la nostalgia por los tiempos de estudiantes.

Dado el temperamento del Doctor Neo Cortex se podría decir que su espera era paciente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que aquel ataque había sido dirigido contra él.

\- ¿Las cámaras de seguridad? – preguntó.

\- He aquí el quid de la cuestión, doctor…

\- No te andes por las ramas Gin y contesta de una vez.

NGin carraspeó y se rascó la nuca, era un asunto delicado. Había conseguido volcar las copias de seguridad del almacén al servidor antes de que éste volara por los aires. Revisaba las grabaciones del sistema de seguridad pero no había nada sospechoso salvo que justo faltaban las imágenes de los minutos previos a la explosión. ¿Cómo decirle eso a su jefe?

\- Quiero decir que, en apariencia, todo está bien hasta que llegamos al momento clave: no hay grabaciones y en el material que tenemos me temo que no se aprecia nada extraño. Esto me lleva a asegurar que alguien hackeó nuestros sistemas de seguridad, causó todos estos daños y borró cualquier prueba para cubrir su rastro. Si se fija, las cámaras funcionaron bien hasta minutos antes de las doce de la medianoche, que fue justo la hora de la explosión…

\- ¿Y cómo es posible que lo hayan pirateado si se supone que era un sistema antihackeo?

NGin tragó saliva.

\- E-estoy examinando el registro, doctor Cortex, pero no veo absolutamente nada. Estamos ante un auténtico experto…

Neo lanzó un juramento, se dio la vuelta casi temblando de rabia. No había perdido sus almacenes de suministros por un accidente catastrófico si no que era algo intencionado, de ahí que Gin buscase pruebas.

¿Cómo sabían que era obra de terceras personas? Para empezar había que tener en cuenta diversos sucesos de lo más inusuales que habían ido ocurriendo en las últimas semanas: Tiny Tiger, el único mutante que era realmente fiel a Neo, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Días después Brio se puso en contacto con Neo explicándole que había recibido unas llamadas un tanto extrañas de Pinstripe Potoroo desde Chicago y de Ripper Roo desde la capital australiana… pera luego no volver a saber nada de ellos. Que su recientemente recuperado socio tuviera la iniciativa de contactar hizo que Neo dejara de sospechar de él aunque no olvidaba su traición del pasado.

NGin por su parte aseguró que había perdido una "venta especial" de un negocio que se traía entre manos y estaba realmente preocupado por esto, puesto que sus mejores clientes simplemente habían decidido cancelar el acuerdo sin dar explicaciones y siendo un tanto bruscos con él. Si a Gin le iba mal en los negocios repercutía en sus financiaciones generales.

Y ahora la explosión de su mayor almacén desde donde iba a trasladar cierto material recién adquirido para seguir con un proyecto que tenía en mente y ahora estaba todo perdido: mercancías y más dinero. No se había recuperado de su falta de fondos de hacía un par de años como para que las cosas fueran ahora así.

Pero la razón de mayor peso era sin duda aquella nota que se encontró clavada con un cuchillo en un poste cerca del almacén chamuscado: "Quien a hierro mata a hierro muere. Recuérdelo doctor Cortex".

Necesitaba convocar una reunión de emergencia, alguien estaba amenazándole y eso no se podía tolerar. Él era el villano, era él quien debía amenazar, extorsionar y destruir a los demás. ¿Cómo se atrevían?

Pero ¿quién podría ser? Neo por supuesto tenía sus sospechas, una vez descartado Brio. Para él estaba todo más claro que el agua.

\- Esos malditos bandicoots – murmuró furioso.

\- Si me permite doctor – dijo NGin volviéndose en su asiento– No me parece obra de ellos. ¿Desde cuándo dejan notas? ¿Y qué me dice de los otros sucesos? Admito que la parte del hackeo podría cuadrar pero no sé, yo creo que no es su estilo, me parece más propio de un colega de nuestra profesión ¿no le parece?

Neo no contestó. Se resistía a descartar su idea. Tenían que ser ellos ¿quién si no? Siempre estaban allí para arruinar sus planes. ¡Malditos fueran y maldito el día en que se le ocurrió crearlos! Y, sin embargo se decía que NGin tenía razón, él mismo tenía sus dudas. Había algo que no encajaba… pero la obsesión de Neo por los bandicoot le cegaba tanto que apartó las dudas de su mente.

\- Ve a por tu Mecha-Rocket. Haremos una visita de lo más descortés a esos malditos entrometidos sacos de pulgas…

Ya había oscurecido cuando ambos malvados se pusieron en marcha hacia la isla Wumpa donde habitaban sus archienemigos. Gin pilotaba el bautizado como Mecha-Rocket, una nave que contaba con las armas más modernas y sofisticadas, entre las que se incluía un maravilloso lanzallamas – todo villano que se precie debe incluir uno en su arsenal. A pesar de que se trataba de un prototipo aún sin finalizar (y así seguiría gracias al ataque al almacén), siendo diseñado por Neo y construido por Gin, el científico estaba ansioso por verlo en acción.

Estaba furioso e impaciente por encarar a los Bandicoot; esta vez ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a empezar sus planes y ya se los habían chafado otra vez. Estaba más que harto. Ahora contraatacaría sin piedad.

Crash y Coco eran las peores creaciones que Neo había hecho jamás y era cierto teniendo en cuenta su punto de vista. Otrora creados con el propósito de dirigir sus Comandos en la conquista mundial, ahora eran sus más acérrimos enemigos; mutantes rebeldes que aprovechaban su potencial para hacerle frente y no para ayudarle a cumplir sus planes. Habían frustrado todas y cada una de sus ideas desde el día que los creó; tenía sueños agradables donde por fin los aplastaba de una vez por todas pero también pesadillas donde volvían a derrotarle (y humillarle) de nuevo. ¡Había tenido que ir al psiquiatra, por amor del cielo!

Poco tiempo después de esos errores creó otro Bandicoot cuya capacidad estaba por encima de los otros dos y que fue su mayor esperanza, si bien tampoco salió nada bien; Crash y Coco volvieron a detenerlo, provocando que su nuevo experimento, Crunch, se volviera contra él. Se habían ido todos juntitos y ahora formaban una maldita familia feliz.

Pero eso se acabó, de una vez por todas. Les atacarían de noche mientras dormían a pata suelta, felices y contentos por arruinar sus planes de nuevo. ¿Con que sí eh? ¡Ahora se iban a enterar! Y ni siquiera el entrometido de Aku-Aku podría impedírselo porque Neo había mejorado su pistola y ahora tenía una pequeña sorpresita para aquella máscara entrometida, desde luego que sí. Acarició el arma con cierta dulzura, como si se tratara de un lindo gatito.

La voz de Gin, que iba en el asiento trasero le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- Ya llegamos jefe.

Gracias al radar y a la visión nocturna del Mecha-Rocket la isla se perfiló en la consola con todo detalle, señalando el objetivo al cargar Gin las coordenadas. Una línea y una "X" parpadearon en rojo y amarillo mientras el sistema emitía un ligero pitido acompasado a esos parpadeos.

\- Bien, ahora salgo. Tú encárgate de Crunch y Coco. Crash es mío – dijo Neo con voz ronca y preparó el aerodeslizador para salir al exterior.

NGin comenzó a reírse mientras armaba el Mecha-Rocket. Iba a ser un baile movidito.

Pero según se iban acercando Neo frunció el ceño. Algo iba mal. La consola emitió un pitido diferente y señaló con una línea y un interrogante una mancha blanca en la visión nocturna, que se traducía en una fuente intensa de luz.

\- ¡Gin, espera un momento! Hay algo extraño en la superficie de la isla… Desactivar visión nocturna.

\- ¡Es fuego!

Efectivamente había fuego en la playa, justo en el lugar donde habitaban los marsupiales. ¿Pero qué…? Tomaron tierra a una distancia prudencial y Cortex salió montado en su aerodeslizador mientras que Gin esperaba en la nave, con las armas listas por si se trataba de una trampa.

Cuando Neo se acercó vio que, efectivamente, la casa de los Bandicoots estaba en llamas. Las gallinas vagaban por doquier como nuevas señoras de la playa y todo tipo de fragmentos de madera, tierra, arena y pertenencias estaban esparcidos por la arena.

Neo desenfundó su pistola, la armó y se acercó con cautela.

\- No detecto movimiento doctor – informó NGin al otro lado del retransmisor – Está todo despejado.

Neo bajó el arma.

\- Esto es de lo más extraño. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ante la falta de enemigos Gin descendió a tierra y, junto con Neo, examinaron la zona a conciencia pero no había rastro de ningún superviviente pero tampoco de ningún cadáver. ¿Es posible que los hermanos Bandicoot no estuvieran en el momento en que su hogar fue destruido? La respuesta a esta pregunta la halló pocos minutos después. Mientras miraba los escombros de la casa algo crujió bajo el pie de Neo. Miró hacia abajo y vio que lo que había pisado era Aku-Aku.

La máscara estaba totalmente inanimada pero intacta. ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

\- Definitivamente no hay rastro de los Bandicoot – dijo NGin acercándosele por detrás con un aparato que emitía un pitido cada pocos segundos - ¿Qué es eso?

Neo se lo mostró. Gin parecía tan confundido como él. Utilizando un rayo especial que había incorporado no hacía mucho en su pistola, el Rayo Mínimo, redujo a Aku-Aku al tamaño de un llavero y se lo guardó en un bolsillo. Ya en Iceberg Lab se encargaría de interrogarle una vez lo encerrase convenientemente, pues era el único testigo.

Una sensación extraña le embargó mientras contemplaba el paisaje desolador. En apariencia los Bandicoot eran historia. ¿Por qué no estaba feliz? Cualquiera esperaría que estuviera dando saltos de alegría, riendo y dando alaridos sin parar como si fuera un perturbado, corriendo a montarse una buena fiesta para celebrarlo… pero en lugar de eso se sentía desplazado. Si lo pensaba él era el único que tenía derecho a acabar con los Bandicoot por todos los problemas que le habían ocasionado los últimos años y porque sería de justicia poética al ser su creador.

\- Esto no es una coincidencia – dijo Neo – Me juego el pellejo a que quien ha hecho todo esto es el mismo que ha destrozado mis instalaciones y ha hecho desaparecer a los mutantes.

\- ¿Usted cree?

\- Me parece bastante plausible. Llámalo instinto.

\- ¿Y por qué atacaría a los hermanos Bandicoot? Si nos odia debería dejarlos a sus anchas… no sé jefe, no tiene mucho sentido.

Neo guardó silencio, pensativo. Lo más raro de todo era que sólo hubiera aparecido la máscara. ¿Por qué? No tenía respuestas pero ahora le quedaba claro que ni Crash ni Coco eran los causantes de los ataques. Y, a juzgar por los alcances de los daños, quien estaba detrás hablaba en serio.

Justo en ese momento Neo se fijó en algo que no había visto antes. Se acercó hasta una hamaca atada a dos palmeras que sin duda Crash utilizaba para echarse unas buenas siestas. Al lado había un tótem indígena intacto. Pero no le había llamado la atención todo eso si no un destello rosado. Neo se quedó petrificado cuando reconoció lo que era.

Colgado del mango de un cuchillo clavado en el tótem pendía un fragmento de cristal de energía que Neo conocía muy bien. Hacía años que lo había guardado en su caja fuerte junto con otras pertenecías de lo más valiosas e irremplazables para él. Lo talló el mismo de una pieza mayor como regalo para alguien pero le fue devuelto… y ahora ahí estaba, silencioso y misterioso. Lo sostuvo en sus manos, incrédulo. ¿Cómo había llegado de su caja fuerte hasta esa playa? Por un momento llegó a pensar…

\- Pero no puede ser…

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Algo… algo que no debería estar aquí…

\- ¡Otra nota! ¿Y qué es eso? – exclamó NGin.

Cegado por el hallazgo del cristal Neo no había visto que a sus pies había otro objeto y que, clavada del cuchillo, había una nota. Primero decidió recoger el objeto. Se trataba de un gato marrón de barro deforme y feo que Neo veía encantador y por el que sentía un alto valor sentimental puesto que Nina lo había hecho con sus propias manos cuando tenía cinco años para regalárselo en su cumpleaños. Reprimiendo un temblor arrancó el cuchillo y leyó la nota, escrita exactamente con la misma caligrafía que la hallada en las inmediaciones del almacén incendiado y hallada en mismas circunstancias:

"Ha llegado la hora de que saldes tus deudas, doctor Cortex. Han caído tus planes recientes, después tu mayor objetivo en esta vida. Y lo siguiente será aquello que más quieres".

Tras leer nota tan lapidaria Neo comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, pero ya no de miedo, si no de pura ira.

Estrujó el papel con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño.

\- Tenemos cosas que hacer Gin – susurró con voz ronca.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Medidas de emergencia

2\. MEDIDAS DE EMERGENCIA

\- Tienes que venir conmigo…

\- Ah, claro, ahora te acuerdas de mí.

\- No seas injusta. ¿Te recuerdo el motivo por el que te traje aquí?

\- No pienso picar, tío.

\- Nina, esto es serio, tienes que venir con nosotros.

\- He dicho que no.

Neo estaba empezando a impacientarse. Había vuelto a toda velocidad desde la Isla Wumpa al Laboratorio Iceberg y se había puesto en camino hacia la escuela pública donde había internado a Nina como castigo por su rebelión cuando ocurrió todo aquel desagradable asunto de los titanes.

Quería llevársela a toda costa con él para no perderla de vista pero su sobrina seguía enfadada y no atendía a razones por lo que el plan no estaba resultando fácil. La compañera de habitación de Nina yacía en la cama totalmente paralizada y los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, se lo había ganado tras despertarse preguntando qué pasaba; Neo no quería más intromisiones. Cruzada de brazos y con su pijama favorito de calaveras, ya que era avanzada la madrugada, Nina se mantenía firme y le miraba con odio.

\- ¡Han amenazado con hacerte daño! – insistió él.

\- No les tengo miedo, que vengan si quieren – convino ella haciendo rechinar sus manos metálicas.

\- Si quieres pelear también puedes hacerlo viniendo conmigo. Pienso averiguar quién está detrás y le voy a dar una buena paliza.

\- Sí, ya. Como a Crash Bandicoot ¿eh?

Neo se ruborizó y fulminó a Nina con la mirada.

\- Te estás pasando de la raya, jovencita. Además que yo recuerde, tú no lo hiciste mucho mejor.

\- Al menos sólo ha sido una vez, tus derrotas en cambio no me dan los dedos para contarlas.

\- ¡Se acabó! – exclamó Neo, enfadado y humillado - ¡Te vienes conmigo inmediatamente!

\- ¡Que no me da la gana!

-¡Estás deseando que te saque de aquí y sólo te niegas por llevarme la contraria! – gritó de ne nuevo pero súbitamente se relajó y adoptó un tono de voz dulce – Estoy orgulloso, no hay manera de que cedas, te mantienes firme a pesar de las amenazas. Eres toda una rebelde.

\- Gracias – dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera.

Se hizo un silencio que no se rompió hasta que Neo volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Así que la respuesta sigue siendo un "no", verdad querida? – preguntó con dulzura.

\- Exacto.

\- Muy bien.

Se oyó un zumbido. En una fracción de segundo Neo había vuelto a sacar su pistola de plasma y había disparado contra Nina. La chica no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y, boquiabierta, se desplomó en el suelo, totalmente inmóvil. Neo se acercó a ella. La había paralizado como hiciera con Coco aquella vez en la isla cuando le robó su ropa para engañar a Crash y como había hecho con su compañera de cuarto.

\- A pesar de lo que te acabo de decir soy tu tío y debes obedecerme, no estabas siendo razonable. Vas a venir conmigo te guste o no y no se hable más.

A pesar de su parálisis Nina le dedicó una mirada que hubiera podido matar a cualquiera. Neo la ignoró, tomó la maleta que ella guardaba en el armario de su habitación, seleccionó algo de ropa al azar y otros bártulos básicos, arrojándolos a la maleta y la cerró a presión. Luego avisó a NGin para que le ayudara a transportar a Nina.

\- ¿Por qué le ha hecho eso? – preguntó NGin mirando a la chica.

\- Por no hacerme caso. Ayúdame a subirla a mi aerodeslizador y vámonos de aquí de una vez.

Aun era de noche cuando llegaron al sur del continente australiano. Dejaron el dirigible en un lugar discreto y desde allí condujeron un todoterreno para ir al lugar deseado, pues Neo se había construido hacía tiempo una especie de casa franca, cerca de la playa, en un lugar muy aislado. Únicamente los miembros del N-Team tenían acceso a este lugar. Era una especie de refugio para épocas de necesidad, no muy grande pero capaz de resistir un ataque nuclear y también estaba muy bien equipado.

Neo no quería arriesgarse a llevar a Nina al Laboratorio Iceberg hasta no haber resuelto otro asunto. Una vez que lo hiciera regresaría a por ella e irían todos juntos a la base. En este lugar estaría a salvo en su ausencia.

\- Ésta sí que no te la perdono.

Nina ya se había recuperado y estaba de un humor de perros. Se había puesto ropa cómoda del estilo que usaba cuando estaba por casa: una camiseta de manga corta negra con un logo de un grupo musical rockero, unos pantalones vaqueros rotos y unas deportivas de color rojo, que hacían juego con la horquilla del pelo, todo sacados de la maleta que le había preparado Neo. Nina estaba cruzada de brazos y le daba la espalda.

\- Deja de refunfuñar, estás insoportable – se quejó Neo - Has salido fuera del internado ¿no es lo que querías?

\- Pero porque no tenías más remedio que sacarme de allí. ¿Crees que no sé qué cuando todo acabe me mandarás de nuevo allí?

\- Mira, hacemos un trato. Te dejaré volver a la academia de Amberly si te comportas y me echas una mano.

Nina se volvió con una ceja enarcada.

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Te lo prometo.

\- Lo quiero por escrito. Las palabras se las lleva el viento.

\- ¿Qué? Pero… eso es – iba a decir "absurdo" pero Neo pensó que era mejor no discutir, a fin de cuentas se salía siempre con la suya - ¡Está bien! Te lo pondré por escrito.

\- No te olvides de firmarlo.

\- No se me olvidará.

Entonces Nina se abalanzó sobre él dándole un abrazo.

\- ¡Gracias! – dijo de excelente humor, apretándole con fuerza – ¡Eres el mejor!

\- Nina…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Me… me estás as-asfixiando…

Era cierto, Nina estaba oprimiéndole en su brazo metálico y Neo se estaba poniendo azul por momentos.

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento – se disculpó aunque por su expresión Neo jugaría que le parecía divertido. Pero él no se molestaba por eso.

\- Creo… que necesitan un pequeño ajuste ¿eh?

Nina le sonrió. Luego le miró muy seria.

\- Tío ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

Neo le hizo un breve resumen muy encima de la situación y le explicó lo de la nota de la playa.

\- A su lado estaba el gato de cerámica que me regalaste cuando eras pequeña. El mensaje está bastante claro. Una cosa es que vuelen mis instalaciones o que entren en mi despacho y revuelvan en mis cosas pero otra muy diferente es que amenacen a mi familia.

\- No me importa quién sea, le patearemos el trasero… por cierto ¿quién crees que puede ser?

\- Eso mismo me pregunto yo… voy a tener una reunión con el N-Team para poner las cartas sobre la mesa, estamos investigándolo. Pero antes tengo otra cosa que hacer.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Hay alguien más implicado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Sospecho que esta nota no sólo te amenazaba a ti, si no a alguien más, aunque no logro entender el por qué. Sin embargo, antes de dar otro paso, quiero comprobar que todo esté bien. Y he perdido mucho tiempo yendo a buscarte a ti primero…

Teniendo en cuenta el contexto de la nota Nina le miró sorprendida. Una idea descabellada se le pasó por la cabeza y quiso preguntar pero tuvo la sensación de que su tío no le iba a contestar. Así que en su lugar dijo:

\- De acuerdo. ¿Vamos entonces?

Neo negó con la cabeza.

\- No, tú te quedas aquí.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No es justo! ¡No quiero perderme la acción!

\- Nina, el lugar adonde iré no es seguro…

\- ¿Adónde vas?

\- A otra dimensión.

\- ¿Y qué? – preguntó ella intentando disimular su sorpresa – Ya he estado contigo en otra dimensión ¿recuerdas?

\- Claro y por poco te matan.

\- ¡Ala! No dramatices. Evil Crash sólo quería jugar conmigo al té, fue divertido – agregó con una sonrisa, recordando el descenso por la montaña.

\- ¡No lo fue! – protestó Neo y reprimió un temblor. Aún recordaba a ese engendro de largos brazos y dientes persiguiéndole para comérselo. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar tales pensamientos – Te quedarás aquí y esperarás a que regrese. Luego iremos al iceberg donde nos reuniremos con el resto del equipo y discutiremos los planes a seguir.

\- ¡Pero yo quiero ir contigo! No quiero quedarme sola, aquí no hay nada para hacer. Además ¿y si te pasa algo? A fin de cuentas, eres tú a quién ellos quieren.

\- Iré armado y con Gin.

\- Donde caben dos caben tres…

\- Nina, no me obligues a dispararte de nuevo.

Ésta soltó un resoplido de indignación.

\- Está bien. Pero sólo porque me has prometido que volveré a la Academia Amberly…

Neo le acarició la cabeza. Le extrañó que no cayera en la cuenta de que iba a ser, en parte, un conejillo de indias: si dejaba a Nina en este búnker en vez de al laboratorio podría tener ciertas pistas sobre si el responsable era quien él pensaba. Si era así, conocería la situación de ese búnker puesto que el laboratorio Iceberg no estaba precisamente oculto. Claro, que Nina no sabía que tendría que usar el Psicotrón…

\- ¡Esa es mi chica! – exclamó saliendo de sus pensamientos - Pórtate mal hasta que vengamos a buscarte, pero sobre todo no salgas de aquí y no abras a nadie que no seamos nosotros. ¿Entendido?

\- Entendido.

Al salir Neo atrancó la puerta con cierres de seguridad, sólo por si acaso.

Ya había amanecido cuando Neo abrió un portal con el Psicotrón utilizando unas coordenadas que apuntó años atrás en cierto expediente. NGin miró los edificios que aparecieron y luego se volvió a él:

\- ¿Está seguro jefe?

\- Absolutamente. Dejaron el gato de Nina y aquél cristal. Está más que claro que el agua.

\- Pero hace diez años que no sabe nada de su propietaria.

\- Lo sé, pero quiero asegurarme, eso es todo.

NGin no se atrevía a insistir más, no quería dar a entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero no pudo evitarlo.

\- ¿Qué sentido tendría inmiscuir a una persona que ya no significa nada para usted?

Neo guardó silencio mientras realizaba los últimos ajustes. – _Diez años ya_ – pensó mirando el nombre impreso en la carpeta.

No sabía cómo sentirse al pensar en esa persona, hacía años que no lo hacía, porque lo único que le había provocado era dolor y odio. Se había preguntado cientos de veces qué hubiera pasado si él no lo hubiera estropeado todo. A fin de cuentas ella había vuelto sólo para buscarle. ¿Se habría quedado con él? ¿Habría sido todo diferente o habría salido finalmente mal debido a sus opuestas formas de ser? La segunda posibilidad era la más probable y por eso no tenía sentido darle más vueltas.

El pensar ahora en Ana Parker no le despertaba aquellos sentimientos de años atrás, aunque sí cierto nerviosismo. ¿Por qué ir a buscarla? No sabía la respuesta pero sentía que se lo debía, porque si iban a por ella era sólo por culpa suya. A fin de cuentas fue él quien la trajo a esta dimensión, el que la metió en su vida. Si eso no hubiera ocurrido…

\- Quizá quien lo hace no sepa todo lo que ocurrió, lo que me lleva a pensar que podemos tener alguna ventaja sobre él, aunque ahora mismo no sepamos cuál.

\- ¿Se da cuenta de que iremos a una dimensión desconocida?

\- Lo poco que vi de la misma no era muy diferente a la nuestra. Se trata de la Cuarta Dimensión, no está tan lejos… ¿Llevas tu arma?

\- ¡Claro jefe!

Neo terminó de realizar todo lo necesario para mantener el portal estable y se guardó un N-Comunicador por si necesitaba hablar con la dimensión Wumpa por alguna emergencia. Brio, que estaba atareado en otro sitio, tenía una copia. Estos mandos eran similares al que destruyó hace diez años, luego tomó otro aparatito que había preparado para la ocasión.

\- ¿Dónde es? – preguntó NGin con curiosidad, mirando el anochecer a través del portal.

\- Minneapolis, Estados Unidos.

Gin asintió con la cabeza y echó un vistazo al aparato que estaba cogiendo Neo.

\- ¿Un localizador?

\- ¡Pues claro! Ya sabes que todos mis mutantes tienen un chip de localización que les implanto en el momento en que llegan al laboratorio. Con la chica hice lo mismo y nunca se lo quité. Así la rastrearemos… espero – añadió pensando en que no había tenido éxito con Tiny, Ripper y Pinstripe, lo que le había llevado a pensar que les habrían extirpado o anulado los chips, algo que le preocupaba. Su atacante era totalmente desconocido para Neo pero no sucedía lo mismo al revés - He cargado las mismas coordenadas que el Psicotrón tenía cuando la trajo y cuando la llevé de vuelta. Nos entretendremos lo justo; la localizamos y la traemos aquí. ¿Entendido?

\- Entendido, jefe. Pero ¿se le ha ocurrido que no quiera venir, como Nina?

\- Bueno, pues tendremos que convencerla igual que a mi sobrina – dijo, dando un toque a su pistola - Venga, no perdamos más tiempo.

Y atravesaron el portal hacia la desconocida cuarta dimensión.


	4. Capítulo 3 - La Cuarta Dimensión

**3\. LA CUARTA DIMENSIÓN**

Neo abrió los ojos. Se encontraban en medio de un parque solitario. El frío viento agitaba los árboles y creaba ondas en la superficie de un lago adyacente, el suelo se veía mojado, como si hubiera estado lloviendo los días anteriores. A pesar de no ser la primera vez que acababa en otra dimensión se sentía extraño. Se estremeció y miró al cielo, totalmente despejado; la luna le devolvió la mirada, pálida y silenciosa mientras que las estrellas titilaban indiferentes en una lejanía impensable. Eran tan similares y a la vez tan diferentes a las de su mundo…

\- ¡Uf! Menudo viaje, jefe – dijo la voz aguda de Gin cerca de él.

Neo se volvió y soltó un gritito de sorpresa. La persona que tenía al lado era su ayudante y colega, desde luego, pero lucía diferente. Sus malformaciones eran de lo más extrañas en esta realidad, por no decir de su aspecto en general. Parecía aún más grotesco aunque más estilizado en cuanto al cuerpo, si bien seguía siendo rechoncho.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó alarmado, mirando a todos los lados. Luego miró a Cortex y gritó de manera similar - ¡Doctor! Sé que es usted, pero se ve… no sé, de otra manera… más viejo.

\- ¿A quién llamas viejo, zoquete? – vociferó arreándole un coscorrón, luego se volvió molesto preguntándose qué aspecto tendría exactamente - Es cosa de esta dimensión…

\- Pues no me gusta mucho, la verdad.

\- ¿Acaso vas a añadir algo más?

\- ¡No, nada! Sólo me preguntaba ¿qué tal luzco?

\- En tu línea – repuso Neo con desdén.

NGin soltó un suspiro de alivio pero luego enarcó una ceja. En cuanto a Cortex sin más preámbulo encendió su rastreador. El lector funcionaba pero sin detectar nada.

\- Veamos hacia dónde tenemos que ir. Ana fue captada por el Psicotrón en esta misma posición hace diez años, no creo que ande muy lejos… eso, suponiendo, que no se haya mudado de esta ciudad… - dijo, mordiéndose el labio. No había pensado en esa posibilidad.

Para su suerte el rastreador consiguió devolverle una lectura; el chip emitía una señal débil y en dirección sureste.

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Por allí! – señaló en la dirección y ambos echaron a andar.

A pesar de que su apariencia se había adaptado físicamente a la de la cuarta dimensión Cortex y Gin pronto se percataron de que no pasaban desapercibidos. La gente con la que se cruzaban, en su inmensa mayoría, les lanzaba miradas de soslayo o, directamente, se les quedaban mirando fijamente con la boca abierta. En seguida empezaron a sentirse incómodos.

\- ¿Por qué nos miran tanto? – le susurró Gin a su lado.

\- Quizá tenemos monos en la cara o es que llevar un cohete en la cabeza no es lo más normal por aquí ¿sabes?

\- Pues yo no veo a mucha gente con una gran letra en la frente – gruñó Gin - ¿Qué estáis mirando? – les espetó súbitamente con un chillido a un grupo de chavales que les observaba apoyados en una pared.

\- Nada, tío. Vuestros disfraces son lo más. ¿Sois cosplayers?

\- ¿Qué si somos qué? – preguntó Gin confundido.

\- Pero no te pares, cretino – murmuró Cortex.

\- Joder, pues que vuestros disfraces son súper molones. Me suenan pero no sé de qué – dijo el chico.

\- Sí hombre, de ese juego que tenía mi hermano. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Algo de Crash no se qué – dijo otro.

Tanto Neo como Gin se tensaron. Entonces Cortex recordó que, en el mundo de Ana, por alguna extraña circunstancia, eran famosos. Le dio una patada a Gin para que cerrara la boca y, carraspeando, contestó a los chicos.

\- Eh, sí, justo eso es. Somos… eh… cosaplers de esos que dices, sí – dijo, aunque no tenía ni idea de a qué se referían.

\- Cosplayers.

\- Sí, claro, eso he dicho.

\- Están de puta madre. Parecen de verdad. ¿Cómo has hecho lo del cohete? – preguntó a NGin alargando la mano.

Éste se apartó y manoteó para alejar la mano del chico.

\- ¡Se mira pero no se toca! ¡¿Acaso quieres que volemos por los aires?!

El chico retrocedió un tanto sorprendido.

\- Vale, tío. Tranqui. Por cierto ¿hay algún evento o algo en la ciudad? – dijo otro mirando a un tercero – No me había enterado.

\- No sé, lo miro ahora mismo – dijo el tercero y sacó algo que Neo reconoció de inmediato: un teléfono móvil. Recordaba aquel extraño dispositivo táctil que Ana llevaba encima cuando la abdujo por accidente.

\- ¿Os puedo echar una foto? – preguntó el primero sacando su teléfono también.

\- Eeh, mejor no – dijo Cortex y entonces se miró la muñeca enguantada donde de seguro no había ningún reloj- ¡Uy! Pero, qué tarde es, llegamos… eer, tarde, sí, a nuestro… evento. Sí… vamos zoquete – dijo tirando de Gin que miraba con la boca abierta a los chavales, que se quedaron decepcionados.

Ambos echaron casi a correr, dejando al grupo con sospechas, y torcieron una esquina. Jadeando apoyados en la pared Neo llegó a una conclusión.

\- No sé qué pasa en esta condenada ciudad, dimensión o lo que rayos sea pero llamamos demasiado la atención. Deberíamos buscar una manera de pasar desapercibidos o me huelo problemas.

\- ¿Cuánto nos queda para llegar? ¡¿Y qué rayos es un cosplayer?! – preguntó Gin con una nota de pánico agarrándose a su bata.

\- Y yo qué puñetas sé – farfulló Neo apartándole y echó un vistazo al lector.

\- Creo que no me encuentro muy bien, doctor. Me duele la cabeza.

\- Pues no es el momento más oportuno para sentirte mal. Todavía nos queda un buen trecho.

\- Ya me dirá qué hacemos. ¿Y si nos siguen? ¿Y si llaman a la policía? ¿Y si nos convertimos en cosplayers? – agregó aún más preocupado.

\- ¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando Gin? ¿Ya estamos con tus neuras? – preguntó Neo, cuya paciencia se estaba agotando.

\- Diantres – dijo éste y se dio una bofetada – Que… ¿qué estaba diciendo? Por cierto doctor, no sé usted, pero tengo algo de frío – añadió tiritando.

Cortex suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco aunque tuvo que reconocer para sus adentros que él también empezaba a tiritar. Entonces se encontró mirando de frente a un escaparate de ropa. Y tuvo una idea que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

Una media hora después salían bastante abrigados del local. Habían entrado usando sus sistemas de teletransporte, tarea fácil. Sin embargo en cuanto se movieron la alarma empezó a sonar; Neo ya contaba con este inconveniente y la dejó frita con su pistola de plasma, pues sabía dónde apuntar al haberla localizado desde el exterior. Tras esto estuvieron esperando unos minutos, armas en ristre, pero parecía que nadie se había percatado de su intrusión.

Neo ahora llevaba un gorro de lana azul marino que le abrigaba la cabeza y le disimulaba bastante la letra de su frente. También se había hecho con un jersey negro de cuello alto y una parka de color gris oscuro que llevaba abotonada y con el cuello levantado que le llegaba hasta las orejas. Quizá así disimulara un poco, pues debía reconocer que con su uniforme de laboratorio y la "N" podría llamar demasiado la atención. No se había molestado en cambiarse de pantalones ni de botas. En el bolsillo de la parca se había metido el dinero de la caja fuerte de la tienda. No había cogido todo porque ese dinero era totalmente diferente al que ellos tenían en su mundo pero decidió llevarse un poco por si necesitaban en esta ciudad. También en otro de los bolsillos había metido un par de relojes de pulsera que le habían gustado, por supuesto.

Luego se había mirado en un espejo por mera curiosidad. Sabía que aquél hombre extraño era él mismo pero le costaba creerlo; para empezar su pelo aparecía más canoso y su peinado era mucho menos llamativo que en su original dimensión al no quedar tan de punta. Unos ojos oscuros y brillantes le devolvieron la mirada sobre una prominente nariz. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que su perilla lucía bien. La "N", curiosamente, no era tan grande como esperaba, al igual que su cabeza, que no tenía la forma acostumbrada si no que era más esférica y por tanto, no se acentuaba tanto su calvicie. ¡Al diablo Gin! Estaba estupendo, como siempre.

Cuando terminó de admirarse en el espejo vio que su compañero distaba mucho de estar listo para salir. Gin había optado por un abrigo de plumas de color amarillo pero Neo le obligó a coger otro de un color que fuera más discreto. En cuanto al problema con el cohete no había nada que hacer, si bien es cierto que por lo que fuera, en esta realidad, abultaba mucho menos. Tras varias pruebas infructuosas el ingeniero tuvo que apañárselas con la capucha; si aun así alguien se percataba siempre podían decir que se trataba de un disfraz, como habían insinuado aquellos chicos. También se había enroscado una bufanda roja hasta la nariz, por lo que conseguía aún más disimular la chapa metálica de su rostro.

Tras andar unos minutos comprobaron que nadie se fijaba en ellos, aunque también había menos gente en la calle entre el frío y las horas que eran. Caminaron un par de manzanas y llegaron finalmente hasta el lugar donde les llevaba el rastreador. Ambos levantaron la vista para mirar la fachada. El rótulo brillante rezaba "Hell's Doors" junto con lo que parecía un diablillo bastante contento que vertía sobre su boca abierta un buen chorro de cerveza. Hasta sus oídos llegaba el retumbar de la música del interior del local. Había un grupo de unos cuatro individuos fumando cerca de la entrada, les echaron una ojeada y siguieron a lo suyo.

\- ¿Está aquí? – preguntó NGin no muy convencido – Esto parece un bar.

\- Lo es. Y su nombre me resulta muy familiar, no recuerdo por qué – comentó Neo, que no recordaba la tarjetita que sacó hurgando en las pertenencias de Ana el día en que llegó al castillo.

Al abrir la puerta fueron golpeados por el fervor de la música rockera. Aunque había algunas zonas más en penumbra el local estaba bastante iluminado. Había mesas por todas partes, no muchas estaban vacías y al fondo del lugar un grupo de jóvenes se divertían jugando al billar. Diversas fotografías, posters y banderas de diferentes grupos musicales decoraban las paredes de madera con nombre como Manowar, Nirvana, Gun's And Roses, Queen, Slipknot, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Black Sabbat, AC/DC, Scorpions, The Beatles, Ramones, The Rolling Stones, Iron Maiden… y algunos más. Parde de esos grupos Neo los conocía gracias a Nina puesto que cuando ésta regresaba de las vacaciones escolares siempre ponía la música alta y tenía que pelearse con ella para que la bajara. Era curioso que existieran en ambas dimensiones.

\- Es un bar de rockeros – dijo Gin bajándose un poco la bufanda - ¡Hum! Me gusta esta canción. ¿Sabe cómo se llama?

\- Me trae sin cuidado la música, idiota – le espetó Neo recorriendo el bar con la mirada – Hemos venido a buscar a Ana. Tiene que estar por aquí…

Alguien chocó con su hombro. Neo se sobresaltó y fulminó con la mirada al que se había metido en su camino.

\- Aparta, carroza – le dijo un joven entre las risas de su acompañante, y ambos se perdieron en las profundidades del local.

\- ¿Carroza? ¡Abrase visto! – masculló Cortex apretando con fuerza el arma que tenía en el bolsillo de la parka.

Pero en lugar de sacarla y disparar respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

\- Hemos venido a buscar a Ana – se dijo para tranquilizarse - Nada de problemas. Encontrarla y salir de aquí.

\- Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be… - cantaba NGin alegremente siguiendo la canción pero se calló cuando Neo le fulminó con la mirada.

\- Así no me ayudas.

\- Perdón jefe. Pero es que aún no me ha dicho qué aspecto tiene esa chica… err… ¿Sandra?

\- ¡Ana!

\- Eso.

\- Pues… es más alta que yo, delgada, con una melena rubia y larga que brilla como el sol, piel blanca como la nieve, enormes ojos azules del color del cielo – empezó Neo pero se calló cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sonando cursi, aunque Gin no pareció percatarse y le escuchaba con gran atención – Pues eso – finalizó bruscamente, malhumorado – Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, si han pasado tantos años…

Neo recordaba que Ana tenía unos veintiún años el día que llegó a su laboratorio pero ahora mismo estaría en plena treintena. ¿Qué aspecto tendría?

\- ¡Ah! – Gin le sacó de su ensimismamiento – Pues por si no se ha dado cuenta, esto está…

\- Sí, lo sé – gruñó - Lleno de chicas.

Neo volvió a echar una ojeada pero no reconoció a nadie que se pareciera a Ana en ningún momento y ambos tuvieron que apartarse para dejar paso a otro grupo que salía.

\- Será mejor que nos sentemos en alguna mesa – dijo Neo – Estamos en todo el medio y hay gente que ya nos mira… ¡Ah! Aquella es perfecta, está en un rincón apartado y podremos ver todo el local.

Tomaron sitio. Se quitaron los abrigos pero no los gorros y continuaron mirando con paciencia.

\- Allí hay una... – dijo NGin.

\- No es esa.

\- ¿Y aquélla?

\- No.

\- Vaya… ¡oh, oh, oh! Mire, en aquella mesa…

\- Tampoco. ¡Y no señales cretino! Además te acabo de decir que tiene que ser más mayor.

\- ¡Ah, ah! Seguro que es esa – siguió Gin ignorándole y lanzó un silbido.

\- Pero si esa es una vieja – contestó Neo con una mueca de asco. Como si él no tuviera ya los cuarenta…

Su mirada fue hasta la barra, que estaba a rebosar.

\- ¡Aah! – exclamó súbitamente, y se encogió en su asiento, tapándose con la mano.

\- ¿Qué, qué? ¿La ha visto? – preguntó NGin mirando por todas partes.

\- No, pero conozco a ese tipo, el de la barra. O, al menos, creo que es él… pero no puede ser…

\- ¿Qué no puede ser?

\- Tendría que ser mucho mayor y está casi igual que cuando le vi por última vez… lo que significa que el tiempo en esta dimensión no fluye igual que en la nuestra. Recuerdo que Tropy me comentó hace años algo al respecto acerca de cómo se veía afectado el tejido espacio-temporal interdimensional con respecto a…

Gin entrecerró los ojos, no le estaba escuchando.

\- ¿El de la perilla con tatuajes en los brazos?

\- ¿Qué? Sí, sí. ¡Pero no le mires fijamente, disimula un poco! Si es él, estamos en la pista correcta.

\- ¿Pero y quién es?

\- Sony, Johny o algo así… ¡Ah, no! Dany. Eso. El hermano de Ana. Casi le meto una buena paliza – mintió - pero aun así frustró mis planes cuando intenté atrapar a la dragona aquella…

\- ¡Ah, ya recuerdo! – dijo entonces NGin que, a pesar de no haber estado, conocía la historia según la versión de su jefe – El animal que soltaba cristales de energía por el c…

\- ¡Calla! – dijo Neo, tapándole la boca.

Una melena rubia había captado su atención. Al menos ya sabía que tenía que buscar a la Ana que él recordaba, lo cual facilitaba las cosas. La chica que había llamado su atención estaba de espaldas apoyada en la barra, una figura solitaria, alta y delgada, que vestía una camiseta negra y unos pantalones vaqueros con botas llenas de hebillas y tachuelas.

\- Ya la veo – dijo Neo.

Por un momento ambos contemplaron con gran expectación a la figura, que tomaba un par de jarras de cerveza que servía Dany precisamente. Entonces se dio la vuelta… y vieron una frondosa barba rubia. Neo soltó un juramento por lo bajo. NGin enarcó una ceja.

\- ¡Caramba! Parece que la tal Ana tiene un serio problema de hirsutismo, no me lo había comentado…

\- ¡Es un hombre, estúpido! Me he… confundido. ¿Por qué está esto lleno de hippies?

\- No, no. Son rockeros, doctor.

\- Para el caso es lo mismo - repuso Neo cruzándose de brazos, enfadado y avergonzado de su error.

\- Si Nina le oyera…

\- Nina está lejos, puedo decir lo que me da la real gana sobre los rockeros – concluyó, tapándose de nuevo la cara por si Dany le veía.

\- ¡Cielos! – dijo NGin mirando al techo – Esta canción es una barbaridad.

Neo decidió relajarse un poco y aprovechar el cambio de tema y se distrajo escuchándola. Pero, tras unos segundos, cambió de opinión.

\- ¿Está diciendo lo que creo? – preguntó su socio- ¿Él tiene…? ¿Ella tiene…? ¿Y que hagan eso rápido porque ya es tarde? ¿Pero a qué se refiere? ¿No será…?

Neo iba a contestar pero súbitamente una joven vestida de negro entró en su campo de visión. Se paró a su lado con una libreta. Ambos la miraron con cierta reserva.

\- ¡Buenas noches! Bienvenidos al Hell's Door. ¿Qué van a tomar?

A pesar de su tono, de lo más natural, los ojos de la camarera estaban fijos en el bulto de la cabeza de Gin y que aún llevaba tapado con el gorro. Neo iba a contestar pero su socio se le adelantó.

\- Oiga – dijo NGin - ¿Qué canción es ésta?

La chica, una joven de pelo teñido de violeta recogido en una alta cola de caballo y llena de piercings dejó de observar el bulto sospechoso y le miró a la cara un tanto contrariada.

\- Pues, son Rammstein y la canción se llama Puss…

\- ¡Ehm! – interrumpió Neo, azorado – No queremos nada, gracias – y lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su compañero, que le entendió a la perfección y guardó silencio. A la siguiente, le patearía.

\- Pero señor, tienen que consumir para poder usar las mesas.

\- Pues…me da lo mismo, una cerveza… y para él también.

\- ¿Rubia, negra, de importación?

\- La que sea.

\- ¿Cómo dice?

\- ¡Que rubia, mismo! ¡Dos!

\- ¿En la jarra de la casa? – preguntó ella.

\- Sí, sí, da igual – dijo Neo, agitando la mano. Lo único que quería era que la camarera se largara.

La chica lo anotó y se fue.

\- Olvídate ya de la maldita música. Esto es serio, no hemos venido a divertirnos – dijo, mirando el localizador - Y sí, se refiere a eso mismo que estás pensando – añadió, sin mirarle a la cara.

Unos minutos después la camarera regresó con dos jarras enormes de cerveza. Neo la miró sin entender.

\- Pero ¿qué es esto?

\- Pues… las jarras de la casa – contestó ella contrariada.

NGin apoyó el mentón en la mesa y miró hacia arriba, justo al final de la jarra donde flotaba la espesa espuma.

\- Ya lo veo. Pero ¿de cuánto es esto?

\- De un litro, claro. Lo que han pedido. ¿Algún problema?

Él la sostuvo la mirada por un rato, luego se dio por vencido.

\- No, está bien.

\- Son 7$ con 50 cada una.

Neo se alegró de haber robado el dinero de la tienda. Pagó a la chica justo para que no volviera más.

\- Creo que esto se nos va de las manos – reflexionó en voz alta con voz cansada, mirando su jarra gigantesca - El niñato ese tenía razón, estoy hecho un carroza…

Se calló cuando vio, estupefacto, que NGin se bebía un tercio de la jarra de un solo trago. Luego se limpió con el dorso de la mano y eructó.

\- ¡Deliciosa! – exclamó – Beba un poco. Total, no podemos hacer otra cosa y ya ha pagado por ellas…

Cortex volvió a echar un vistazo al rastreador; éste seguía indicando que Ana estaba en algún sitio de ese local. ¿Pero dónde, demonios?

\- ¡Uh! Ésta canción pinta muy pero que muy bien…

Neo puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con Gin.

\- Pero vamos a ver ¿desde cuándo te gusta a ti este tipo de música?

\- A mí siempre me ha gustado el rock, ya lo escuchaba en la Academia. ¿No lo recuerda?

\- Olvídalo. Creo que el que ahora tiene dolor de cabeza soy yo.

\- ¡Beba un poco, ya verá cómo se le pasa! Fate was all we had, who needs another mess? – canturreó animadamente Gin volviendo a beber.

Su jefe le dio por caso perdido. Luego contempló la cerveza que le esperaba. No era muy partidario del alcohol pero como no tenía nada mejor que hacer… Encogiéndose de hombros le pegó un trago.

Como la camarera les había tapado la visión no se habían percatado que de los servicios, justo en el momento en que les servían las cervezas, salían dos chicas para sentarse en los taburetes donde la barra y charlar animadamente con Dany.

Pero Gin se dio cuenta al poco tiempo porque vio por el rabillo del ojo un color que captó su atención. Entonces abrió mucho los ojos y, a continuación, soltó un silbido de aprobación y dio una patada en el suelo.

\- ¡Menuda mujer! – soltó.

\- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Neo sin dignarse a apartar los ojos del localizador y sin un interés real.

\- La de la barra, a las tres en punto.

Se trataba de una joven pelirroja que llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño alto cardado, lo que dejaba a la vista su bonito y estilizado cuello. Llevaba una blusa bastante escotada de color claro que combinaba con un chaleco negro, pantalones de pitillo negros y botines de tacón. Iba maquillada con unas sombras oscuras en los ojos mientras que sus gruesos labios rojos del color carmín se curvaban para formar una sonrisa.

\- Un momento – murmuró Neo cuando se dignó a mirarla - Hay algo en ella, como si la hubiera visto antes en algún otro sitio…

Mientras divagaba intentando ubicarla sus ojos vagaron hacia un lado porque la pelirroja charlaba con otra chica que quedaba de espaldas a ellos. Esta joven en concreto llevaba una larga melena rubia recogida en una trenza de espiga y vestía una blusa de un color grisáceo abierta hasta la mitad de la espalda, pantalones de cuero negros ajustados y botas de tachuelas. En una de sus muñecas llevaba varias pulseras de cuero, de tachuelas y pinchos. Le resultó atractiva.

\- Qué portento - suspiraba Gin – Qué sonrisa, que estilo, qué cuerpazo, que…

\- Sí, desde luego – afirmó Neo pero sin referirse a la misma persona.

Súbitamente la pelirroja estalló en carcajadas y Neo se dio cuenta de que Dany se acercaba hasta ellas. Decía algo que hacía que la chica rubia inclinara la cabeza a un lado… y Neo pudo ver su rostro de perfil.

Si no hubiera sido por la música a todo volumen le habría oído todo el local cuando exclamó:

\- ¡Pero si es Ana!

Gin parpadeó confundido.

\- ¿Pero no era rubia?

\- ¡Sí, sí! Es la rubia que está con la pelirroja, cegato.

Súbitamente cayó en la cuenta de quién debía ser la otra chica. Frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos de furia. Apretó un puño.

\- Ya sé quién es la otra.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Me la presenta?

\- Ni hablar, no quiero ni acercarme a ella con un palo. Es una bruja.

\- ¡Imposible! Es una belleza, una diosa entre las demás mujeres.

\- Eso te crees tú… ¡ah, maldita sea! Tan cerca pero tan lejos. No puedo hablar con ella con esos dos cancerberos a su lado.

\- ¿Qué? No me entero de nada doctor.

\- ¡Deja de babear de una vez y escúchame! Tanto el hermano como la amiga me odian, por lo que no puedo acercarme a Ana si están ellos. Debemos quitárnoslos de encima si quiero avisarle ¿ya te has enterado?

\- Déjeme a mí a la pelirroja – dijo Gin. Se lamió la palma de la mano y se la pasó por el pelo.

\- ¡No digas chorradas! ¿Te crees tú que ésa se fijará en ti? Bastante tiene con no morderse la lengua y envenenarse.

Gin lo miró dolido pero obedeció permaneciendo en su puesto. Neo intentaba idear algún plan que pudiera funcionar.

\- Piensa, Cortex, piensa – murmuraba, tamborileando en la mesa con los dedos.

\- Pero, si es fácil – repuso Gin - ¿Por qué no le escribe una nota a Ana diciéndole que quiere hablar con ella a solas? Como cuando nos queríamos decir algo en la facultad…

Neo iba a decirle que era un idiota rematado pero cayó en que podía ser una buena idea.

\- Podría funcionar, pero no sé si decirle quién soy, seguramente no querrá verme… Y tampoco tengo nada con qué escribir.

\- Chata… ¡eh, chata! – llamó Gin con cierto desparpajo, haciendo gestos con la mano. Intentaba captar la atención de la camarera. Neo le miró estupefacto.

Cuando la chica se acercó esbozando una mueca de lo que parecía disgusto contenido Gin le pidió el bolígrafo.

\- Es sólo un momento para que mi jef… eeh mi… amigo, escriba una nota. ¿Vale?

\- Sí, claro – dijo la chica extendiéndole el boli – Luego lo recojo.

Neo utilizó las servilletas de papel pero tuvo que descartar varias veces hasta que dio con la redacción adecuada: "Ana, reúnete conmigo en quince minutos en el bazar de la esquina, al final de la calle. Es importante. N.C." Breve, claro y conciso. Suficiente.

\- Ahora – dijo – tengo que encontrar el modo en que le llegue esta nota. Y no, no se la puedes llevar tú porque te reconocería – agregó cuando percibió que Gin extendía la mano ilusionado – Olvídate de la pelirroja, no te conviene.

\- Como si a usted le conviniera la rubia...

\- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? – preguntó Neo, aunque le había oído de sobra.

\- Nada, sólo he dicho que como desee.

\- Ya…

Neo volvía a tamborilear con los dedos en la mesa sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Ana. Ahora ésta estaba sentada de lado y no se había percatado que estaba siendo observada. A pesar del paso de los años - ¿cuántos habrían sido? Pocos, diez desde luego que no – seguía estando preciosa. Sin embargo parecía otra chica distinta en esta dimensión, quizá el maquillaje tuviera parte de culpa. Llevaba los ojos delineados con una gruesa raya negra, los labios de un color oscuro. No paraba de charlar con la tal Jess (Neo había recordado su nombre) y, esporádicamente, con su hermano y con otro chico algo regordete que estaba tras la barra.

Justo en el momento en que empezaba una canción Ana elevó súbitamente un dedo en el aire y Jess la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y una gran sonrisa. Luego juntas se pusieron a cantar con gran pasión; sus labios se movían perfectamente coreografiados con las palabras del cantante mientras hacían el signo de los cuernos típico de los rockeros. Para enfatizar aún más, ambas asentían con sus cabezas y entonces Ana simuló que tocaba la guitarra.

Sorprendido, Neo se percató entonces de que no tenía ni idea de que a Ana le gustara tanto el rock; a decir verdad, apenas sabía nada de ella. Y eso le pareció muy triste.

La pieza parecía bastante valorada en el local, pues algunos presentes también simulaban cantarla o tocarla. Escuchó que NGin comenzaba a tararearla a su lado y a seguir el ritmo con las manos sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Quieres parar de una vez? Intento pensar…

Su compañero se detuvo al momento y bajó la cabeza pero aún seguía el ritmo con los pies bajo la mesa. Decidió no distraerse más, aún no tenía claro sobre cómo entregar la nota. Cavilaba profundamente sobre cómo cuando unos chicos jóvenes se interpusieron en su visión y entonces se percató de que quizá esa fuera la solución. Se puso en pie.

\- ¿Ya? – preguntó NGin. Se había terminado su jarra de cerveza y miraba de reojo la de Neo, que apenas la había tocado.

\- Sí. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

Neo había escogido a un par de chicos jóvenes que estaban de pie al lado de la puerta, bebiendo y conversando. Tenía dudas sobre si eran mayores de edad pero eso a él no le importaba. Es más, como villano que era aprobaba ese comportamiento rebelde hacia las normas. Carraspeó y los dos le miraron.

\- Perdonad. ¿Alguno de los dos quiere ganar 20 dólares?

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada. Uno de ellos volvió el rostro y Neo tuvo la sensación de que se estaban riendo por lo bajo.

\- No sé qué decirle – dijo uno de ellos – Lo siento pero no es mi tipo.

El otro chico intentó disimular su risa volviendo la cabeza a un lado sin mucho éxito. Neo se aguantó las ganas de dispararles.

\- No soy homosexual y, por supuesto, no me refiero a nada de eso - dijo, apretando con tanta fuerza su arma del bolsillo que le dolió - Es sólo darle esta nota a esa chica rubia de la trenza – dijo, señalando a Ana discretamente con la cabeza.

El chico miró en la dirección indicada y su expresión cambió notablemente.

\- ¡Uf! Está buena… ¿pero no es usted un poco mayorcito para ella?

Neo luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no ponerse colorado como un tomate tanto por la vergüenza como por la ira y se contuvo de sacar el arma.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo. ¿Quieres los 20 o no?

El chico no contestó pero alargó la mano. Neo le dio el dinero y la nota.

\- Te estaré observando. Se la das y ya.

\- Sí, sí, abuelo, tranquilo. Ey, tío – dijo a su amigo – Vente, anda.

Éste asintió y agarró los dos botellines.

Cortex le hizo un gesto a NGin que asintió desde el sitio que habían estado ocupando.

Neo lanzó una última ojeada, se subió el cuello de la parka y salió del local a la fría noche.


	5. Capítulo 4 - El oscuro callejón

**4\. EL OSCURO CALLEJÓN**

Cuando terminó la canción Jess y Ana rieron, brindaron con sus botellines y dieron un trago.

\- ¡Ah! Adoro esa canción- dijo Jess y encendió un cigarrillo.

\- Y pensar que antes de conocerme detestabas el rock – le dijo Ana, apartando el humo.

\- Perdona cariño – se disculpó Jess alejándolo– Y nunca dije que lo detestara, tan sólo es que no le cogía el gusto. Pero he de confesar que hay ciertas canciones de lo más geniales. Y no me engañas, a ti te gusta porque Dany es lo único que escucha.

\- Es cierto que he escuchado rock toda mi vida por su culpa, tanto en casa como en el bar, pero siempre me ha gustado tanto como la electrónica. La música me ayuda a desconectar.

\- Trabajas demasiado.

\- Sólo diré dos cosas; primero, que adoro mi trabajo. La segunda… ¡mira quién habla!

Jess se rió.

\- Tienes razón. Por eso deberíamos salir más a menudo, casi no nos vemos.

\- No fui yo la que abandonó el gimnasio primero.

\- Touché.

Ambas bebieron un trago de sus bebidas y luego Jess continuó la conversación:

\- ¿No echas de menos trabajar aquí?

\- Un poco, pero sabes que siempre he deseado dedicarme a la veterinaria a tiempo completo. Además, puedo venir cuando me dé la gana porque a fin de cuentas mi hermano es el jefazo.

\- Cierto, cierto. Y yo vengo siempre aquí cuando me apetece una caña porque me salen más baratas – dijo, guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

\- Y yo que pensaba que venías sólo para verme a mí – intervino Dany, que justo pasaba tras la barra, haciendo pucheros sobreactuados.

\- Maldición, me has pillado – dijo Jess guiñando el ojo de nuevo. Ana se reía.

\- ¿Otra ronda chicas? – preguntó Dany.

Asintieron. Al poco el otro chico les sirvió.

\- Esto es para las bellezas más selectas del local – les dijo.

\- Eres un cielo– le dijo Jess.

\- Ya lo sé.

\- ¿Hace cuánto conocíais a Kevin? – preguntó Jess cuando el hombre salió de la barra para atender a otros clientes.

\- Desde primaria. Ya sabes que siempre ha sido el mejor amigo de Dany.

\- Ah, pensaba que le conoció en la facultad de derecho.

\- No, ése es Andy, otro amigo.

\- ¡Ah! Cierto… oh.

Jess se interrumpió porque se dio cuenta de que tenían compañía pues dos chicos se les habían acercado. Se quedaron parados mirándolas con bastante interés que no se molestaron en disimular.

\- Hola guapas – dijo uno de ellos con todo el desparpajo que pudo reunir - ¿Qué tal la noche?

Ana les miró de soslayo sin hacerles mucho caso, al contrario que su amiga.

\- ¡Oh! Muy bien, gracias – dijo ésta - ¿Pero no es un poco tarde para vosotros? No vais a rendir mañana en el instituto.

\- ¡Jess! – la reprendió Ana pero se estaba aguantando la risa sin mucho éxito.

La sonrisa de los dos chicos se esfumó e intercambiaron una mirada. Parecía que su ego se había venido abajo en cuestión de segundos.

\- Vaya, sí, muy… graciosa.

\- Perdonad a mi amiga – dijo Ana – Es un poco brusca pero es que está un poco loca.

\- Querida, yo curo a los locos ¿recuerdas? – dijo Jess, apagando el cigarrillo.

Los chicos volvieron a mirarse y como vieron que no tenían nada que hacer decidieron retirarse. Pero uno de ellos reculó y se volvió hacia Ana.

\- Ah, ya se me olvidaba. Esto es para ti.

Y le alargó la servilleta doblada.

Ana le miró sorprendida pero no la cogió enseguida. Ante su mirada interrogadora el chico agregó:

\- No es mía. Un viejo me ha pagado veinte pavos para que te la de.

\- ¿Un viejo? ¿Quién?

\- Ése de… estaba allí – dijo el chico señalando pero se detuvo cuando vio que Neo no estaba.

Ana cogió la nota un tanto desconcertada.

\- Eh, pues gracias.

Y los chicos se fueron.

\- Vaya – dijo Jess – Qué excusa más pobre ¿no crees?

Ana miraba la servilleta pero la dejó sobre la barra.

\- No sé – dijo bebiendo un sorbo de cerveza.

\- ¿No la vas a leer? Siento curiosidad.

\- No tienes remedio.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Siempre que salgo contigo me quedo a dos velas.

\- ¿Pero qué dices?

\- Como si no supieras que acaparas a los chicos.

\- Sí, claro, los atraigo como la miel a las moscas – dijo Ana sarcásticamente.

\- ¡Oh! Vamos, no te hagas la tonta ahora.

\- En serio, no sé de qué hablas.

\- Mira – dijo bajándose del taburete y señalándole acusadoramente con un dedo rematado en una uña larga lacada en rojo – Voy a la máquina a sacar un paquete de cigarrillos, cuando vuelva espero que estés dispuesta a admitirlo o si no, pagas la próxima ronda.

Tras su marcha Ana volvió a beber un trago y suspiró para sus adentros. ¡Jess era una exagerada! No había tenido ningún novio serio desde Greg puesto que se negaba a contar a Samuel, un chico que conoció en la facultad de veterinaria durante el último año de carrera. Estuvieron juntos unos meses pero se terminó porque cada cual siguió su camino: ella permaneció en Minneapolis aceptando el empleo que le ofreció la clínica de donde hizo las prácticas como cirujana y él se marchó a Nueva York a continuar sus estudios y buscarse un empleo en la gran ciudad. Hacía ya dos años de eso y durante ese tiempo apenas sí hubo cierta atracción con un compañero del zoológico de la ciudad donde Ana colaboraba días sueltos, pero no llegaron a nada serio puesto que Ana se enteró que él tonteaba con otra chica. Tampoco es que le quedara mucho tiempo para buscar y encontrar al tío adecuado. ¡Como si eso fuera necesario!

En esto pensaba Ana mientras sus ojos vagaban por los diferentes pósters de los grupos de música que tenía cerca (le encantaban) hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre la servilleta doblada. La tomó para tirarla pero una súbita curiosidad la embargó por lo que en vez de eso decidió desdoblarla y leer lo que fuera que le hubieran escrito.

NGin no las había quitado el ojo de encima desde que Neo abandonó el local pues debía vigilar a Ana y asegurarse de que leyera la nota. Sin embargo cuando vio que la chica la dejaba en el mostrador ignorándola comenzó a dudar de que realmente lo fuera a hacer. Pero ahora que Ana la había abierto contuvo la respiración y la miró expectante. Como estaba sentada de lado él podía verle el perfil de modo que casi pudo ver cómo la expresión de ella se tornaba de escéptica curiosidad a súbita sorpresa. Se quedó estática un momento y pareció que volvía a leerla, como si no diera crédito. Le había llegado el mensaje, suficiente.

Se levantó, se echó la capucha y, sin ser detectado por Ana a pesar de tener que pasar casi por su lado para poder salir, abandonó del bar.

Se dirigió al bazar que estaba en la esquina al final de la calle y se reunió allí con Cortex. Éste se había puesto a ojear algunas revistas que vendían para matar el tiempo pero estaba visiblemente impaciente.

\- ¡Ya la ha leído! – le anunció.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué ha hecho?

\- Sigue bebiendo, parecía un tanto sorprendida. No debía esperárselo.

\- Ya… claro. Ahora la cuestión es si vendrá – murmuró Neo.

\- ¿Qué lee usted?

\- ¡Oh! Una revista científica que está la mar de bien. Hay que ver lo fascinantemente diferente que es la ciencia en esta dimensión. Aunque no entiendo por qué tienen que mezclarla con modelos en cueros…

Cuando Jess volvió al lado de la barra no se percató al principio del cambio que había sufrido Ana. Pero cuando vio que se agarraba las manos y lo tensa que estaba se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba.

\- Oye ¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco pálida.

\- ¿Eh? Sí… sí. Estoy bien – dijo ésta. Parecía turbada por algo – Es sólo que…que… creo que me voy a casa – dijo levantándose súbitamente y poniéndose la ropa de abrigo.

\- ¿Ya? Pero si aún no hemos ni empezado. Además queda esa ronda pendiente…

\- Lo siento Jess, es que…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es que no me encuentro muy bien.

Jess la miró con extrañeza y preocupación.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- No lo sé, creo que me habrá sentado mal la cena. Además estoy muy cansada.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

\- No, déjalo, iré andando, seguro que el aire frío me hace bien.

\- ¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres que te acompañe? –insistió Jess.

\- No, que va, no hace falta. No quiero chafarte la noche.

\- No lo haces. No es muy tarde y habrá gente en la calle pero…

\- Estaré bien, ¿de acuerdo? Además – agregó, tentando a la suerte – aquel chico donde la diana no te ha quitado el ojo de encima en toda la noche.

Jess miró buscando al supuesto chico y le pilló en plena inspección. Desvió los ojos aunque no rápidamente.

\- Creo que más bien te mira a ti.

\- Ya te digo yo que no - repuso Ana poniéndose los guantes– Hablamos.

\- Mándame un mensaje cuando hayas llegado a casa ¿vale? – pidió Jess dándole un beso en la mejilla, aún algo reticente.

\- Claro. Pásalo bien.

Ana se dirigió al otro extremo de la barra donde su hermano servía bebidas, le hizo señas y, cuando éste se acercó, le dijo unas palabras de despedida al oído. Luego le besó en la mejilla y se apresuró a salir casi dejándole con la palabra en la boca y sin darse cuenta de la mirada de preocupación que intercambiaban él y Jess.

El aire frío le azotó en la cara pero ella se encasquetó más su gorro de lana y se subió aún más la bufanda. Detestaba las mentiras pero no se había visto capaz de confesarle a Jess ni a su hermano lo de la servilleta. Había tenido la precaución de metérsela en el bolsillo por si les daba por fisgar. Esto era asunto suyo y de nadie más.

¿Por qué el pasado siempre volvía por mucho que intentaras dejarlo atrás? No paraba de preguntarse esto mientras andaba de manera mecánica y precipitada hacia el sitio que le había dicho la nota. Porque estaba segura de que se trataba de Él. ¿Quién otro podía ser? No conocía a nadie más con esas siglas. Y, sin embargo, no paraba de decirse que sin duda era una broma o una confusión, que no sería verdad. No había vuelto a saber de Él, no quería saber nada de Él; de hecho, no había vuelto a tocar ningún juego de Crash Bandicoot. Compraba todo lo nuevo que salía pero no llegaba a jugarlo y lo guardaba en un sitio no a la vista, como todo el merchandising. Y sin embargo, allí iba ella, a su encuentro. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quería asegurarse de si era Él de verdad? ¿Quién si no podría ser?

Llegó hasta las puertas del bazar. Antes de entrar tuvo la precaución de comprobar si la hubieran seguido pero no fue así.

Saludó en voz muy baja al dependiente extranjero que apenas le dedicó un gruñido, sin despegar la mirada del televisor por el que daban una película en un idioma que parecía africano. No veía a Neo así que se puso a caminar por la tienda mirando en todas direcciones. Finalmente lo encontró al fondo, de espaldas, acompañado por otro tipo que Ana reconoció al momento como NGin (nadie si no él podía tener semejante bulto en la cabeza por mucha capucha que se echara). Miró por encima de sus hombros pues parecían estar bastante entretenidos observando una revista donde aparecía una jovencita sentada sin nada más encima que un casco de astronauta que sostenía a un lado en una pose bastante forzada.

Decidiendo ignorar ese punto y acabar cuanto antes Ana carraspeó:

\- ¿Querías verme, Neo?

Ambos dieron un respingo y se volvieron.

\- ¡Ah! Ho-hola – exclamó Neo. Al ver la expresión de Ana que les miraba con una ceja enarcada y los brazos cruzados recordó la revista y la arrojó por encima de los estantes, avergonzado – N-no es lo que crees, estábamos mirando los artículos científicos que…

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó interrumpiéndole y le miró un tanto sorprendida de arriba a abajo – Porque sé que eres tú pero nadie lo diría. Es cierto que te pareces mucho a Roger Delgado…

\- ¿A quién?

\- No importa. ¿Y por qué vas vestido con esas pintas? Pareces el típico tío de incógnito que sale en las películas que no quiere llamar la atención pero que salta a la legua que trama algo sospechoso.

Neo carraspeó y se irguió un poco.

\- No encontré nada más adecuado para no llamar la atención, nos ha costado mucho conseguirlo, sobre todo con el hombre-cohete aquí presente.

\- Hola – saludó Gin tímidamente, mirando a Ana con los ojos como platos. Empezó a oler a tela quemada, sin duda por el cohete; cada vez que Gin se excitaba por nerviosismo o enfado el cohete comenzaba a echar fuego. Por suerte no llegó a tanto y nada se incendió.

\- Hola… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Ana tras lanzarle una ojeada a Gin.

\- Se trata de algo serio. Créeme que no hubiera venido si no se tratara de un asunto urgente – hizo una pausa y, como Ana no dijo nada, continuó – Ehm, si no te importa, me gustaría que habláramos en un lugar más privado…

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo el badulaque de la esquina? – preguntó Ana sarcásticamente – A estas horas no es que haya mucha gente y, dado que se trata de ti, prefiero hablar en un lugar público.

\- Hablas como si fuera a secuestrarte.

\- ¿A qué has venido entonces?

Neo se mordió el labio puesto que, en cierto modo, eso era exactamente a lo que había venido. Si el plan A fallaba (ir a un lugar tranquilo e informar a Ana de todo para que por su propia voluntad fuera con ellos a su dimensión) tenían el plan B (ir a un lugar tranquilo donde nadie pudiera inmiscuirse e incapacitar a Ana de un disparo aturdidor y llevársela con ellos a su dimensión, igual que hiciera con Nina). Neo contaba con que, dadas las circunstancias, Ana se resistiría al plan A pero si se quedaban en este sitio el plan B no podía ejecutarse; estaba en un callejón sin salida. Tendría que pensar en un plan C… pero no, no le quedaba más remedio que forzar la situación al máximo, así que a regañadientes siguió con el plan A:

\- Te resumiré lo más importante. Recientemente he venido sufriendo ciertos ataques y por ello he sufrido pérdidas económicas, de infraestructura y mano de obra…

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? No , espera, primero quiero que me digas cómo rayos has dado conmigo.

Neo guardó silencio durante unos momentos, incómodo.

\- Eso ahora no importa. Lo que sí importa es que alguien está detrás, alguien que quiere hacerme las cosas difíciles. Este personaje desconocido ha dejado ciertas notas de lo más amenazadoras. Por supuesto, he tomado las medidas pertinentes con Nina. La he puesto a salvo pero…

\- Sigo sin ver qué relación guarda todo esto conmigo.

\- Ana, creo que vienen a por tí.

\- ¿A por mí? ¿Por qué?

\- Pues porque de algún modo ese personaje sabe que… bueno, que… fuiste, en cierto modo, importante para mí. Ya sé qué hace mucho tiempo de eso pero, por lo que sea, él cree que sigues teniendo peso en mi vida.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

\- Porque me dejó esto junto con una nota donde amenazaba a Nina.

Neo le entregó el colgante con el fragmento del cristal de poder que ella se quitó antes de marcharte de manera definitiva de la dimensión Wumpa. Ana lo miró durante un tiempo.

\- Pero eso no significa nada.

\- ¿Tú crees? – Neo se maldijo internamente por no traer la nota – Te recuerdo la carta y el collar revela a quién se refiere exactamente. Tiene que ser eso, porque si no la otra posibilidad es que la carta sea eso precisamente y el collar una firma, como que has sido tú...

\- ¡No digas tonterías! ¿Cómo iba a ser yo?

Neo se encogió de hombros y enarcó las cejas.

\- Eso mismo pienso yo, ergo sólo queda la otra posibilidad que acabo de mencionarte.

\- Pero vamos a ver. Si me está amenazando primero tendría que llegar hasta mí. ¿Acaso este tipo puede viajar entre dimensiones también?

\- Lo ignoro – admitió él de mala gana – No tengo manera de saberlo, pero no quiero arriesgarme, ha sido muy explícito hasta ahora. Por favor, ven conmigo a un lugar seguro, por lo menos hasta que me encargue de este problema. Nadie me amenaza y sigue su vida como si nada.

\- Si piensas que voy a ir estás majara. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo, ya te lo dije hace cuatro años.

\- Así que cuatro años… En mi mundo han pasado más de diez años, así que si tú estás sorprendida imagínate yo. Pero tienes que venir conmigo, si no quieres podría obligarte.

\- Pero no lo harás. Si me atacas ese tío tocará la alarma, sacará una escopeta o un rifle de debajo del mostrador, porque lo tiene, y la policía estaría aquí en menos que canta un gallo. Es un boina verde en lo que se refiere a sufrir ataques en su tienda, se le ve en la cara.

Neo observó de reojo al tipo sintiendo que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

\- ¿Crees que si esa fuera mi idea te hubiera citado aquí?

\- Hace un momento querías llevarme a un lugar apartado.

\- ¡Mira! – exclamó Neo, luego tomó aire y lo soltó, serenándose - Te repito que el asunto es más serio de lo que crees. No parará hasta quitarme todo lo que tengo y, sólo entonces, querrá acabar conmigo. Sé cómo funcionan estas cosas porque yo haría exactamente lo mismo. Quiero hacerle frente y enseñarle que con el doctor Neo Periwinkle Cortex no se juega, pero no puedo hacerlo hasta no saber quién es. Lo que no voy a dejar es que se salga con la suya. Una vez más te pido que vengas conmigo, te prometo que estarás a salvo.

Ana también estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

\- ¿Es que piensas que soy tan estúpida de tragarme esa historia?

\- Todo lo que cuenta el doctor Cortex es cierto – intervino NGin - Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. ¡Ese bastardo nos las va a pagar! – exclamó atrayendo por unos segundos la atención del dependiente, que les miró con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Me sirve de mucho la palabra de tu ayudante, gracias – dijo Ana con sarcasmo y resopló, intentando calmarse – Mira, no voy a ir y no vas a convencerme. Así que me voy a ir a casa y te sugiero que tú vuelvas a la tuya y te olvides para siempre de mí. O llamaré a la policía.

\- ¿Por qué me guardas tanto rencor?

Ana lanzó una risa sarcástica.

\- No lo sé… veamos… ah sí, ¡porque me utilizaste y estuviste a punto de matarme!

\- ¡Ya te dije que todo eso fue un accidente! ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que esa estúpida dragona rompería la máquina de esa manera?

\- ¡No la culpes a ella, la estabas haciendo daño!

\- ¡Claro, le hacía daño! ¡Uy pobrecitaaa! – exclamó imitando la voz de Ana.

Ninguno se percató de que el tipo del mostrador cada vez les miraba con más recelo. Sin embargo Neo sí se dio cuenta que era lo menos apropiado que pudo decir, pues Ana le fulminó con la mirada y fue hacia la puerta como una exhalación. ¡Se marchaba! Tenía que evitarlo, así que jugó su última carta.

\- ¡Los Bandicoot han desaparecido! – gritó a la desesperada.

Ana se detuvo sosteniendo la puerta de la tienda y permaneció inmóvil siendo observada por el dependiente. Neo albergó la esperanza de haber captado su atención con esa frase y que, por eso, accediera a ir con ellos.

Finalmente la chica se dio la vuelta con una falsa sonrisa:

\- ¿Y eso sería un motivo de preocupación para ti tras tantos años intentando destruirlos? Adiós, doctor Cortex – agregó, saliendo de la tienda.

Ana enfiló por la calle principal y torció en una de las bocacalles de camino a casa. Estaba tan ofendida por la conversación que acababa de tener que negaba con la cabeza sin dar crédito echa un auténtico basilisco. La culpa era suya por haber acudido como una idiota. Para empezar jamás habría imaginado que volvería a ver a Neo. No quería ni pensar en el motivo auténtico que le habría traído a hasta aquí y, ahora que lo pensaba, mucho menos se imaginaba cómo demonios la había localizado. Quizá aún guardara las coordenadas pero sus intenciones quedaban claras cuando se había negado a contestarle. Ana tenía más que claro que no podía fiarse de él. Pero ¿se habría dado él por vencido? Inventar una excusa tan absurda y además pretender engañarla usando a los Bandicoot como cebo. ¿Acaso la creía tan tonta?

Tan absorta estaba con estos pensamientos que tardó un buen trecho en darse cuenta de que alguien le seguía. En esos momentos caminaba por una calle apenas transitada pero que era un atajo considerable para volver a casa. No frenó su paso pero aguzó el oído; escuchó unas pisadas detrás de ella. Incómoda y nerviosa, aceleró el paso sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Quien quiera que le siguiera también apretó el paso ¿Acaso ahora iba a perseguirla hasta su casa?

Decidió que ya era suficiente. Hurgó en su bolso y preparó el spray de pimienta que siempre llevaba y dobló bruscamente la esquina que daba a un callejón, apoyándose en la pared para sorprenderle.

El corazón le latía deprisa pero estaba decidida a agredirle para dejarle las cosas claras, aunque tendría que ser rápida para reducir también a NGin. Cuando las pisadas resonaron a su lado saltó hacia la calle enarbolando el spray.

\- Ya te he dicho que me dejes en paz…

Se detuvo en seco porque el hombre con el que se topó no era ni Neo ni NGin. Retrocedió y comenzó a disculparse pero pronto enmudeció porque había algo extraño en aquel tipo. La figura que tenía delante de ella iba embozada en una gabardina larga de color gris oscuro y su rostro quedaba oculto por un sombrero de color negro de ala ancha, un fedora. Su aspecto le recordó al de los detectives de las películas de cine negro de los años cincuenta, pero con un toque siniestro. Su postura era un tanto rara, algo antinatural pero no sabía decir por qué.

Cuando se irguió Ana se dio cuenta de que por lo menos medía dos metros. Avanzó hacia ella con brusquedad, lo que hizo a su vez que ella retrocediera de vuelta al callejón.

\- Esto no pinta nada bien – pensó y se mordió el labio.

\- ¿Annabelle Parker? – preguntó aquel extraño con una voz llena de chasquidos que le puso los pelos de punta. Era totalmente inhumana.

\- ¿Q-quién eres tú? – preguntó Ana con un hilo de voz - ¿O qué? – se preguntó.

\- ¿Annabelle Parker? – insistió la misteriosa figura.

\- Eeeh… nooo – negó y esbozó una leve sonrisa, sin resultar convincente.

\- Annabelle Parker vendrá conmigo.

Para Ana resultó evidente que estaba ante algún tipo de mutante que Neo había traído para llevársela con él. Siguió retrocediendo.

\- Y… ¿y si me niego?

\- Annabelle Parker vendrá conmigo. Si no es por las buenas, será por las malas.

Apenas pronunció esas palabras Ana proyectó su pierna y le dio una patada en sus partes. La figura bajó la cabeza mirando la zona donde le había golpeado y luego volvió a levantarla sin inmutarse. Ella se quedó clavada en el sitio, estupefacta. ¿Qué había creído ver por un instante bajo aquel sombrero? ¿Una especie de palpos? ¿Unas antenas?

\- Annabelle Parker vendrá conmigo – repitió aquella cosa con la misma entonación que usaría una máquina - Si no es por las buenas, será por las malas

Pálida como un muerto siguió retrocediendo hasta que se topó con la pared de ladrillo, lo que la hizo sobresaltarse. Estaba acorralada. Hizo un esfuerzo y miró con el rabillo del ojo a un lado hasta un cubo de basura que estaba cerca. Quizá pudiera atizarle con la tapa del cubo si era rápida, pero aún tenía que ir hasta él… sólo unos pasitos más hacia la derecha. Necesitaba ganar tiempo y distraer a esa cosa.

\- Pues Annabelle Parker no quiere ir – consiguió decir.

\- Annabelle Parker no debería enfadar al jefe. Al jefe no le gusta esperar.

\- ¿Y quién es tu jefe? ¿Cortex?

Él emitió un extraño crujido prolongado y, asqueada, la chica se dio cuenta que se estaba riendo.

\- No. El doctor Cortex muy pronto será historia.

Ana abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Lo que le había contado Neo era cierto? ¿Este tío era secuaz del que había hecho esas amenazas?

La cosa estaba cada vez más cerca de ella. Al dar un paso hacia adelante Ana vio claramente una especie de pata rematada en un tarso de lo más afilado. Entre los pliegues de la gabardina también hubo movimiento y la cosa alargó lo que ella reconoció claramente como una garra insectoide, similar a la de un escarabajo. La chica se dio cuenta de que se le había agotado el tiempo y no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes intentando prepararse para soportar aquel contacto, reprimiendo un gemido de asco. No, debía gritar para que la ayuda acudiera…

\- ¿Has dicho que el doctor Cortex será historia? Ja, ja. Permíteme que lo dude, sabandija – dijo entonces una voz a sus espaldas.

La cosa se volvió y Ana abrió los ojos. Allí estaba Neo apuntando a su acosador con su inseparable pistola de plasma.

\- Te aconsejaría que te apartaras – le advirtió con una sonrisa maliciosa - Personalmente, entiendo el modus operandi de tu jefe, tiene un estilo digno de un auténtico villano. Sin embargo no me gusta nada que usen conmigo mis propios métodos, llámalo hipocresía. En cualquier caso, o te alejas de la chica o te dejo frito.

\- El doctor Cortex no está en posición de exigir nada – contestó la cosa. Su ropa se onduló y entre los pliegues surgió otra garra que sorprendentemente sostenía lo que parecía un arma. Cortex bajó la vista y su rostro, que lucía una expresión feroz y decidida, se contrajo en una mueca de preocupación – La chica irá con el jefe. El doctor Cortex debe esperar su turno. El jefe lo quiere para el final.

Durante la conversación ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que Ana había ido retrocediendo hasta el cubo de basura y ahora agarraba la tapa. Con un grito que rozaba lo histérico la estampó contra la espalda de la criatura, que trastabilló hacia adelante.

Neo no se lo pensó dos veces y disparó haciéndose un lado por si el otro le disparaba. No fue así. Se oyó un chasquido inhumano cuando aquel ser desapareció con un chirrido que ponía los pelos de punta. Lo único que quedó fue su sombrero sobre un montón de cenizas grises.

Cortex agachó la cabeza y apoyó las manos en las rodillas.

\- ¡Uuf! Estuvo cerca. ¿Estás bien, Ana? – preguntó.

\- ¡Claro que no! – gritó ella aun sosteniendo la tapa del cubo abollada y haciéndole dar un brinco - ¿Qué diablos era esa cosa? ¿Quién es su jefe?

\- De nada ¿eh? – repuso Neo molesto.

Entonces ahogó un grito cuando Ana le tomó bruscamente del cuello del abrigo. Estaba histérica.

\- ¡Y, oye, ésta vez me vas a responder o te pongo la tapa esta de sombrero! ¿Queda claro?

\- Perdona – le dijo él – es lo que he intentado explicarte antes y no me has dejado…

\- ¡Jefe, jefe! ¡La lectura indica que la chica está…! – gritó NGin jadeando, llegando hasta dónde ellos estaban. Entonces al ver la escena se frenó en seco - … justo aquí.

Neo puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿No me digas, zoquete?

Ana parpadeó y agitó la cabeza, soltando a Neo.

\- Vamos a ver – intentaba calmarse sin conseguirlo - ¿Podéis explicarme de una maldita vez qué es todo esto? ¿Cómo sabéis dónde estoy en todo momento?

Neo abrió la boca para responder cuando llegó hasta sus oídos el sonido de unas sirenas de policía que se acercaban.

\- Ehm, no parece el mejor lugar para hablarlo. ¿No crees, querida?

\- No me llames eso – espetó Ana apartándose el flequillo. Con un fuerte golpe dejó la tapa abollada del cubo en su sitio – Está bien. Iremos a mi casa y ahí me lo contarás todo. Sin omitir nada. Por aquí...

Echaron a correr por el callejón mientras el frío viento arrastraba las cenizas de lo que una vez fue una especie de insecto gigante similar a una cucaracha.


	6. Capítulo 5 - Primeras impresiones

**5\. PRIMERAS IMPRESIONES**

\- No hagáis mucho ruido que no son horas. Y no toquéis nada.

Ana cerró la puerta de su apartamento dando todas las vueltas y echando los dos cerrojos.

\- Así que ésta es tu casa – comentó Neo, echando un vistazo – ¡Ah!

Algo se estaba frotando contra sus botas, enredándose entre sus piernas. Se trataba de un gato atigrado que ronroneaba. Neo le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos y le alejó empujándole con el pie.

\- ¡Largo de aquí!

\- ¿Qué haces? – exclamó Ana agachándose a coger al minino que maulló y restregó la cabeza contra su dueña – Déjale en paz, Arthas sólo quería saludar.

\- Deberías enseñarle modales. No me gustan los gatos – protestó Neo mientras la chica le lanzaba una mirada indignada y dejó al gato sobre una manta que había en un sillón de retales.

Acto seguido se quitó toda la ropa de abrigo y la colgó en el perchero de la entrada, al igual que su bolso y fue hasta la cocina para ponerse algo de beber. Más por educación que por ganas les preguntó si querían algo; ambos pidieron té.

Mientras ella lo preparaba Neo echó un vistazo rápido al apartamento; estaba atestado de cosas aunque quizá esta sensación se viera acrecentada porque no era un lugar grande.

El apartamento estaba dividido en dos zonas: salón a la izquierda y cocina a la derecha, ésta última al estilo americano, sin ningún tabique de separación con la otra estancia, a excepción de una columna y el propio mostrador donde Ana tenía un par de taburetes, sin duda sería donde almorzaría habitualmente. De la cocina no había mucho más que señalar, pues tenía lo justo: una vitrocerámica, un frigorífico de una puerta con congelador, horno y microondas. Los armarios eran color verde claro y las encimeras blancas. Al no poseer lavadora ni secadora la chica tenía que bajarse a la lavandería del barrio, algo muy típico del país.

La parte del salón tenía muchas más cosas: Gin se había sentado en el sofá de dos plazas y no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Arthas mientras éste se aseaba sobre el sillón, que tenía un reposapiés. Delante había una mesita de centro, un televisor plano sobre un mueble que estaba atestado de aparatos electrónicos de diversos colores, formas y tamaños. A ambos lados había librerías repletas de libros y algunas figuras, por no mencionar fotografías enmarcadas por todas partes salvo por la parte de abajo, que eran armarios. Las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros de diversa índole: uno ponía "Star Wars: A New Hope" y otro "The Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring", que a Neo no le decían nada.

En la pared de enfrente había un par de puertas, sin duda una de ellas llevaría al cuarto de Ana y la otra dedujo que sería un armario empotrado. Sólo quedaba la zona que separaba esta pared de la encimera de la cocina, donde había una mesa cuadrada con cuatro sillas y un pequeño aparador. Detrás unas ventanas, tapadas por unas cortinas con visillo que parecían dar a un pequeño balcón.

\- Bonito sitio – comentó Neo, por decir algo, si bien su voz sonó algo más sarcástica de lo que pretendía.

\- No me importa tu opinión – contestó Ana secamente dejando los tres tés sobre la mesita del centro. Luego se sentó en el sillón echándose la manta y poniendo a Arthas sobre su regazo – A ver ¿cómo me has localizado? Dime.

Neo y NGin, sentados en el sofá, intercambiaron una mirada. Finalmente el primero puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Te puse un rastreador el primer día que pisaste mi isla, mientras estabas sedada.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Ya me has oído.

\- ¿Cómo un rastreador?

\- Pues eso, un rastreador, un chip de localización… llámalo como quieras. Es del mismo estilo que llevará tu gato.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste?

\- ¡Lo hago con todos mis esbirros! – se defendió Neo – ¿Y si escapabas? ¿Y si eras peligrosa? Mejor tenerte monitorizada y controlada que suelta con total libertad por…

\- Venga, ¿dónde lo tengo? ¡Ya me lo estás quitando!

\- Pero…

\- ¡De peros nada! – chilló Ana – Quítamelo, desactívalo, haz lo que sea. Pero no quiero que me acosen.

\- Si no lo hubieras llevado no te habría encontrado y ahora estarías yendo de la mano de aquel tipo tan simpático del callejón. ¿Te hubiera gustado eso? – repuso Neo, triunfante, cruzándose de brazos.

Ana abrió la boca para contestar pero la cerró tras pensarlo mejor. Luego lanzó un suspiro de exasperación y se dejó caer en el sillón, enfadada. NGin miró a Neo y, dejando el té en la mesa, asintió con la cabeza con vehemencia.

\- Bien dicho, jefe.

\- Mira – dijo finalmente Neo reuniendo toda su paciencia – Si deseas que te lo quite, lo haré. Pero no ahora, no después de lo que acaba de pasar.

Eso pareció funcionar pues Ana se tranquilizó visiblemente, si bien seguía frunciendo el ceño. Desde luego, Neo estaba preocupado por ella aunque sin saber muy bien por qué, se dijo que realmente estaba más interesado en que mantuviera el chip en el hipotético caso que la secuestraran para poder rastrear su posición y llegar así hasta su enemigo. De acuerdo que se lo quitarían, pero quizá tuviera tiempo de localizar su base durante un corto espacio de tiempo.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Neo? Y quiero la verdad – preguntó Ana espaciando mucho las palabras y sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

\- Si me dejas te lo explicaré todo.

Neo relató toda la historia de cabo a rabo y sin omitir nada, aunque intentó hacerlo con la parte donde había decidido masacrar a los bandicoot pero ella se había dado cuenta y le hizo confesar. Una vez que acabó Ana se quedó buen rato callada con el té en sus manos, pensativa.

\- Te he contado absolutamente todo lo que sé. Ni yo mismo entiendo qué es lo que ocurre, pero está claro que es alguien que me la tiene jurada por lo que sea y planea destruirme, llevándose todo mi trabajo por el medio.

\- ¿Por qué yo? – preguntó Ana finalmente – Hace años que no sé de ti ni tú de mi. ¿Cómo sabe de mi existencia y dónde encontrarme?

\- Eso es lo que no sé – admitió Neo, molesto – Al parecer está bastante bien informado de muchos detalles que nadie, salvo mis más cercanos esbirros, pueden conocer. Lo que me lleva a pensar, lógicamente, en que me han traicionado.

\- ¿Sospechas de alguien en particular?

\- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que la mayor parte de mis aliados han desaparecido o están en paradero desconocido… podrían haber sido ellos, pero sospecho especialmente de Uka-Uka. Nuestra relación no terminó especialmente bien después de nuestro intento por robarle el mojo…

\- ¿Y por qué hacer desaparecer a los bandicoot? Es decir, ellos son tus enemigos y le ayudaron la última vez.

\- ¿Desde cuándo Uka-Uka ha sido un buen aliado? Odia a los bandicoot tanto como yo pero ahora me odia también a mí. Está más que claro que ha sido él. Tanto Crash como Coco y Crunch han desaparecido sin dejar rastro, como acabo de decirte. NGin y yo peinamos la zona pero no encontramos ninguna evidencia… salvo ésta.

Neo sacó entonces de un bolsillo de su bata una diminuta máscara de madera con plumas decorativas. Cuando Neo la disparó con el rayo Agrandador (la contrapartida del Mínimo) la máscara recuperó su tamaño normal. La realidad de Ana había cambiado un poco su aspecto, pero Aku-Aku era inconfundible.

\- Tanto el doctor como yo pensamos que hubo algún tipo de lucha o resistencia por parte de esos apes… de los bandicoot – dijo NGin, decidiéndose a meter baza– Pero no encontramos tampoco indicios de tal cosa, salvo la máscara. Y, que sepamos, son inseparables.

\- Si hubo lucha Crash la utilizó, estoy seguro – dijo Cortex – pero por desgracia no responde ni ante NGin ni ante mi. Se queda totalmente estática, como una máscara vulgar…

Ana contempló la talla que reposaba silenciosa sobre la mesa y tuvo una idea.

\- Eso es porque sois malos – murmuró.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- En los juegos la máscara que está de vuestra parte es Uka-Uka ¿no? No creo que su hermano se juntara con vosotros, quizá sólo responda ante los buenos de corazón – explicó tomando la máscara en sus manos.

Le hubiera encantado decir que sintió como una corriente mágica agitándose a su alrededor y que la máscara comenzó a hablarle, pero no pasó absolutamente nada. Visiblemente decepcionada pero sin ganas de darse por vencida la miró fijamente y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que le contestara.

\- Poderoso Aku-Aku, te lo ruego, ayúdame – pensó, cerrando los ojos. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía Crash para activarla? Romper una caja con su efigie o directamente nada, Aku-Aku siempre estaba allí, pero una cosa era un juego y otra muy diferente era la realidad tras ese juego. Ana conocía la historia tras la máscara pero no conocía su funcionamiento exacto.

Al final desistió en sus intentos.

\- No lo entiendo – dijo sin disimular su frustración – No funciona tampoco conmigo.

Neo se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

\- Pues estamos apañados – farfulló – Es el único que nos puede dar una pista relatándonos lo que ocurrió en la playa. Si supiera a qué me enfrento tendría opciones para reducirlo pero me temo que a ciegas poco puedo hacer…

\- Las máscaras mágicas son caprichosas – asintió NGin solemnemente.

Ana dejó a Aku-Aku con suavidad sobre la mesa y luego observó detenidamente a ambos científicos.

\- Supongamos que, por un momento, doy alguna credibilidad a vuestra historia basándome en Aku-Aku y aquél Humphrey Bogart insectoide del callejón. Que de verdad hay un tipo que quiere ajustarte las cuentas llevándome a mí, incomprensiblemente, por el medio. ¿Qué propones hacer?

\- Propongo que vengas con nosotros a nuestra dimensión. Ahí estarás más segura.

\- He dicho que puedo creer vuestra historia pero no he mencionado nada de que me apetezca irme con vosotros.

\- ¿Prefieres quedarte a esperar al primo del tal Boggart? – preguntó Neo en tono burlón – Parecíais congeniar muy bien.

Ana intentó reprimir un escalofrío sin mucho éxito.

\- Ya me lo parecía. No te queda más remedio, tú eliges. O el doctor Cortex o el amigo del callejón.

Por un momento Ana se comportó como una cría porque empezó a hacer gestos que a Neo le recordaban a los pucheros que a veces le montaba Nina cuando era más pequeña, por ejemplo, cuando le obligada a comer algo que no le gustaba.

Sin embargo la razón se impuso al deseo y pareció darse por vencida.

\- Está bien – rezongó – Pero que conste que no lo hago por ti, sino porque sigo sin entender por qué ese tipo me ha metido en todo este lío. Y eso no me gusta, por lo que imagino que cuanto antes nos movamos antes acabaremos, podré regresar y seguir con mi vida.

\- Por supuesto – aseguró Neo y le ofreció la mano – Tienes mi palabra.

Ana dudó por un momento de contestarle que para ella la palabra de un científico malvado no implicaba ninguna garantía pero se lo pensó mejor y se limitó a estrechársela. Recordó fugazmente que la misma escena había tenido lugar en Twinsanity con Crash y que al final del mismo juego, cuando todo se resolvió, Neo intentó destruirle. Desechó el pensamiento de su mente.

\- ¡Bien! Ahora sólo tenemos que marcharnos…

\- Espera un momento – advirtió Ana – La primera vez que fui a tu mundo tuve muchos problemas por aquí por irme sin avisar. Esta vez pienso hacer las cosas bien.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Pues para empezar no llevo el modelito más apropiado así que voy a ponerme algo más cómodo y coger cosas que puedo necesitar. Además no puedo dejar a Arthas solo, no sé cuánto tiempo voy a estar fuera. ¿Me equivoco? – como Neo negó con la cabeza, ella continuó – Ya me lo suponía – dijo, acercándose al perchero y recuperando sus cosas.

Luego enfiló hacia su dormitorio aunque antes de entrar se giró para decir algo pero se interrumpió cuando vio que Gin se había quedado dormido apoyado en el brazo del sofá en una postura que, sin duda, iba a provocarle una buena tortícolis. Neo también vio a su colega y, como a modo de disculpa, sonrió agriamente y se encogió de hombros.

\- No toques nada – le susurró Ana en tono amenazador y cerró la puerta de su cuarto. Gin se sobresaltó ligeramente, murmuró algo ininteligible y siguió roncando con suavidad.

Neo estuvo a punto de increparle para que se despertara pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió dejarle tranquilo, al menos por el momento. Empezó a cavilar y pronto sintió la necesidad, como era habitual en él, de levantarse y pasearse dando vueltas. Sumido en sus elucubraciones empezó a ponerse de los nervios puesto que no soportaba estar de brazos cruzados pero, sobre todo, porque Nina le estaba esperando a quién sabía cuántas dimensiones de distancia. Eso a Neo no le gustaba nada, quería reunirse cuanto antes con su sobrina y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Cuando la espera se le antojó insoportable decidió desconectar y estudiar el apartamento de Ana pues la casa de una persona podía decir mucho sobre la misma y sentía curiosidad. Hacía unos diez años que se había preguntado muchas cosas sobre ella y ahora podía, supuso, responder a unas cuantas preguntas cuyas respuestas siempre quiso conocer.

Empezó fijándose en aquellos pósters enmarcados tan extraños y terminó deduciendo que se trataban de películas que a ella le gustaban. ¿Ciencia ficción? ¿Fantasía? Todo apuntaba a que sí. Sin embargo pronto pasó de los mismos y se centró en los libros. Las librerías ofrecían una amplia variedad de lo más dispar: había una balda con libros relacionados con la veterinaria, la zoología, la bioquímica y la anatomía, tanto humana como animal. También había lo que sin duda eran novelas de diversos géneros, abundando sobre todo libros de un tal Stephen King, Tolkien, , Lovecraft, Poe y algunos más, unos conocidos y otros no.

En otra librería más estrecha se apiñaban algunos cómics junto con más libros: R. , Anne Rice, Isaac Asimov… Por delante había diferentes figuras de diversos personajes que Neo no supo identificar, pero eran de lo más pintorescos y variados. Entonces recordó algo y se puso a buscar, no sin antes comprobar que Ana aún no iba a salir. Como no vio lo que buscaba abrió los armaritos de debajo. Dentro había más trastos similares (videojuegos, películas y discos de música) pero al mirar mejor lo encontró.

Y es que, a pesar de que ya lo sabía desde que Ana se lo confesara aquella noche en la playa hace tanto tiempo quería verlo con sus propios ojos. Se incorporó con las carátulas en las manos y se puso a mirar en concreto una que ponía "Crash Bandicoot:The Wrath of Cortex" y vio a su archienemigo devolviéndole la mirada desde aquél trozo de plástico. Cortex se vio también a sí mismo y, al fondo se adivinaba la silueta de otra vergüenza en su historial de inventos: Crunch, el otro bandicoot traidor. Siguió una muy injusta y humillante portada de "Crash Twinsanity", "Crash Bandicoot" "Crash Bandicoot 2", etc. Y ya la gota que colmó el vaso fue hurgar un poco más y encontrar una figura de Crash que, a su vez, le permitió encontrar otra de sí mismo. Neo se sostuvo así mismo; se trataba de una réplica de su persona en una postura que él consideraba favorecedora, sosteniendo su arma de plasma con la zurda mientras que la diestra reposaba sobre su pecho esbozando una sonrisa maligna y engreída. No supo cómo sentirse; por un momento pensó en una rata de laboratorio cuyos movimientos son observados en todo momento. Pero también se dio cuenta de que era famoso y pasó a sentirse halagado.

Entonces se preguntó por qué Ana guardaba las cosas de Crash en el armario en vez de ponerlas a la vista. Se respondió al momento rememorando las duras palabras de ella en la tienda y supuso los motivos. Lo dejó todo tal como estaba, contrariado.

Decidió alejarse de aquella zona pensando seriamente si quizá todos y cada uno de los personajes de aquellos videojuegos vivieran en otras dimensiones que el Psicotrón aún no le había revelado. Su mirada vagó entonces hacia las fotografías que adornaban el aparador de al lado y se acercó a observarlas más de cerca echándole una mirada de soslayo al gato, que parecía mirarle con cara de reproche.

\- ¿Y tú qué miras, bola de pelo? – le preguntó Neo pero Arthas no contestó, si no que siguió mirándole con sus grandes ojos amarillos.

Neo decidió ignorarle y concentró su atención en las fotos. En la mayoría aparecían retratadas personas totalmente desconocidas (salvo la harpía pelirroja) por lo que apenas las ojeó si bien se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna foto típica de parejas. ¿Significaba eso que Ana seguía soltera?

Se detuvo en una donde salía una niña rubia de enormes ojos azules – debía ser Ana de pequeña - siendo abrazada por una mujer muy guapa que Neo no conocía pero que le recordaba notablemente a la chica, por lo que se trataría de la madre. Ambas sonreían. Luego vio otra fotografía de la misma época donde, esta vez, Ana aparecía acompañada de un niño algo mayor de pelo oscuro y cara de pocos amigos ¿quizá su hermano?

Otra foto mostraba de nuevo a Ana en plena adolescencia, esta vez peinada con dos largas trenzas abrazada a un enorme perro lanudo que posaba sus dos patas delanteras sobre los hombros de la chica, saludándola. Ana tenía los ojos casi cerrados pero lucía una amplia sonrisa que dejaba ver un aparato dental. No supo la razón pero le gustó la fotografía, quizá porque por un momento volvió a acordarse de Nina y se preguntó si estaría bien.

En la siguiente foto reaparecía Ana, más crecidita y sin ortodoncia, llevando un precioso vestido. Su pelo, mucho más largo, caía en bucles y sobre los hombros Llevaba una banda de graduación y un diploma enrollado en una mano. Posaba sonriente con su hermano Dany, que incluso con traje lucía un aspecto algo desaliñado y rebelde, y quienes sin duda eran sus padres. Todos parecían felices y orgullosos. Durante unos segundos Neo sintió una aguda punzada de celos; él jamás había tenido una familia así... ni la tendría nunca.

Cuando oyó abrirse la puerta se giró rápidamente y fingió no estar mirando nada en particular pero Ana no le prestó ninguna atención si no que se dirigió hasta Arthas con un trasportín. La larga trenza había desaparecido y llevaba el cabello rubio suelto. Se había puesto una camisa de cuadros azules sobre una camiseta negra lisa, unos jeans gastados de color claro y zapatillas de deporte azules, muy parecidas a las que llevó en su anterior estancia en la isla. Metió a Arthas dentro del trasportín, que protestó con sendos maullidos y le dejó con cuidado en el suelo.

\- Ya casi estoy – dijo volviendo a su habitación a toda pastilla.

Neo meneó la cabeza. Sabía por propia experiencia que cuando una mujer decía eso es que aún le quedaba un buen rato, no importaba el contexto sobre el que se aplicara – recordó, por algún estúpido motivo, que McMurray tenía amplia experiencia en esa disciplina- y que lo mejor era sentarse a esperar, así que eso hizo. Cuando oyó a Ana hablar en la habitación de al lado pensó que se dirigía a él pero luego comprobó que estaba hablando por teléfono. Por la conversación dedujo que estaba hablando con su jefe porque la oyó decir que iba a ausentarse del trabajo unos días. Habló durante un buen rato y aún seguía hablando cuando reapareció con una mochila grande, un bolso pequeño en bandolera y una parka de estilo militar, de color verde y con escuditos cosidos en los hombros y pechera.

\- Siento mucho no haberos avisado con más tiempo pero ha sido todo tan inesperado que… – una pausa apartándose un mechón de pelo – Te lo agradezco, de verdad. Por cierto ¿cómo evoluciona Drew?

Neo aprovechó que estaba distraída para observarla mejor. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado la recordaba bastante bien pero no estaba acostumbrado a la Ana de esta dimensión. Aquí sus ojos no eran tan grandes ni de color tan intenso como él recordaba, si no que el tono azul era más sufrido y tenían forma más almendrada. Seguía teniendo unas pocas pecas y sus labios eran gruesos y rosados. No recordaba tampoco aquél ligero puente dorsal en la nariz respingona pero le gustó la arruga que se le formaba en el entrecejo. Así, sin gota de maquillaje, se acercaba más a la Ana que él recordaba. De la otra manera era demasiado bella, antinatural… inalcanzable.

\- Ajá, me alegro muchísimo – continuó ella - Sí, ya avisé al zoo y ahora tengo que llamar al refugio… oh, pues si les avisas tú mañana me harías un gran favor, pensaba pedírselo a mi madre... Gracias, de verdad… eso espero… gracias de nuevo, adiós.

Cuando Ana colgó el teléfono inalámbrico soltó un gran suspiro, parecía sumida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Neo – Deberíamos darnos prisa.

\- Pues entonces despierta a tu ayudante, yo ya he terminado.

Sin embargo no era exactamente así, puesto que Ana insistía en dejar a Arthas en un lugar donde pudiera estar atendido en su ausencia. A pesar de sus protestas ambos científicos tuvieron que subir al vehículo de Ana sin saber muy bien adónde iban a ir.

\- ¿Has pensado bien? – preguntó Ana mientras tomaba una carretera secundaria para salir de la ciudad – Es decir ¿qué motivaciones puede tener alguien en atacarte? ¿Es amigo o enemigo?

\- Amigo mío no, desde luego. ¿Te parecía a ti que la cosa del callejón tenía pinta amistosa?

Ana se estremeció pero insistió:

\- Quiero decir ¿alguien más aparte de Crash ha intentado frustrar tus planes alguna vez?

\- No, nunca.

\- Bueno, quizá el gobierno – apuntó Gin.

\- ¿Te parece a ti que esa es forma de proceder del gobierno? – preguntó Neo – Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo, que trabajaste un tiempo para ellos.

\- A decir verdad no, jefe. Pero sigo preocupado por el tema de los sistemas de seguridad…

\- ¿Qué sistemas de seguridad? – preguntó Ana lanzando una rápida mirada por el retrovisor para mirar a Gin. Neo iba en el asiento delantero.

\- Los de las instalaciones, ya sabes, el almacén que se incendió. Yo mismo programé el sistema de seguridad, encriptando y aislando cualquier posible vía de acceso. Y aun así, se las han apañado para entrar sin ser vistos. Francamente ¡siento que se han reído de mí!

La furia de Gin fue creciendo por momentos y empezó a oler a quemado dentro del coche. Neo se giró hacia él.

\- ¡Eh, cálmate de una vez, idiota! No es momento de perder los estribos – le advirtió.

Gin tomó entonces aire, mantuvo la respiración unos segundos y soltó todo el aire. Repitió el proceso varias veces haciendo más ruido del necesario pero pareció funcionar. El cohete dejó de emitir humo y su rostro se relajó.

\- Lo siento, a veces me pongo un poquito nervioso – se disculpó.

\- Entiendo. Y Uka-Uka sabe poco de ordenadores – insinuó Ana mirando de soslayo a Neo.

\- No creo que actúe solo, sea quien sea. Pero te digo yo que Uka-Uka está detrás – insistió él.

\- También creyó eso de los bandicoot y se equivocó – apuntó Gin y se ganó una mirada asesina de su superior.

Ana sacudió la cabeza.

\- Bueno, está claro que no tenemos ni idea de quién puede ser. Quizá deberíamos esperar para ver si se delata él solo.

\- ¿A ti no se te ocurre nadie? Ya que tanto te gusta nuestro universo – sugirió Neo.

\- Pues no, nunca se ha visto nada parecido a la… cosa, del callejón. Si te soy sincera, por un momento pensé que tú le habías enviado, hasta que habló. Luego recordé que tú sólo mutas animales de Australia y alrededores.

\- ¿Y?

\- Que no es tu estilo mutar insectos y, a juzgar por sus patas, esa cosa era algún tipo de insecto, quizá una cucaracha o un escarabajo.

\- O una mantis – apuntó Gin

\- No – negó la chica y lanzó una breve mirada al retrovisor para mirarle – Las mantis tienen unas patas delanteras diferentes, llamadas raptoras, que están pensadas para atrapar y ensartar a sus presas. Las de nuestro amigo eran diferentes, diría que marchadoras o incluso puede que excavadoras. La verdad estaba demasiado oscuro y yo demasiado asustada como para fijarme demasiado.

\- Alguien que le gusten los insectos – pensó Neo, pero, por mucho que se esforzó no conocía a nadie con esos gustos ni tenía noticias de que alguien hiciera ese tipo de trabajos. De hecho apenas conocía a alguien a quien le gustaran los insectos.

Pero había algo de lo que había dicho Ana que no se le había ocurrido. ¿Quizá el que estaba saboteándole la existencia sería un nuevo héroe? Pero entonces, si así era ¿por qué la había tomado con los bandicoot si ellos eran "buenos"? ¡Qué follón!

\- Ya hemos llegado – anunció Ana sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Se encontraban a las afueras, en una urbanización silenciosa y tranquila. Ana había llevado el vehículo hasta una parcela privada y lo había aparcado al lado de otro vehículo. La casa, de dos plantas y de estilo rústica sólo estaban encendidas las luces del piso de abajo.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Neo desconfiado, mientras Ana paraba el motor.

\- En casa de mis padres – contestó ella abriendo la puerta del conductor.

Fue hasta la parte de atrás y sacó el trasportín donde iba Arthas, que maulló cuando le movieron. Gin aprovechó y se apeó del vehículo dando un sonoro bostezo.

\- Oye… –comenzó Neo.

\- No tardo nada ¿vale? No me agobies, sólo quiero dejar a mi gato con mi madre y mi coche en un sitio seguro. Creo que no hay nada malo en eso… si queréis esperar quedaros en el coche.

\- Ni hablar porque entonces tardarás el doble – protestó Neo – Iremos contigo.

Desde la puerta les llegaba el sonido del televisor, sin duda por el tema de la conversación que tenía lugar se trataba de algún reality show.

\- ¿Mamá? – llamó Ana dejando el transportín cerca de la entrada. Arthas protestó lanzando una maullido pero la chica no podía soltarle así como así porque su madre era alérgica a los gatos y perros (a pesar de que habían llegado a tener perro, la alergia le dio después). No le haría mucha gracia tener a Arthas por casa, se encargaría sobre todo Dany de cuidarlo.

\- ¿Ana? – preguntó alguien.

Una mujer se había asomado hacia la entrada. Neo reconoció a la mujer de la fotografía, la madre de Ana, aunque estaba más envejecida: se parecía físicamente a su hija sólo que tenía el pelo más oscuro y corto, sus ojos eran grises y la piel más morena que la de su hija. Llevaba una bata de cuadros de colores negro, azul y verde y unas zapatillas de fieltro para estar por casa. A Neo le siguió pareciendo guapa a pesar de que había envejecido con respecto a la foto. A la mujer se le iluminó la cara cuando vio a su hija y ésta le dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.

\- ¡Hola mamá! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y papá?

\- Pues trabajando, hija. Esta semana tenía turno de noche. ¿Y éstos son…?

Ana se quedó entonces de piedra porque justo recordó que su madre había jugado con ella a los juegos de Crash en alguna ocasión. Es verdad que había sido hacía años luz pero quizá recordara. Quizá…

\- Son dos amigos de la clínica, ya te hablé de ellos. Mike y Randall – se apresuró a responder Ana y le dio tal codazo en las costillas a Neo que le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones.

La madre no se dio cuenta pero aun así enarcó las cejas y se les quedó mirando un tanto sorprendida.

\- Somos cosplayers – comunicó Gin tontamente y le tendió la mano que la señora Parker estrechó un tanto extrañada. ¡Eso es, buena idea!

\- Sí, como bien dice Mike, van disfrazados – añadió Ana– Justo salían de una fiesta de disfraces y me los he cruzado cuando venía de camino hasta aquí, fíjate qué casualidad. ¿A qué son chulos sus disfraces?

\- ¡Ah! Bueno, sí, sí que son chulos – se volvió a Neo y le sonrió- Así que tú eres Randall. ¿Qué tal está Sarah? ¿Ya se ha recuperado?

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó Neo.

\- ¡Randy! – exclamó Ana soltando una carcajada – Pues Sarah, tu mujer. ¿Quién si no? Ya sabes, le conté a mi madre lo de que se había caído por las escaleras y se había roto la pierna – volvió a reírse con un deje histérico y le clavó de nuevo el codo en las costillas.

\- ¡Ay! Digo, sí, claro, mi mujer… cómo pude olvidarme de ella je, je… esa torpe… ¡ejem! Está bien, sí, muy bien…

La señora Parker asintió frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo pero sin perder la sonrisa. Se hizo un incómodo silencio que duró unos segundos y entonces preguntó:

\- ¡Oh, qué maleducada! ¿Os pongo algo de beber? ¿Comida? Hice galletas con pepitas de chocolate esta tarde…

\- Me encant… – empezó a decir Gin pero Neo interpuso un brazo para frenarle.

\- En realidad nos iremos enseguida – repuso Ana.

Su madre parecía turbada.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Pues… mamá, he venido a traerte a Arthas – dijo, señalándole el transportín - Verás, ha surgido algo…

\- ¡Ana vino! ¡Ana vino! – exclamó una voz aguda llena de alegría pero con un deje gutural.

Una mancha oscura pasó como una exhalación y se arrojó a los brazos de Ana, como siempre hacía cuando la veía. La muchacha, ya aprendida, consiguió retener al mutante pero no pudo frenar un lengüetazo de lo más cariñoso.

Cortex se quedó con la boca abierta cuando reconoció al pequeño Lumpa, ahora algo más crecidito (o quizá fueran cosas de esa dimensión), un demonio de Tasmania que había mutado con el E-volvo hacía años y que, efectivamente, abandonó la dimensión Wumpa con los hermanos Parker. El estúpido y patoso Lumpa que sirvió como mozo de mantenimiento en el castillo ahora vivía con los padres de Ana. El mismo Lumpa que se comía su propia ropa, robaba comida de las despensas, se quedaba dormido donde le pillara, y que tenía la irritante habilidad de enredarse en las piernas ajenas hasta derribarte había cambiado. Su pelo lucía brillante y suave, despidiendo una fragancia que a Neo le pareció infantil. Conservaba en buen estado el peto vaquero con el que iba vestido si bien seguía yendo descalzo, al menos eso seguía igual; era imposible ponerle zapatos de ningún tipo.

\- ¡Lumpa! ¡Te dije que cuando vinieran visitas no salieras! – le regañó la señora Parker y miró un tanto alarmada a los visitantes – Es… bueno…

\- Tranquila mamá, saben lo de Lumpa: que experimentaron con él, que puede hablar… todo eso.

La señora Parker pareció calmarse. Temía que la gente se alarmase al ver al pequeño mutante y llamara a las autoridades; era totalmente anómalo ver a un animal de este tipo hablar y comportarse como un ser humano, si bien Lumpa se acercaba más a un niño que a un adulto. Así que Ana se basó en su historia real para inventarse una explicación que pudieran dar en caso de que alguien viera al pequeño demonio. Como la chica trabajaba como voluntaria para una organización que defendía los derechos de los animales y procuraba su bienestar habían hecho un rescate de varios de un laboratorio de pruebas, donde experimentaban con ellos. Por eso Lumpa era tan especial y había sido adoptado para que tuviera un hogar.

Aún a pesar de esta historia los Parker procuraban que los desconocidos no lo vieran y le habían enseñado a estarse escondido en su cuarto, la pequeña alacena bajo las escaleras que la señora Parker le había acondicionado con mucho cariño. La familia lo adoraba pero la madre era quien más tiempo estaba con él y le trataba casi como si fuera su hijo.

\- Está bien, tesoro – respondió la señora Parker, más relajada - Hacía mucho que él no te veía, tienes que venir más a menudo.

\- Lo sé… bueno Lumpa ¡quieto! Buen chico.

El demonio obedeció y dejó que Ana le dejara en el suelo. Entonces olisqueó el aire y se percató de la presencia de los dos científicos, reconociendo a Neo. Abrió los ojos como platos e ignoró las señales de éste, que le negaba con la cabeza y le hacía el gesto de "chitón". Un gruñido se formó en su garganta y se tensó.

\- ¡Amo malo! – exclamó enseñando los dientes, erizándosele el pelo - ¡AMO MALO!

\- ¿Qué tienes Lumpa? – preguntó la señora Parker preocupada y miró a Randall.

¡Lumpa iba a echarlo todo a perder! Ana se interpuso entre medias y no se le pasó por alto que Neo se metía la mano en el abrigo.

\- No, Lumpa – le dijo y le abrió muchos los ojos pero él no le hacía caso.

Estaba aterrorizado y furioso, reconoció la señora Parker, y parecía desear atacar a Randall por alguna razón que ella no entendía. Se agachó a sujetarle pero Ana la hizo un gesto de que se estuviera quieta.

\- Amo hace daño – gimió en un gruñido lastimero.

\- No, Lumpa – repitió Ana - ¡Lumpa! Mírame – dijo y le agarró la cabecita. Él obedeció y la miró a los ojos – No pasa nada ¿vale? – le susurró Ana.

Los ojillos del demonio pasaron de Ana a Neo y volvieron a Ana de nuevo.

\- Pero Amo… – susurró casi en un gruñido y se encogió.

\- Tranquilo, no tengas miedo. Confía en mí – le susurró de nuevo. Luego se inclinó hacia atrás y dijo más alto – Randall es amigo. Mike es amigo. ¿Lumpa bueno?

El mutante se mantuvo cabizbajo, cruzándose las manitas a la espalda y moviendo uno de sus pies descalzos como si remoloneara. Sabía que Randall era realmente Neo y que eso iba asociado con dolor. ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Había venido a hacerle daño a Ana? ¿Y a mamá? (así llamaba Lumpa a la señora Parker); si era así él le daría una lección, aunque le tuviera miedo. Ana le llamaba Randall ¿acaso no se había dado cuenta? ¿Oh sí y le estaba pidiendo que fuera bueno por algún motivo? No importaba, él siempre obedecía a Ana así que contestó:

\- Lumpa bueno.

La señora Parker soltó un suspiro de alivio y se volvió para disculparse:

\- Lo siento mucho Randall, normalmente es un pequeñín muy cariñoso y tranquilo, no sé qué le ha podido alterar así.

\- No pasa nada, señora – repuso Neo pero aún mantenía la mano dentro del bolsillo, con los dedos en torno a la empuñadora de la pistola.

Lumpa tampoco parecía haberse rendido y levantó ligeramente la cabeza, dejando ver un colmillo y mirándole fijamente. Sin embargo no volvió a hacer nada contra Neo-Randall. Se acercó a Ana y se abrazó a una de sus piernas sin apartar la mirada de él. Por su parte Neo le devolvió la misma mirada de pocos amigos.

\- Por cierto ¿qué me decías cariño? – preguntó la señora Parker.

Ana entonces le explicó, de manera un poco atropellada, que había un amigo suyo que estaba pasando por ciertos problemas y que ella iba a ir a echarle una mano. No entró en detalles y, obviamente, contó ciertas mentiras que la señora Parker se creyó o fingió creerse. Neo se dio cuenta de que le miraba con ciertas reservas y, por un momento, se le ocurrió que la señora se hubiera dado cuenta de que era un impostor. Sus sospechas crecieron cuando preguntó:

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas cariño? Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte.

Ana se mordió ligeramente el labio pero asintió, volviéndose hacia ellos. Nadie se había percatado que Lumpa se había esfumado hacía un buen rato.

\- No te preocupes – dijo Neo – Te esperaremos fuera. Avisaré a Sara de que llegaré más tarde. Vamos Gi… Mike.

\- Sí, jefe – contestó éste y salió tan tranquilo. Neo se llevó la mano a la frente, murmuró un juramento, luego dijo una despedida un tanto forzada y se apresuró a salir detrás.

Una vez que ambas se quedaron solas Ana tuvo que enfrentarse a su madre:

\- Bueno jovencita ¿vas a decirme qué está pasando? – preguntó entonces la señora Parker cruzándose de brazos.

Mientras esperaban Neo sacó las cosas de Ana del coche, puesto que no lo usarían más (había que ver cómo pesaba la mochila aquella, ¿qué se había traído? ¿la casa entera?). Lo dejó todo en el suelo y se puso a mirar el reloj, aunque se dio cuenta de que era totalmente absurdo por dos razones: primero, que la hora que marcaba era la australiana mientras que ahora se encontraban en Estados Unidos y, la segunda, que ni siquiera estaban en la misma dimensión y ya había comprobado que el tiempo no fluía en ambas por igual.

\- Estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo – protestó apoyándose en el coche – He dejado sola a Nina y ni siquiera sé cuántas horas habrán pasado.

\- Tranquilícese jefe, estará bien – dijo NGin que parecía concentrado en su cuaderno de notas.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Oh, intento adelantar trabajo. Sigo revisando el algoritmo que usé para proteger nuestro sistema. Intento detectar fallas en el mismo para entender cómo pudieron violarlo sin que nosotros nos enteráramos. Si también consiguiera rastrearle ya sería una maravilla.

\- No lo entiendo – pensó Neo en voz alta – Estamos luchando contra alguien que me conoce bien, sabe exactamente dónde está cada cosa y es un experto hacker informático. ¿Quién diantres puede ser?

\- No lo sé, quizá necesitemos más pistas – contestó Gin, pasó la hoja en la que escribía e hizo una lista con las cosas que sabían de su desconocido némesis.

Justo cuando terminaba de redactarla Ana salió de la casa y se acercó a ellos, parecía algo incómoda.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Neo, impacientándose - ¿Has terminado de despedirte de tu mamaíta? ¿Ya podemos irnos?

\- Pues sí, pero antes una última cosa.

\- Oh, por el amor de…

\- Prométeme que buscaremos a los Bandicoot.

\- ¿Estás de broma? Ese estúpido me ha hecho un favor borrándolos del mapa, ni por asomo me voy a molestar en buscarlos, ni siquiera sus cadáveres.

\- Eso es lo más raro de todo ¿no os parece? – interrumpió Ana. Luego se volvió y bajó la voz– Bueno mira, no quiero discutir aquí, mi madre podía escucharnos – realmente no pensaba que fuera así puesto que le había contado casi toda la verdad pero eso ellos dos no tenían por qué saberlo – No creo que los Bandicoot estén muertos. Si están vivos, prométeme que no les harás daño o no hay trato.

\- Está bien, con tal de que te calles de una vez y nos podamos ir. ¿Dónde abro el portal? No creo que delante del porche sea la mejor idea.

\- No, pero le he dicho que dejo aquí mi coche y que tú tenías otro. Así que no hay problema, vamos a un lateral de la casa y listo.

\- ¿Tu madre no se asomará por la ventana? Lo hacen todas, como las abuelas… es que mi abuela lo hacía – dijo Gin.

La chica se volvió a la casa.

\- No parece, estará viendo el concurso. Ya una vez que se sienta es muy raro que se levante.

Ana tomó la mochila y la miró con el ceño fruncido. Le parecía algo más pesada pero quizá fuera porque se sentía terriblemente cansada. Y pensar que estaba deseando que llegara el fin de semana para dormir como un lirón, aunque tenía pensado pasarse al mediodía por el refugio de animales un rato.

Caminaron unos metros dando un rodeo y acabaron en el jardín trasero, donde se llegaban a apreciar en la oscuridad las formas de unas mesas y sillas tapadas con una carpa y un pequeño huerto en el otro lado. Neo sacó el mando sin más preámbulos, pulsó un par de botones y se formó el portal.

\- Las damas primero – dijo.

Ana tomó aire, pues recordaba el mal rato que se pasaba al atravesar dimensiones pero saltó decidida a reencontrarse con la dimensión Wumpa.


	7. Capítulo 6 - Rescate sobre cuatro ruedas

**6\. RESCATE SOBRE CUATRO RUEDAS**

Ana sufrió la familiar sensación de vértigo cuando puso un pie de nuevo en la dimensión Wumpa pero para su alivio no fue tan malo como recordaba. Apoyó las manos en las rodillas para soportar el mareo.

\- Uff…

Neo y NGin, quienes habían empezado a caminar, se dieron la vuelta.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó NGin.

Ella no contestó pero levantó una mano para indicar que necesitaba un momento. Neo se cruzó de brazos.

\- A este ritmo…

Ana levantó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada poco amistosa. Tomó aire y se incorporó, mirando a su alrededor algo desorientada al esperar encontrarse en el laboratorio de Neo. Sin embargo estaban rodeados por un gran desierto rojo iluminado por el sol de la mañana.

\- ¿Dónde…?

\- En algún lugar de Australia, no puedo decirte exactamente dónde – le explicó Neo – Debemos recoger a Nina y luego ya nos pondremos en marcha hasta el Laboratorio Iceberg. Así que vamos, que no tenemos todo el día.

\- Déjela un momento, doctor, parece que el tránsito no le ha sentado demasiado bien – apuntó NGin.

Pero Ana era muy orgullosa y estaba enfadada por la actitud de Neo, por lo que a pesar de seguir un poco mareada dio un paso adelante.

\- Ya estoy lista.

Ana siguió a Neo y a Gin hasta una zona de densa vegetación. Ambos se pusieron a apartar algunas ramas y arbustos y dejaron a la vista una lona. Al apartarla ésta reveló un jeep todoterreno de color verde.

\- Gin, tú ponte detrás – ordenó Neo abriendo la puerta del conductor.

\- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

\- No pienses cosas raras, es mío – gruñó él, adivinando los pensamientos de la chica y arrancó el motor.

\- ¿Y tu dirigible?

\- Lo he dejado en el laboratorio, no quería arriesgarme a traerlo hasta aquí. La civilización está más cerca de lo que crees y llamaría demasiado la atención.

Tras avanzar unos minutos por un camino de tierra llegaron hasta una carretera asfaltada. Ana echó un vistazo a su alrededor y no vio ningún signo de ciudades o pueblos, lo único que vio fue un grupo de canguros que se alejaban dando saltos.

\- ¿Está muy lejos donde tenemos que ir?

\- Pues un poco.

Ella suspiró y, apoyando el codo en la ventanilla, se puso a mirar el paisaje australiano, totalmente opuesto al entorno de metal y cristal que ella veía a diario. Desde luego que a Ana le encantaba la naturaleza pero encontraba los colores rojizos y pardos del desierto realmente hostiles y prefería el frescor y verdor que encontraba en su hogar, aunque sabía que estaba siendo injusta con aquel país: si algo tenía Australia eran contrastes, dependiendo del lugar donde te encontraras podías tener desierto, manglares, bosques o grandes praderas. Intentó adivinar dónde podrían estar pero fue en vano; al menos sabía que tendrían que ir hacia el sur, a algún lugar cerca de Tasmania, que era donde más o menos sabía ella que estaban las islas Wumpa, aunque el Laboratorio Iceberg estaría incluso más al sur. Suspiró molesta, no le gustaba sentirse desorientada.

Neo le lanzó una mirada de soslayo pero no se atrevió a hacer ningún comentario por el momento. Por su parte NGin parecía dar cabezadas. ¿Cómo estaba tan tranquilo? Si los pillaban pisando suelo australiano se les podía caer el pelo a los dos porque, aunque el gobierno era tolerante con su presencia en las islas, podrían darles problemas aquí. Y a él no le apetecía contestar preguntas incómodas así que cuanto menos tiempo estuvieran en el maldito lugar mejor. Y además Nina estaba sola.

Pisó algo más el acelerador con impaciencia. Su gesto pareció atraer la atención de Ana por un segundo, pues creyó que la chica giraba ligeramente la cabeza, aunque rectificó y continuó mirando hacia el paisaje.

Por alguna razón Neo sentía la necesidad de decir algo para romper el hielo.

\- Así que te gusta el rock – comentó mirándola de soslayo – La verdad, no tenía ni idea… aunque ahora que lo pienso recuerdo que decías que trabajabas como camarera para pagarte los estudios y aquella tarjeta de un bar. Debe gustarte para aguantar tantas horas con esa música…

Ana guardó silencio y, cuando Neo ya pensaba que no iba a responder e iba a hacer otro intento, recibió una contestación aunque algo distante:

\- El bar es de mi hermano… pero sí, me gustaba trabajar allí. Y sí que me gusta el rock.

\- ¡Ah! Entonces te llevarías bien con Nina… no hay quien le saque del rock. Está todo el día con la música puesta y…

Neo se mordió la lengua cuando notó los ojos de Ana clavados en él.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué pretendes con esta conversación?

\- ¿Es que uno no puede charlar tranquilamente para matar la monotonía de la carretera?

\- Mira, estoy aquí porque no tengo más remedio. Podía estar ahora misma en mi cama bien calentita y dormida pero no es así, si no que estoy aquí porque alguien quiere secuestrarme o matarme.

\- Esta vez la culpa no ha sido mía.

\- ¡Claro que ha sido tuya! Si nunca me hubieras traído aquí la primera vez ese tío jamás hubiera sabido de mí y esto sería totalmente innecesario.

\- No pienso discutir – advirtió él.

\- Ni yo tampoco. Con su permiso, doctor, voy a echar una cabezada – gruñó ella y se recostó con la cabeza vuelta hacia la ventanilla y con los brazos cruzados.

Para ser justos había sido sincera puesto que se sentía muy cansada y apenas tardó un par de minutos en dormirse.

Por desgracia, tras lo que a ella le pareció un rato después (Ana ignoraba cuánto) un suave pitido la hizo despertar. Parpadeó confusa porque por un momento no sabía dónde estaba pero cuando vio el desierto lo recordó de inmediato. Soltó un gruñido y miró a Neo.

\- ¿Y ahora qué es lo que pasa?

\- Casi sin gasolina – protestó Neo que seguía al volante.

\- No se preocupe jefe – intervino NGin mirando el mapa. También se había despertado y consultaba un mapa de carretera – Hay una gasolinera a unos escasos treinta kilómetros en la dirección que tenemos que seguir.

\- No quiero demorarme más de lo necesario, cuanto antes nos reunamos con Nina mejor.

\- Pero me temo que no hay suficiente en el depósito para eso.

Neo soltó un juramento.

\- Lo sé, lo sé.

\- ¿Cuánto rato he estado dormida? – preguntó Ana desperezándose.

\- Poco más de una hora – le contestó Neo con brusquedad mirando molesto al indicador de gasolina que había dejado de pitar pero que protestaba parpadeando en color rojo.

Aproximadamente un cuarto de hora después vieron la gasolinera que mencionaba NGin y Neo se desvió, aparcando el vehículo delante de un surtidor.

\- Ana, tú llamas menos la atención. Llénalo – dijo Neo, dándole las llaves y algo de dinero.

La chica no tuvo más remedio que apearse y hacer lo que le decían a pesar de su claro disgusto.

Mientras, Cortex tamborileaba con los dedos en el volante sin apartar la vista de una de las cabinas telefónicas; aún tardarían otra hora más en llegar hasta su búnker y eso pisándole con ganas al acelerador. No podía evitar estar realmente preocupado, quizá debería llamar a Nina para ver cómo estaba y decirle que ya iban de camino.

Contó las monedas que le quedaban y pensó que era una buena idea, además no había nadie más en la estación, sólo el empleado en el interior de la tienda con el que ni siquiera hacía falta cruzar palabra.

\- Gin, voy a llamar a Nina para ver si está todo bien. Quédate a cargo del coche – comenzó a decir pero vio que su compañero se había quedado dormido de nuevo y roncaba ligeramente en el asiento de atrás.

Lanzando un suspiro Neo se apeó del vehículo y se encaminó hacia las cabinas en el momento en que Ana salía de la tienda y volvía al vehículo. La chica le siguió con la mirada preguntándose qué estaría haciendo pero ni le preguntó ni él le dio ninguna explicación. Mientras la gasolina se vertía en el depósito se preguntó cómo demonios había decidido meterse en todo este lío. El sol caía de lleno y, a pesar de las horas de la mañana, ya empezaba a notarse calor; Ana resopló enfurruñada consigo misma. ¿Por qué había venido? Es cierto que aquella cosa del callejón la había hecho temblar de pies a cabeza y el mero hecho de pensar en ese momento le provocaba escalofríos a pesar del calor. No había llegado a verle la cara pero se imaginaba todo tipo de rostros inhumanos desagradables debajo de aquel sombrero tan fuera de lugar. Sin embargo y a pesar de todo decía que aquél detalle era importante.

El sonido que provocó el surtidor al cerrarse para interrumpir el paso de la gasolina la sacó de su ensimismamiento; ya había terminado. Ana quitó el surtidor y cerró el compartimento del depósito. Luego montó en el jeep y se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta, esperando a Cortex con cara de pocos amigos: cuanto antes se marchasen antes acabaría todo y podría volver a su rutina.

Observó con el ceño fruncido a Neo en la cabina, con un brazo apoyado en la pared, inclinado como medio escondiéndose pues parecía forzar la postura para darles la espalda. Uno de sus pies golpeaba el suelo, signo de impaciencia. ¿Qué estaría tramando ahora?

Un zumbido continuo que iba en aumento la hizo mirar hacia la carretera.

Cortex se mantenía a la espera pero el teléfono seguía sonando sin que nadie respondiera. Empezó a preocuparse ¿qué estaba haciendo Nina para no contestar? ¿Por qué no cogía el teléfono? Por el otro oído llegó hasta él un sonido como de un motor que se acercaba, algún otro coche que iba por la carretera; no era una muy transitada, por eso la había elegido.

Entonces escuchó el inconfundible claxon de su vehículo. Se volvió y vio a Ana haciéndole señas señalando hacia la carretera, pero no oía lo que decía. Justo en ese momento pasaba una camioneta a toda pastilla en dirección contraria a la que ellos llevaban… y creyó ver a Nina en su interior, acompañada de… ¿Ripper Roo? ¿Y quién iba al volante? Sí, era Koala Kong, que iba ridículamente metido a presión porque apenas entraba, abarcando toda la parte delantera.

Se quedó clavado en el sitio. ¿Acaso…?

\- ¡Vamos Neo, que se la llevan! – exclamó Ana pasándose al asiento del conductor.

Neo echó a correr hacia el jeep farfullando que los siguieran y tuvo tiempo justo de entrar, pues Ana arrancó el motor y empezó a dar marcha atrás. Acabó entrando de cabeza y quedó con las piernas en el aire. La chica colocó el vehículo en la dirección contraria a la que iban desde un principio y pisó al máximo el acelerador, levantando una polvareda.

\- ¿Q-qué ha pasado¿ Abuela ¿ya está la comida? ? – preguntó Gin con la voz pastosa.

\- ¡Qué no escapen! – gritó Neo sentándose correctamente y abrochándose el cinturón, ignorando al confuso Gin.

\- No lo harán – aseguró Ana metiendo marcha.

Por su rápida reacción se mantenían cerca de la camioneta de los supuestos secuestradores. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Qué hacían esos dos aquí y por qué habían raptado a Nina? ¿Y por qué ésta no se defendía? Pasaban de la máxima velocidad permitida, lo cual podía meterles en un buen lío con la policía si había algún coche patrulla (y eso era lo que menos le apetecía a Neo) pero comenzaban a ganar terreno. Sin embargo los ocupantes parecieron darse cuenta pues hubo movimiento en el interior del vehículo. La inconfundible cara de Ripper Roo apareció por la ventanilla, con la lengua agitándose al aire. Soltó su famosa risa maníaca y lanzó algo hacia ellos.

\- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Neo.

Se trataba de una caja de TNT y Ana tuvo que dar un brusco volantazo para esquivarla. Soltó una palabrota y redujo la velocidad porque habían tenido suerte por esta vez, pero eso no significaba que a la próxima no le diera tiempo de evadirla y les estallara en la cara. A pesar de haber fallado Ripper Roo soltó otra carcajada.

\- ¿De dónde demonios saca esas cajas? – preguntó Ana en un chillido, dando un nuevo volantazo para esquivar otra y entonces recordó que el vehículo iba armado.- ¿Disparo un misil?

\- ¿Estás loca? Podrías volar el vehículo con Nina dentro, a saber cuántas cajas tiene ahí ese dichoso canguro loco. Debemos hacerles parar.

\- ¡Pues estamos frescos! Ya me dirás cómo hacemos eso.

\- Si fueras más rápido…

\- ¿Y arriesgarnos a volar por los aires? ¡Menuda idea! Además continuamente me obstruyen la carretera y no me dejan adelantarles.

Neo se dio cuenta de que llevaba razón; ella mantenía velocidad pero cada vez que intentaba acercarse Ripper Roo echaba otra caja de explosivos. Se arriesgó con su pistola de plasma y, poniéndola en modo paralizante, disparó varias veces. Pero los objetivos no eran claros, sumado a los continuos movimientos de ambos vehículos hacían muy difícil que atinara. Iban en clara desventaja.

Neo soltó un juramento justo en el momento en que Ana tenía una revelación; gracias al terreno, tenía una amplia visión de la carretera. Vio que los otros se habían saltado un camino secundario de tierra donde abundaba fruta Wumpa. Tuvo una súbita intuición y, bruscamente, giró el volante para tomar el camino secundario.

\- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? – exclamó Neo, riñéndola - ¡Se han ido por allí!

\- Lo sé, tengo una idea.

\- ¿Cómo que tienes una idea? ¡Los vamos a perder del todo!

\- Que no.

\- ¡Que sí! ¡Y se llevan a mi sobrina! Esto no pasaría si yo tuviera el volante…

\- Oye, como no te calles y me dejes conducir te arrojo fuera de una patada.

Neo farfulló algo incomprensible y se puso a otear buscando frenéticamente el otro coche. El camino por el que se habían metido era poco más que un camino de tierra y la suspensión no era muy buena por lo que la conducción era un tanto difícil. Y más cuando Gin berreó tan fuerte que casi les deja sordos:

\- ¡PRECIPICIOOO!

Ana, que fruncía el ceño y tenía los ojos brillantes, pareció sorprendida por un momento pero entonces, en vez de frenar, pisó el acelerador llevando al todoterreno hasta su máxima velocidad.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡Nos vas a matar! – aulló Neo y se agarró a la tapicería como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- ¡Confía en mí! – fue la respuesta de la chica, una que a él no le gustó nada.

Y entonces volaron. Neo seguía aferrado con toda su alma a la tapicería y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras gimoteaba. Gin iba en una postura similar en el asiento trasero a grito pelado. En cuanto a la conductora, lucía una amplia sonrisa. La estampa hubiera resultado cómica para alguien que no hubiera ido en el vehículo.

El vehículo cayó pesadamente al otro lado con un fuerte crujido, levantando gruesas volutas de polvo y, dando tumbos, volvió a circular por el camino de tierra que continuaba serpenteando por el terreno árido.

Sin decir una palabra al respecto Ana estabilizó el vehículo girando el volante con su mano izquierda mientras que cambió las marchas con la derecha. Avanzaron por una pendiente y vieron la carretera que buscaban justo debajo.

\- ¡GUAUUU! – gritó Gin levantando el puño en el aire y dedicando una mirada hacia atrás - ¡Qué divertido! ¿REPETIMOS?

Neo, quien hacía esfuerzos hercúleos por reprimir las náuseas le lanzó una mirada asesina a través del retrovisor. Se estaba preguntando dónde demonios habría aprendido Ana a conducir así y estaba a punto de gritarle cuando tuvo que morderse la lengua al comprobar que ella había tenido razón y, para su alivio, vieron a su objetivo… estaban justo en paralelo pero si no frenaban se estamparían contra ellos.

Y Ana pisaba el acelerador.

\- ¿Pero qué haces ahora? – exclamó Neo, aún lívido.

\- ¿Que qué hago? ¡Hacerles parar!

El todoterreno chocó lateralmente contra la camioneta, pues Koala no tuvo tiempo de reacción al no verles aparecer por su derecha hasta que los tenían encima. Neo apenas tuvo tiempo de ver las caras de sorpresa de los dos mutantes antes de que chocaran contra ellos; Ripper se reía con su lengua afuera y Koala había adelantado su mandíbula inferior, en un claro gesto de concentración. ¿Qué le pasaba en los ojos? Por desgracia el golpe no fue suficiente para sacarlos de la carretera, que era claramente el objetivo de Ana pero al menos consiguió que se metieran en el otro carril en un desenfrenado manejar de volante y palanca de mano. Manteniéndose cerca de ellos consiguió estabilizar el todoterreno pero ahora eran los mutantes quienes contraatacaban.

\- ¡DALES KOALA! ¡DALES! ¡AJAJAJA! – bramaba Ripper dando saltitos en el asiento.

Recibieron el golpe y a esa velocidad corrían el mismo riesgo de salirse fuera pero Ana giró el volante en dirección a ellos y consiguió mantenerse dentro del asfalto. Apretando los dientes luchó por no disminuir la velocidad porque volverían a la misma situación del principio y se mantuvo a la misma altura del otro coche. Las carrocerías echaron chispas. Ripper se inclinó por la ventanilla casi cayéndose afuera en el proceso y le echó los dientes a la chica.

\- ¡Aayy! – gritó Ana cuando la agarró por la coleta, pero no soltó el volante. El canguro tiraba de ella para echarla fuera.

Neo, quien ya se había recuperado por completo y había sacado de nuevo su pistola, se dio cuenta del apuro y abrió fuego apuntándole. El disparo paralizante hizo su efecto y Ripper volcó dentro del vehículo, chocándose con Koala y provocando que a éste diera un bandazo. Ana, quien se había recuperado, aprovechó la situación y volvió a embestirlos por un lateral, sacándolos finalmente de la carretera. Acto seguido pisó con ambos pies el freno.

Vieron como el otro vehículo hacía zig-zag hasta que se estrelló en una zanja. Un par de cajas que quedaron de TNT saltaron por los aires y una estalló lejos del vehículo. Neo ya había salido escopetado del jeep con su pistola por delante. Koala se había golpeado la cabeza con el salpicadero y parecía inconsciente, sin embargo Ripper bajó del vehículo dando traspiés y se apresuró hasta la otra caja de TNT. Parecía un poco aturdido pues inclinó la cabeza a un lado pero Neo no sabía si le miraba fijamente puesto que sus ojos no paraban quietos en las órbitas, girando en un frenesí casi hipnótico. Le apuntó.

\- ¡Ripper, chico malo! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Por supuesto que a él se le ocurrió. Soltando sus características carcajadas de lunático dio un par de brincos sobre sí mismo, girando como una peonza y lanzó con su cola la caja hacia el científico. Sin embargo éste estaba en guardia y había pensado en usar la caja contra el canguro, de modo que disparó haciendo que explotara no muy lejos del canguro mutante. La detonación hizo que Ripper saliera volando hacia atrás y se golpeara de cabeza contra el lateral del vehículo, abollándolo. No volvió a levantarse.

Lo habían conseguido, habían detenido el vehículo y rescatado a Nina.


	8. Capítulo 7 - Al fin un poco de luz

**7\. AL FIN UN POCO DE LUZ**

\- ¡Nina! – gritó Cortex con el corazón en un puño y se acercó corriendo al vehículo accidentado tras cerciorarse que Ripper Roo estaba fuera de juego.

Para su sorpresa y alivio se encontró con su sobrina desternillándose de risa. Aún permanecía en el interior, atada con unas cuerdas, esa era la razón por la que no había podido ayudarlos.

\- ¡Guau! Menuda explosión – exclamó con una sonrisa, aunque no pudo añadir nada más porque Neo la dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡Menos mal! – exclamó con gran alivio en la voz - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, aunque si me desatas, estaré mejor.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Neo mientras la liberaba.

Nina bajó la cabeza, parecía claramente avergonzada.

\- Me engañaron como a una tonta, no sé cómo encontraron el búnker. Me hicieron creer que eráis vosotros de regreso y cuando abrí la puerta (en serio, tienes que mejorar la seguridad e ese sitio) me encontré a Koala y a Ripper Roo. Me dijeron que os habían capturado, que si oponía resistencia te harían daño… ¡y es que no sabía dónde estabas! Te marchaste dejándome allí sin darme ninguna explicación, podría haber ido con vosotros.

\- Tienes razón, te prometo que no volveré a cometer el mismo error otra vez.

\- Por cierto ¡ha sido una pasada de persecución! – dijo señalando con la cabeza al vehículo donde la llevaban secuestrada.

Neo carraspeó, algo celoso.

\- No era yo quien iba al volante – admitió a regañadientes.

\- Oh, ¿entonces? – preguntó Nina y se volvió a mirar hacia donde señalaba su tío con la cabeza.

Ana se había acercado hasta el lugar de los hechos aunque no hacia los Cortex, en parte porque quería dejarles intimidad y por otra porque quería atender a los mutantes heridos.

\- ¿Quién es esa?

\- Es la persona que he tenido que ir a buscar – se limitó a contestarle Neo.

\- ¿Me has dejado tirada por esa tipa?

\- Oye, eso no ha sido lo que he hecho…

\- ¡Nina! Menos mal que estás bien – dijo Gin acercándose. Por una vez, Cortex agradeció la interrupción.

Ana trabajaba ajena a la conversación de aquellos tres. Como médico que era estaba preocupada por los mutantes heridos. Como tal no le importaba lo que habían intentado conseguir hacía tan solo unos momentos atrás: matarles.

Se arrodilló cerca de Ripper Roo con cautela y comprobó que estaba inconsciente; sabía que no estaba muerto porque en los juegos parecía tener buena resistencia a las explosiones, a fin de cuentas todos los combates contra él tenía material explosivo de por medio. Por suerte no tenía ninguna herida considerable pero lo que más le preocupaba era su mente. Escuchó unos quejidos y su mirada se volvió al interior del vehículo; Koala estaba despertando. Se incorporó y retrocedió, dividida entre la preocupación y la necesidad de ponerse a salvo. Koala la conoció en su estancia en el castillo y nunca hizo nada para lastimarla ¿por qué ahora sí?

Él de alguna manera se las apañó para apearse del maltrecho vehículo, cuya puerta se cayó al abrirse. El estrépito del metal chocando contra el suelo puso en aviso a los otros.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó con su vozarrón a nadie en particular.

\- ¡Ana! – gritó Neo llegando hasta ella seguido de su sobrina y Gin. Apuntó hacia Koala con su pistola - ¡Eh, quieto donde estás Koala!

El interpelado sacudió su cabezota y, acto seguido, se llevó una mano a la frente, donde tenía un gran chichón que crecía por momentos. Sin duda el golpe también le había ocasionado una conmoción. Parpadeó varias veces y miró confuso hacia el grupo.

\- ¿Doctor Cortex? ¿Qué hace aquí en Hollywood? – preguntó con una excelente dicción.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Koala, nunca has sido lo suficientemente listo para mentir así que ni lo intentes. Sabes de sobra que estamos en Australia – dijo Neo.

Koala soltó un gemido, se tambaleó y se fijó en la furgoneta volcada. Abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Neo y Gin intercambiaron una mirada pero fue Nina la que habló.

\- ¿Por qué me secuestraste saco de músculos? – sus manos metálicas crujieron.

\- ¿Cómo? Yo no te he secuestrado…

\- Te vas a enterar – dijo Nina poniéndose en actitud de lucha, apuntándole con uno de sus puños.

\- Espera – dijo Ana y se adelantó unos pasos a pesar de la protesta de la chica – Koala ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Él parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido, como si no creyera lo que veían sus ojos.

\- ¿Doctora Parker? – preguntó y esbozó una amplia sonrisa que le dio un aire bobalicón, dejando a la vista unos dientes blancos y enormes.

\- ¿Por qué has intentado matarnos? – le preguntó ella con cuidado.

Él abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¡Yo no he hecho eso! Y mucho menos a ti.

\- Entonces si me acerco a examinarte ¿no me harás daño?

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- Ana, eso no es buena idea – intervino Neo.

\- ¿No te das cuenta de que pasa algo raro? – le susurró Ana en voz baja – Baja el arma, hazme caso.

Pero Neo no lo hizo, si no que en su lugar dijo:

\- Como se te ocurra hacer algo no dudaré en disparar.

\- Si así fuera y no disparara usted doctor, yo mismo le mataré – dijo Koala solemnemente.

Ana volvió al jeep, hurgó en la bolsa de deporte y sacó un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Se puso a desinfectarle el chichón.

\- Koala ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas? – le preguntó ella con suavidad.

El mutante no respondió enseguida si no que pareció meditar durante unos momentos. Frunció el ceño concentrándose todo lo posible.

\- Acababa de salir del gimnasio, sí. Estoy entrenando para un campeonato de halterofilia que se celebra dentro de un mes en Santa Mónica – contestó – Ya era casi de noche así que me encaminé directamente al hotel dando un paseo. Pero entonces…

\- Entonces ¿qué? Intenta recordar.

\- No lo sé… había alguien esperándome en la entrada, pero no recuerdo qué aspecto tenía. Aunque, ahora que recuerdo, no era la primera vez que lo veía. Me intrigaba y preocupaba a partes iguales pero nunca llegué a acercarme a él a decirle algo. Pero ese día…vi un fogonazo y después se quedó todo negro.

Ana levantó la vista y miró a Neo; el científico estaba cruzado de brazos y miraba con desconfianza a su antiguo esbirro. Gin tomaba notas en su cuaderno, murmurando palabras ininteligibles y Nina escuchaba con atención.

\- Después de eso, apenas recuerdo algo más. Es como si lo hubiera soñado…

\- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo – dijo Neo – Venga, confiésalo. ¿Por qué querías raptar a Nina?

\- Yo no quería raptarla, no tengo nada en contra de ella. Las Wumpa son agua pasada para mí. ¿Por qué no me cree? – preguntó el mutante.

\- Calma, Koala – le recomendó Ana – te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza y necesitas descansar. No debes alterarte – y lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Neo.

\- ¿Y el canguro azul? – preguntó Nina – Quizá él suelte prenda.

\- ¡Con delicadeza! – pidió Ana cuando Neo se acercó a Ripper Roo.

Neo le llamó por su nombre pero como él no reaccionó ajustó su pistola, seleccionó "Rayo", ajustó la potencia y apretó el gatillo. El mutante se sacudió dando un aullido cuando la electricidad recorrió su cuerpo desde la punta de la cola hasta su hocico.

\- ¿PERO QUÉ HACES? – gritó Ana corriendo hacia ellos.

\- Despertarle – contestó Neo con una risita y encogiéndose de hombros. Parecía divertirse.

\- ¡No puedes hacerle eso! ¿Es que quieres matarle? ¡Apártate de él! – dijo Ana, furiosa, haciendo amago de querer empujarle.

\- ¡Eh, rubita! No le hables así a mi tío – dijo Nina interponiéndose entre ambos y adelantando un puño.

\- ¡Calma, calma, señoritas! – dijo Gin, a su vez metiéndose entre Ana y Nina. Neo se estaba aguantando la risa – Por favor, así no solucionamos nada. Más tarde, quizá…

\- Monstruo – dijo Ana mirando a Neo y se volvió hacia Ripper Roo, quien ahora miraba con los ojos fuera de las órbitas a su alrededor.

\- Qué… qué… que-que-que – graznó pataleando sin cesar, apoyándose de espaldas en el vehículo y comenzó a reírse sin control.

\- ¡Ripper Roo! ¡Eucalipto! – dijo Ana con calma. Estaba aplicando una terapia que puso en práctica en su anterior estancia en el castillo y en la que no consiguió profundizar por falta de tiempo. Mediante una primitiva hipnosis consiguió que la palabra "Eucalipto" enraizara en la mente de Ripper Roo, provocando que cuando la escuchara el canguro se calmara inmediatamente. Él se relajó visiblemente pues su risa se detuvo con brusquedad, sus ojos dejaron de mostrar aquellas espirales rojas y amarillas y volvieron a ser negros. Su respiración se calmó y dejó de patalear.

\- ¿Doctor Roo? – preguntó Ana con timidez.

Poca gente sabía que Ripper Roo era realmente un ser inteligentísimo siempre a pesar de su doble personalidad. Tras ser derrotado por Crash la primera vez el doctor Brio se encargó de que fuera a terapia intensiva durante ocho años para poder calmar su lado psicótico, fruto del sufrimiento que padeció durante su mutación. Aparte de sanar su mente con psiquiatría también la cultivó con estudios superiores, llegando a escribir un libro que tituló "A través de los ojos del Vortex: Un estudio de evolución rápida y sus consecuencias" que tuvo un alto volumen de ventas, aunque casi nadie sabía que había sido un animal el que lo había escrito.

Por supuesto todo esto Ana lo conocía y por ello nombró a la personalidad intelectual del canguro, Doctor Roo, cuidando de no mencionar en absoluto a su otra mitad psicópata y perturbada, Ripper.

Él parpadeó con fuerza y estudió el rostro de Ana.

\- ¿Doctora Parker? – preguntó esbozando una leve sonrisa. Miró a su alrededor y el miedo afloró en su rostro, haciendo que le temblara la voz – Doctor Cortex…

\- Hola de nuevo, maldito lunático. Tenemos cosas de las que hablar – dijo Neo.

El doctor Roo sufrió una ligera convulsión y Ana repitió la palabra mágica que volvió a calmarle.

\- ¿Te importa dejarnos un poco de espacio? – Pidió con fría cortesía – Le pones nervioso.

\- Quiero que me responda a tres cositas primero, no tardaré – contestó Neo con dulzura y volvió a armar su pistola, esta vez a plena potencia.

\- De eso nada. Déjamelo a mí porque tú lo único que conseguirás será que vuelva a salir el otro – le susurró Ana mirando de soslayo al canguro que, a su vez, les miraba a ellos con terror – Oye, si de verdad quieres saber por qué están aquí debes hacerme caso.

Neo la miró durante unos segundos pero finalmente cedió.

\- Cinco minutos – le farfulló y se alejó con los otros dos sin quitarles los ojos de encima a Ana y a Roo.

\- Doctora, no me deje a solas con él…

\- No te preocupes Roo, no lo haré. ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Terriblemente – se interrumpió, teniendo un tick nervioso – Terriblemente agotado.

\- El doctor Cortex te ha golpeado muy fuerte. Voy a revisarte pero necesito que me contestes mientras tanto a un par de preguntas.

\- Por usted, lo que haga falta.

Ana le interrogó durante esos cinco minutos, apurando el tiempo lo máximo posible. Roo le explicó que estaba en su despacho trabajando en un nuevo libro sobre la psicología marsupial cuando alguien le golpeó en la cabeza. No recordaba nada hasta este momento. Koala, quien se había recuperado y había escuchado la conversación, les dejó cierta intimidad pero luego se sentó cerca. Roo estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo como para no reaccionar ante él.

\- ¿Tú tampoco recuerdas nada, ratón azul? – preguntó Koala.

\- No, lamento no poder ser de más ayuda. Esto es muy extraño – dijo Roo, preocupado – No es ninguna casualidad. Alguien quería que hiciéramos cosas terribles y no tengo ni la más remota idea de quién puede ser.

\- Nosotros tampoco tenemos ninguna idea – dijo Ana - Quizá deberíais venir con nosotros…

\- Con usted iría a cualquier sitio doctora – contestó Roo - Pero no con el doctor Co-Cortex… su mera visión me provoca un gran malestar, el mismo que cuando algo explota. Él no debería salir de nuevo nunca más, ya sabe a quién me refiero…a mi otro yo. Es peligroso. Soy consciente de que le mordió porque quería llevársela… tenía que hacerlo – confesó estremeciéndose – No sé por qué pero creo que está en peligro.

\- Ya lo sé, por eso estoy aquí.

\- ¡Se acabó el tiempo, chica! – exclamó Neo, adelantándose con Gin y Nina al lado – Y bien, Roo, necesito respuestas y las necesito ahora.

\- ¡Déjale en paz! Le pasa lo mismo que a Koala, no recuerda nada.

\- Pues menudas ayudas. ¡Alguien está intentando hacer daño a mi sobrina! ¡Está fastidiándome a base de bien y ninguno de estos idiotas es capaz de decir nada al respecto!

\- Si en vez de ponerte a maldecir y prestaras atención quizá te dieras cuenta de qué demonios está pasando – dijo Ana, enfadándose.

Neo se detuvo y se acordó de los ojos de Koala. Le miró tan fijamente que el mutante se sintió incómodo.

\- Ahora que lo dices, quizás tenga algo que ver – murmuró.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Los ojos de Koala. Antes de que chocáramos pude ver que eran de un color blancuzco.

Todos guardaron silencio. Nadie se percató de cómo empalidecía el doctor Roo cuando una idea surgió en su mente, que a su vez dio lugar a otra idea que le aterrorizaba aún más. Guardó silencio.

\- ¿Qué sugieres tío?

\- Aún no lo sé. Pero me resulta vagamente familiar…

\- Sí, a mí también – convino Nina - ¿Recuerdas cuando obligamos a Coco a trabajar para nosotros? Sus ojos tampoco eran normales…

\- ¡Cáspita! ¡Las desapariciones! – exclamó Gin y pasó hojas de su cuaderno – Pinstripelli, Dingodile, Tiny… Koala Kong y Ripper Roo – el canguro tomó aire al escuchar su nombre completo - ¡Esa es la respuesta! Secuestra a nuestros esbirros y los vuelve en nuestra contra con algún tipo de control mental.

Ana se llevó las manos a la boca, escandalizada.

\- Los golpes en la cabeza… les despertaron.

\- ¡Eso es! – dijo Neo dando una palmada – ¡Ah, qué brillante! Consigue que luchemos entre nosotros usando a mis esbirros como cortina de humo, cubriéndose las espaldas y matando dos pájaros de un tiro. Es brillantemente diabólico, el tipo me caería bien en otras circunstancias. Pero ¿cómo sabía quiénes eran y cómo encontrarlos? ¡Para mí está cada vez más claro! Ese maldito de Uka-Uka…

\- ¿Crees que Uka-Uka está detrás de todo esto? – preguntó Nina – Pues hay algo que no entiendo. Si quiere lastimarme para hacerte daño a ti ¿por qué no me mataron estos dos directamente cuando me echaron el guante?

\- Porque es un juego, supongo, un juego de villano – murmuró Neo.

\- O quizá la quiera para algo en concreto – sugirió Ana.

\- Pero ¿y los bandicoot? – preguntó Gin.

\- Mmmmm – Neo pensaba – Quizá podían ser un problema y por eso los barrió. O quizá también se los haya llevado para echármelos después… oh, espero que no – agregó visiblemente preocupado.

\- Pues sigue sin convencerme esa explicación, no sé por qué – arguyó Ana.

\- Por mucho que me pese, estoy de acuerdo con la rubia, algo no termina de encajar – dijo Nina.

Todos guardaron silencio por unos momentos, enfrascados cada cual en sus pensamientos, algunos más sombríos que los de otros. Una vez más Neo tomó la iniciativa:

\- Será mejor que vayamos cuanto antes al laboratorio, el desierto no es el mejor lugar para hablar de todo esto. ¡Vamos!

Pero cuando vio que tanto Koala como Ripper iban en otra dirección se volvió hacia ellos y disparó al suelo, justo delante de sus pies. Ambos mutantes dieron un brinco.

\- ¿Adónde os creéis que vais? – preguntó.

\- ¿A casa? – preguntó Koala.

\- De eso nada. No vais a ningún sitio hasta que todo esto se aclare.

\- Ya te han dicho que no saben nada – protestó Ana.

\- Querían llevarse a mi sobrina a algún lugar y no quieren decírmelo.

\- ¡No lo sabemos! – chilló Roo con voz aguda, luego carraspeó y habló con más calma – De verdad que no lo sabemos.

\- Oh, ya se os refrescará la memoria. No pienso dejaros ir, os venís con nosotros.

Roo tragó saliva y dio un paso al frente, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Está bien. Sé que usted me creó, por mucho que me pese, pero no le debo ninguna lealtad y por ello no tendría por qué acceder a ir con usted. Pero quiero esclarecer lo que ha sucedido, por lo tanto no tengo más remedio que ir. Pero repito, no por usted, sino por la doctora Parker – y agregó mirándole a ella – Porque es mi amiga.

Ana sonrió conmovida a aquella especie de doctor marsupial.

\- La rata azul tiene razón. Yo también voy por la doctora – asintió Koala.

\- ¡Oh, qué tierno! – replicó Neo con tono sarcástico - ¡Pues ya estáis tardando! Y no quiero sorpresas o mi pistola hablará.

\- O mis puños – dijo Nina entrechocando sus manos metálicas.

\- Eh, jefe – dijo Gin dándole con el dedo sobre el hombro – No sé si se ha dado cuenta pero no cogemos todos en el jeep. Koala ya podría llenarlo prácticamente él solito.

\- Eso no es problema, zanahoria parlante – dijo Koala acercándose a la furgoneta que condujera antes, crujiéndose los nudillos.

La tomó por la parte trasera y, tras coger aire, la levantó y tiró de ella despacio. Arrastró la furgoneta hasta sacarla de la zanja donde había caído y, con un sonoro ruido a chatarra, la depositó en el suelo.

\- Eso ha sido espectacular – alabó Roo.

Koala sonrió bobaliconamente, luego se metió como pudo en el asiento del conductor, que ya no tenía puerta y dio al contacto. Con una especie de quejido y de tos éste arrancó. Roo se apresuró a subir y miró a Ana.

\- ¿Viene con nosotros?

Ana iba a decir que sí pero entonces Neo intervino.

\- ¿Y arriesgarme a otra persecución por la carretera? De eso nada, es más, Gin irá con vosotros – ordenó Neo abriendo la puerta de su todoterreno.

Gin parecía que iba a protestar pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada de Neo, que echaba chispas por los ojos, se lo pensó mejor y fue cabizbajo hasta la maltrecha furgoneta.

Y justo cuando el doctor Cortex iba a entrar en su vehículo algo saltó sobre él, haciendo que cayera al suelo sobre el trasero. Junto con su grito se oyó el gruñido de furia de un animal rabioso, quien cerró los dientes en la espinilla del científico.

\- ¡Tío! – exclamó Nina y proyectó uno de sus puños hacia delante.

A pesar de que le separaban un par de metros de él había sido un golpe inteligente, puesto que las manos biónicas de Nina son telescópicas. Sin embargo no llegó a dar al desconocido atacante pues éste pegó un brinco hacia atrás, liberando al científico.

Cortex retrocedió por el suelo gimoteando y enarboló la pistola con manos temblorosas. Pero justo cuando fue a disparar Ana desvió el tiro por los pelos, aunque el objetivo rodó por el suelo para esquivarlo.

\- ¿Qué haces? – exclamó Neo.

\- ¡No dispares! ¡Es Lumpa! – gritó Ana.

Efectivamente, de alguna manera el pequeño demonio se las había ingeniado para seguirles. Iba vestido con su peto vaquero y tenía una mirada casi rabiosa, con un aspecto algo más caricaturesco por culpa de la dimensión Wumpa. Enseñaba los dientes chorreando babilla y miraba con una mezcla de odio y terror hacia Neo.

Nina aferró con una mano de acero el brazo de Ana antes de que ésta pudiera hacer algo más y la apartó de su tío.

\- ¡No! No le hagas daño – pidió Ana.

Algo en la voz de la joven hizo a Neo dudar por un segundo pero cuando Lumpa saltó de nuevo hacia él no erró el tiro. El pequeño mutante soltó un bufido y se desplomó.

\- ¡NO! – la voz de Ana se quebró y, fuera de sí, apartó a Nina aprovechando un descuido y corrió hacia Lumpa al borde del llanto.

Pero para su alivio comprobó que su amigo movía un poco el hocico y tenía los ojos abiertos, soltando un silbido de frustración. Estaba inmovilizado pero vivo. Ana se volvió hacia Neo.

\- La próxima vez no le aturdiré – advirtió éste y enfundó el arma.

\- Gracias – dijo Ana y se fijó en la pernera de su pantalón. Lumpa se la había desgarrado– Lo siento, no sabía que había venido.

\- Lo tendrás vacunado contra la rabia, espero.

Ana estuvo a punto de reírse, más por el súbito alivio que por otra cosa. Al hacerlo un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

\- Claro que sí, trabajo en una clínica. ¿Recuerdas?


	9. Capítulo 8 - Una nueva pérdida

**8\. PÉRDIDA**

Caía la noche en el archipiélago Wumpa y el olor de la carne asada, de las frutas y verduras frescas le inundó el olfato, haciendo que su estómago demandase comida. Por un momento estuvo tentado de caer en la tentación y unirse al banquete nocturno pero su conciencia no se lo permitía. Había ido al poblado buscando respuestas que no había hallado sobre un asunto muy importante: su hermana había desaparecido hacía unos días. Y eso no era propio de ella. ¿Qué pensaría si le veía holgazaneando de esa manera? Aunque no era justo para él puesto que llevaba todo este tiempo buscándola y se sentía realmente cansado. Aun así no podía evitar pensar que si hubiera sido al revés ella no habría parado ni un solo segundo y estaría moviendo cielo y tierra para buscarle.

\- Aunque a veces me saques de quicio, hermanito, eres lo único que tengo – le dijo en una ocasión, años atrás, alborotándole el pelo de la cabeza.

Papu Papu se acercó a él y le ofreció un trozo grande de cerdo salvaje recién asado chorreante de grasa diciendo algo en su idioma extraño. ¡Qué olor tan delicioso! Decidió aceptarlo porque sabía que podía ofender al jefe de la tribu y no quería tener más malentendidos con ellos. Sin embargo se permitió apartar las hierbas aromáticas que le habían echado por encima con un toque delicado de sus dedos y luego se zampó el trozo de un bocado. ¡Qué rico!

Entonces vio que tanto los indígenas cercanos como Papu Papu le miraban, como si estuvieran esperando algo. Comprendió y emitió un sonoro eructo; sus espectadores rieron a carcajadas y siguieron a lo suyo. Él les sonrió por cortesía pero según le dieron la espalda agachó las orejas y soltó un suspiro.

A él le caían bien los humanos de la tribu y no les guardaba ningún rencor por los enfrentamientos del pasado. De hecho realmente él era incapaz de sentirlo hacia nada ni nadie, algo que sus hermanos no llegaban a entender muy bien en algunas ocasiones.

La primera vez que se topó con los indígenas éstos le atacaron sin que él entendiera el motivo; tuvo que golpearlos para defenderse, incluido al jefe, pero pronto entendieron que no era ninguna amenaza para ellos y le ayudaron a atravesar la isla. Luego, años después, tendría otro enfrentamiento por el que tuvo que salir corriendo para salvar el pellejo, si bien finalmente pudo hacer las paces con ellos gracias a que Coco les explicó lo que pasó puesto que él no sabía hacerse entender. Aunque, según le reprocharía su hermana después, fue demasiado expresivo cuando se abrazó al jefe, dejando a este un poco avergonzado pero consiguiendo que volvieran a ser amigos.

\- A veces eres demasiado cariñoso ¿sabes? – le había dicho ella con una sonrisa.

Tendría que regresar a casa junto a su otro hermano sin saber nada nuevo ¿quizá Crunch hubiera tenido más suerte? Fue entonces, justo cuando se levantaba para regresar, cuando escuchó la voz de Aku-Aku retumbando en su cabeza, llamándole:

\- ¡CRASH!

Por supuesto la máscara mágica no se encontraba con él puesto que también había estado buscando a Coco durante todo ese día por sus propios medios. Por un momento Crash creyó que tenía noticias buenas pero la forma en que gritó su nombre hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Más parecía un grito de socorro. Se detuvo en seco y miró tontamente al cielo, a un lado y a otro, pero no le vio aparecer. Esperó pero no escuchó nada más. A su alrededor la gente de la tribu comía tranquilamente, ajena a su situación desesperada. Poco después se escuchó como un tronar lejano que hizo que todos se levantaran y murmuraran. Crash se asustó muchísimo porque creyó que el sonido, ciertamente lejano, había procedido sin embargo de la dirección donde él tenía su casa. No sabía qué había sucedido pero intuía que se trataba de algo malo. ¡Debía regresar cuanto antes!

Así que echó a correr sin despedirse y no paró hasta llegar al embarcadero de la tribu donde un indígena le esperaba y que le llevó de regreso a la Isla Wumpa, lugar donde tenía su casa.

Ya era noche cerrada cuando Crash atravesaba la selva corriendo todo lo que le permitían sus pies, muy preocupado. Había visto claramente desde la barca indígena una columna de humo que se alzaba al cielo y se empezaba a temer lo peor. ¿Acaso habían atacado su casa? ¿Tendría eso que ver con la desaparición de Coco?

Pensó en Aku-Aku durante todo el camino pero la máscara no acudió a él como siempre hacía y eso le asustaba aún muchísimo más. Algo terriblemente malo había sucedido…

Apenas se dio cuenta del zumbido que se acercaba y tuvo el tiempo justo para detenerse, mirar en varias direcciones y esconderse tras unos arbustos justo cuando la luz iluminó parte del sendero donde él se encontraba.

Aguantó la respiración y vio pasar una máquina, una especie de sonda que alumbraba los alrededores. Se detuvo a pocos metros de donde él se escondía, girando sobre sí misma e iluminando aquí y allá. Crash se encogió aún más cuando el foco pasó sobre su arbusto; no sabía si era amiga o enemiga pero estaba claro que buscaba algo. Podría derribarla fácilmente pero decidió que sería mejor permanecer donde estaba totalmente en silencio.

Unos minutos después la sonda pitó, pareció detenerse y entonces voló a toda velocidad de regreso por donde había venido. Crash volvió al camino y se rascó la cabeza, pensativo. ¿Qué era eso y qué estaría buscando?

Sentía que, fuera lo que fuera, era importante y que debería echar un vistazo. Sin embargo la sensación de urgencia por regresar fue más poderosa, así que aquello tendría que esperar. Volvió a ponerse en camino.

Cuando llegó a la playa no estaba preparado para lo que vio, quedando con la boca abierta ante el desastre. Consiguió ver el cubo con el que solía hacer castillos en la arena, que estaba tirado cerca de la costa, fue corriendo a llenarlo de agua marina y la echó al fuego pero no consiguió gran cosa. Pronto cesó en sus inútiles intentos y se limitó a contemplar imponente, con las rodillas hincadas en la arena, lo que quedaba de su hogar. Sus gallinas correteaban por la playa en desorden. La casita en la que había vivido con Coco y Crunch ardía hasta los cimientos junto con las palmeras más cercanas y muchas de sus cosas estaban esparcidas por la playa, sin duda por culpa de una explosión. Se incorporó y avanzó unos pasos más sin apartar sus grandes ojos verdes de las llamas, cuyo movimiento le hipnotizaba. Salió del estupor cuando escuchó un crujido bajo sus pies; se trataba de una foto donde salía él con Coco, Crunch y Aku-Aku, todos contentos y felices. Y ahora… ahora…

¡Crunch! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su hermano mayor hasta que se le quebró la voz, si bien dada su escasísima dicción nadie sabría qué habría exclamado. Apesadumbrado se puso a buscarle frenéticamente por toda la playa. Su angustia era tan grande que hasta se puso a excavar directamente en la arena, buscando desesperadamente tanto a Crunch como a Aku-Aku pero no los encontró.

Sin fuerzas, exhausto de la actividad del día y por el shock de haber perdido a sus seres queridos, se dejó caer en la arena dando la espalda al desastre y se puso a llorar, puesto que a pesar de todo no era más que un niño asustado. Pero no tuvo suficiente tiempo para ello puesto que volvió a escuchar aquél zumbido extraño que se aproximaba. Se volvió y vio la misma sonda, que rastreaba las ruinas. ¿Había sido ella la que lo había provocado todo?

Crash se levantó con lentitud, apretando sus manos enguantadas tan fuertemente que le dolió, si bien no se dio cuenta porque no le quitaba el ojo de encima a la maquinita. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella y luego más rápido: la sonda le detectó, sacó unos pinchos y una luz que tenía en un lado comenzó a brillar en rojo, emitiendo un fuerte pitido. Le disparó algo varias veces pero él lo esquivó todo casi sin darse cuenta. Crash fue rápido y destructivo; saltó sobre la sonda para desequilibrarla y luego empleando su característico giro en torbellino la golpeó fuertemente mandándola de una patada contra una palmera, totalmente abollada. La luz se apagó y el pitido cesó tras un tono desafinado y estridente, saltaron algunas chispas. Crash se agachó y se puso a mirar la lente con la que, sospechaba, le estaban grabando, intentando ver al culpable de su intenso dolor como si pudiera caber ahí dentro.

Y entonces de la sonda surgió una voz robótica que le hizo dar un pequeño respingo.

\- Doctor Cortex… doctor Cortex… doctor Cortex… doctor Cortex…

Tras repetir con el mismo tono impersonal aquel nombre, una y otra vez y cada vez más aguda y rápidamente, la sonda se apagó, víctima de un cortocircuito.

Crash permaneció agachado durante varios minutos sin apartar la vista de la lente. Luego se incorporó muy despacio y volvió a apretar sus puños. Había tenido sus sospechas pero una parte de él no creía que eso fuera posible. Sin embargo, la sonda le había dado el nombre del culpable.

Se volvió entonces hacia donde la sonda había disparado y vio algo relucir en la arena. Se agachó a examinarlo; se trataba de un dardo tranquilizante, en su estancia en las mazmorras del castillo sufrió en más de una ocasión sus síntomas. Y una idea cruzó por su mente, rápida y esperanzadora: la sonda no quería matarle, tan sólo dejarle inconsciente para llevárselo vivo. ¿Quizá hubiera hecho lo mismo con Crunch? Sin embargo eso no respondía a qué había sido de Aku-Aku ni Coco ni tampoco cuadraba con la estampa de su alrededor; si el doctor Cortex quería matarlos ¿por qué usar tranquilizantes? Y, en ese caso ¿por qué destruir toda su casa?

Crash meneó la cabeza, decidido. Eso no tenía importancia porque ya tenía un sitio donde buscar por lo que se puso inmediatamente en marcha, esta vez totalmente solo…

O quizá no. Estaba demasiado oscuro para que Crash pudiera ver algo pero, a lo lejos, posada sobre el punto más alto de la vecina isla NSanity, una figura oscura observaba al bandicoot con sumo interés. Esperó durante un rato y luego se alzó en el aire, internándose en la oscura noche.


	10. Capítulo 9 - Sesión de hipnotismo

**9\. SESIÓN DE HIPNOTISMO**

La reunión estaba siendo un auténtico fracaso pues nadie se ponía de acuerdo sobre cuál sería el siguiente paso. Por mucho que insistieron interrogando a Koala y al doctor Roo estos no pudieron darles absolutamente ninguna pista sobre la identidad de su secuestrador.

Todos se habían enzarzado en una acalorada discusión en la que hablaban a la vez sin entenderse nada. Neo increpaba a Brio por no estar más pendiente de sus mutantes ni de sus archivos, puesto que anteriormente alguien le había robado ciertos planos y por tardar tanto en avisarle a él, su jefe, de todo esto. Brio a su vez increpaba a Koala y Roo instándoles a que se esforzaran en recordar algo, luego Neo volvía a gritar exigiendo a Gin resultados de su análisis de las grabaciones del almacén y éste se disculpaba alegando no tener nada aún. Nina les llamaba inútiles a todos y Koala sólo insistía en que le dolía la cabeza y quería echarse un sueñecito.

Los únicos que guardaban silencio eran Lumpa, Roo y Ana: el primero estaba demasiado ocupado roncando hecho un ovillo en su asiento (¿cómo podía dormir con semejante griterío a su alrededor?) y Roo parecía totalmente devastado.

Sentada en el asiento del doctor Tropy sin saberlo, pues el viajero del tiempo se encontraba de vacaciones, Ana se masajeaba las sienes y volvía a tomar otro sorbo de café: estaba muy cansada y, como a Koala, se le estaba poniendo dolor de cabeza. Se estaba más que hartando de ese despropósito de esta Reunión de Emergencia de Villanos.

Entonces se percató de que Roo pasaba de su estado apático a esbozar una mueca de determinación. Intentó meter baza pero no se hacía oír entre el tumulto. Ana se inclinó hacia él pues estaban uno al lado del otro:

\- ¿Va todo bien?

\- Ahora que he tomado una decisión, sí. He estado retrasando la conclusión de una idea por miedo pero he decidido que es la única solución si queremos respuestas. Si tan sólo quisieran escucharme…

Ante la noticia Ana se despabiló de golpe y empezó a dar voces también, pero no se hacía oír. Finalmente se hartó y dio tal puñetazo sobre la mesa que algunas de las tazas de café se volcaron y Lumpa saltó de su asiento, volviéndose automáticamente hacia Neo lanzando un gruñido.

\- ¡YA VALE…! – gritó la chica, la siguiente palabra fue tan vulgar que mejor no la incluiremos.

Tuvo el efecto deseado, pues todos se callaron y se la quedaron mirando con la boca abierta.

\- E-esa palabra no es propia de una señorita – le regañó Gin.

Lumpa empezó a desternillarse de risa haciendo un ruido similar al de un cerdito pero cesó cuando Ana le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

\- No me extraña que vuestros planes salgan mal si os dedicáis a exponerlos así, de esta manera tan ordenada – dijo Ana, carraspeando, hablando más suave pero no menos mordaz ni sarcástica de lo acostumbrado.

Neo frunció el ceño.

\- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo ¿sabes?

\- En vez de discutir sin tino quizá debierais prestar más atención porque el doctor Roo quiere compartir algo con todos nosotros, una idea que cree que puede ser útil para avanzar de una vez de este mar de enredos – continuó Ana, ignorándole, y Roo comenzó a asentir con la cabeza - ¿Doctor Roo?

Neo se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado.

\- Sigo sin entender por qué un canguro loco tiene el título de doctor – murmuró más para sí que para el resto mientras Roo se aclaraba la garganta.

\- Veréis, llevo dándole vueltas a una cosa en la cabeza desde que el doctor Cortex mencionó lo del extraño color de los ojos del SrKong – éste se enderezó encantado de que se dirigieran a él tan formalmente - cuando lo del incidente en la carretera y aquello del control mental… y se me ha ocurrido que puede haber una manera para que tanto él como yo recordemos más, algo que esté encerrado en nuestro subconsciente porque, aunque estuviéramos bajo el influjo de un tercero, éramos en cierto modo conscientes de lo que hacíamos… como cuando yo estoy bajo la influencia del Otro – aquí se estremeció ligeramente – Sé lo que hago pero no puedo evitarlo porque es Él quien lleva las riendas… no sé si me he explicado.

\- Sí, pero ¿qué sugieres? – preguntó Ana.

\- ¿Recuerda la palabra mágica, "Eucalipto"? ¿Qué bases sigue esa terapia que usó conmigo?

A Ana se le agrandaron los ojos.

\- ¿No te referirás a la hipnosis? Y tutéame por favor.

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Hipnosis!. Me refería a contraatacar con la misma herramienta. Sin embargo, hay un problema – repuso – Estoy más que dispuesto a ayudar, sobre todo por ti Ana, pero tengo miedo que si me hipnotizáis… salga el Otro. No quiero provocar más daños.

\- Eso tiene fácil arreglo – arguyó Neo con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea? – le preguntó Ana varios minutos después mientras se aseguraba que su camisa de fuerza estuviera bien apretada.

Roo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Con tal de aclarar lo sucedido… no me agrada que el Otro salga pero tampoco me gusta en absoluto que alguien me haya utilizado en contra de mi voluntad para hacer el mal... no otra vez. Me juré hace años que me comportaría como un ser civilizado.

\- Pero quizá con Koala podamos saberlo también y no sería necesario que tú…

\- No nos podemos arriesgar a descartar nada de información, quizá yo recuerde o sepa algo que él no. Y, como igualmente lo voy a tener que hacer, mejor acabar cuanto antes.

Ana le dedicó una sonrisa forzada una vez terminó de ajustar la última correa y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Estás siendo muy valiente.

Él se azoró visiblemente, un color rosado tiñó sus mejillas, pero fue muy leve.

\- Sólo quiero saber qué sucede.

Ana asintió y abandonó la jaula, cerrándola con llave.

Roo apenas pudo disimular una mueca de disgusto cuando se quedó solo. No le gustaba estar encerrado y menos aún entre barrotes – le recordaba su época en las mazmorras del castillo – pero sabía que no había otra opción: si Ripper aparecía sería mejor que no pudiera hacer nada malo.

Tragó saliva mirando al frente, fuera de la jaula, donde Brio se había situado con un reloj de bolsillo que el propio Roo le había prestado. Él se encargaría de sumirle en la hipnosis puesto que el canguro había pedido que ningún Cortex estuviera en la sala. Ana se situó al lado de Brio vigilando de cerca todo lo que pasaba, lista para ayudar si se requería pero sobre todo porque quería transmitir seguridad a Roo. Y él se lo agradecía.

\- ¿Has hecho esto alguna vez? – preguntó Ana a Brio.

\- No, pero tampoco es que se necesite un máster – repuso él.

\- Empezad de una vez – dijo Neo a través del sistema de megafonía, con tono impaciente.

Roo lanzó una mirada de soslayo al otro lado de un espejo que sabía que era falso; ahí detrás estaban Neo, Gin, Koala y Nina, muy atentos a todo lo que sucedía en la salita, otra cosa más que le recordaba a su época en el castillo siendo constantemente observado al ser un sujeto de prueba. El Vortex apuntando hacia él, las argollas de metal sujetándole contra la fría mesa del laboratorio, las inyecciones, la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo, pinchándole y provocándole un intensísimo dolor… mientras Cortex le miraba con avidez e impaciencia. Empezó a sentirse mal a pesar de que su antiguo torturador no estuviera a la vista. Ansioso, tuvo un tick y se rascó casi compulsivamente, sin darse cuenta, con uno de sus pies detrás de sus orejas, como solía hacer su otro yo hasta hacerse sangrar y…

\- ¿Roo? – preguntó la vocecita de Lumpa, consiguiendo que su flujo caótico de pensamientos se detuviera.

El canguro volvió la cabeza y le miró con curiosidad, viendo que agarraba los barrotes y apoyaba su cabeza contra los mismos, como si quisiera entrar.

\- ¿Qué quieres Lumpa? – preguntó con amabilidad. Recordaba al cachorro de demonio patoso encargado de la limpieza del castillo y que era blanco continuo de la ira de Cortex, sobre todo porque no sabía hacer bien su trabajo, porque robaba la comida y se quedaba dormido en cualquier rincón. Ahora era la mascota de Ana… no, no era exactamente eso, porque él había visto a la chica con el pequeño mutante y no le trataba como tal sino más bien como lo haría con un niño humano. Ese pensamiento le animó un poco.

\- Nada, sólo desearte suerte – contestó Lumpa con timidez y se apresuró a correr al lado de Ana, dándole la espalda.

A Roo aquél comportamiento le resultó de lo más tierno y sonrió pero entonces volvió a ser consciente de su situación. Hizo una inspiración, intentando calmarse, pero la camisa de fuerza, apretada al máximo, impidió que lo hiciera profundamente.

\- Sí, ya vamos a em-empezar – anunció Brio.

Lumpa dijo algo entonces y extendió sus peludos brazos hacia Ana. La chica le silenció y le tomó en brazos. Roo volvió a tomar aire en la medida de lo posible y miró hacia el reloj que haría de péndulo, a pesar de que éste aún no se había empezado a mover.

\- Todo saldrá bien – leyó en los labios de la chica.

Roo no dejó que ese mensaje le afectara y siguió mirando fijamente el reloj, que empezó a balancearse de un lado a otro.

\- Bien, Roo. Ahora quiero que mires este reloj y sigas su movimiento. No pienses en nada, sólo mira al reloj – comenzó Brio con voz suave, curiosamente sin tartamudear.

Roo obedeció en todo lo que le dijeron y, cuando Brio le dijo que empezaría a sentir sueño, así fue como ocurrió. Poco a poco sus ojos oscuros se fueron cerrando, su cabeza y orejas se empezaron a inclinar hacia delante… y enseguida se quedó dormido. Aun así Brio continuó murmurando, diciéndole que se sumiera en un sueño profundo y que sólo despertaría cuando le dijeran la palabra "Eucalipto" tres veces.

Le hizo varias preguntas rutinarias para asegurarse de que había surtido efecto, luego pidió a Roo que dejara salir a Ripper, porque tenían que hablar con él. La personalidad bondadosa se opuso en un primer momento, porque tenía miedo, pero Brio fue muy persuasivo.

Entonces las facciones de Roo, que tenía los ojos cerrados, sufrieron ciertas convulsiones para luego quedar estáticas en una extraña sonrisa sardónica. Ningún sonido salió de su boca, salvo un pequeño silbido.

Ana miró a Brio de soslayo, preocupada, pero él permanecía impasible.

\- ¿Ripper? – preguntó éste - ¿Puedes oírme?

Súbitamente Roo abrió los ojos y despertó, convulsionándose entre estridentes carcajadas. Se levantó y empezó a dar saltos por toda la jaula, haciendo piruetas en el aire que se interrumpían cuando chocaba contra los barrotes pero si sentía dolor por los golpes no lo aparentó, pues no paraba de reír.

\- Sí, sí… ¡SÍ! Hola. ¡JA JA JA! – gritó con voz estridente.

\- Qui-quiero que te calmes un poco, Ripper, que te sientes y ha-hablemos – pidió Brio.

Curiosamente eso tuvo efecto sobre el canguro, quien se detuvo y se sentó, obediente. Aunque fuera la otra personalidad de Roo quien ahora dominara su cuerpo ésta también estaba hipnotizada. A pesar de estarse sentado Ripper seguía sacudiéndose entero por las risotadas y sus ojos en espiral no paraban de mirar por todas partes; podía estar loco pero era bastante observador y calculador. La lengua le asomaba y colgaba algo de babilla de su boca.

\- Quiero que me digas cómo llegaste aquí a las islas Wumpa.

\- ¡Ja ja ja! Me abdujeron… ji ji ji.

\- ¿Quién?

\- No… ji ji… no lo sé – dijo con cierto tono travieso.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No recuerdas nada?

\- Sí, sí sí ¡sí! Recuerdo la ¡explosión! Ja ja. Antes de eso, no recuerdo nada nada nada… ji ji. Estaba durmiendo… porque aquél estirado estaba despierto – esto último lo dijo con cierto desprecio.

Ana comprendió lo que quería decir: como Roo era la personalidad dominante en el momento de su desaparición Ripper no podía recordar nada hasta que no le hicieron salir a la superficie.

\- ¿Por qué te llamaron?

\- Necesitaban mis… habilidades – siseó Ripper, esta vez poniendo un tono de voz malicioso que a Ana se le puso la piel de gallina – El otro es demasiado fino, demasiado… blandooo… jijiji

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Raptar a Nina Cortex?

\- Digamos. Jijiji… jú jú.

\- ¿Tenías que matarla?

\- Todavía no, todavía no… ja ja…

\- Pregúntaselo de una vez zoquete – ordenó la voz de Cortex desde el sistema de megafonía.

\- ¿Quién te ordenó que fueras a buscarla? – preguntó Brio, obediente.

Ripper ladeó la cabeza, con su lengua colgando y esbozó una sonrisa de niño malo.

\- Mystisk era como se hacía llamar pero no sé su nombre real. ¡Ja ja ja! ¿No es gracioso?

¿Por qué Ana tenía la sensación de que les estaba engañando? ¿Acaso por la expresión que puso cuando sugirió aquél nombre? Brio pareció darse cuenta también porque preguntó:

\- ¿Mystisk? ¿Te lo has inventado? ¿Acaso son más de uno?

\- Digamos… ji ji… digamos que no lo sé. Puede haber más de uno. O quizá no ¡ja ja ja!

Se hizo un ligero silencio en la habitación debido a la expectación. Brio no se dio por vencido.

\- ¿Por qué él o ellos atacan al doctor Co-Cortex?

\- Por odio. Ja, ja.

\- Se trata de Uka-Uka ¿verdad? – rugió Neo y la última palabra sonó como si alguien le hubiera intentando silenciar.

Ripper miró hacia el falso espejo y soltó una carcajada.

\- Uka-Uka es sólo un títere más en su plan, doctor Cortex… ji ji ji.

\- ¿Y yo? ¿Qué quiere Mystisk de mí? – intervino Ana sin poder contenerse.

Ripper la miró y ladeó la cabeza. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

\- ¡Ah! Doctora, un placer saludarla, oh sí. La recuerdo del castillo. Tiene buen aspecto – dijo, relamiéndose - ¡Oh! No se ofenda, realmente me cae bien pero me temo que usted es totalmente prescindible ¡Jiji, ja ja!

Lumpa se aferró con más fuera a Ana, como si el hecho de hacerlo fuera a evitar que ella desapareciera como había insinuado aquél monstruo.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de los Bandicoot? – preguntó Ana con disgusto.

\- ¡Oh! Con el estirado de Roo no es tan fría como conmigo, eso me ofende ¿sabe? ¡Ja ja ja! Ellos son la clave, de lo más útiles ji ji ji. ¿O cómo cree que consiguieron acceder vuestro sistema?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, marsupial infecto? – preguntó Neo a gritos.

Ripper había sufrido otro ataque de risa y había empezado a dar botes. Se estaba volviendo a descontrolar.

\- ¿Quién crees que consiguió burlar tus sistemas? Ji, ji, ji ¡Coco Bandicoot! Dingodile voló tu almacén junto con Pinstripe y aquella terrible mujer pelirroja, como también quemaron la casa de los Bandicoot. Su plan ¡ja ja ja! era azuzarles a Crash si no conseguían capturarle. Uka-Uka le da todos los detalles que Mystisk necesita saber para aplastarte como a una cucaracha. ¡Ja ja ja! Pero antes de darte el último golpe quiere verte sufrir. ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Aplastaros a todos, eso quiere! ¡Y también quería aplastarme a mí! ¿No es gracioso? Porque no pude hacer nada por evitarlo. Ja, ja, ja… ji, ji, ji… ¡APLASTARNOS A TODOS! – y empezó de nuevo a reírse tanto que parecía que iba a darle un ataque, dando saltos y haciendo temblar la jaula sin parar de decir esa frase una y otra vez.

Ana le miró horrorizada con Lumpa temblando en sus brazos. Brio se había quedado pálido y se había olvidado por completo de que había hipnotizado a Ripper. Detrás de ellos la puerta se abrió y emergió Neo hecho un basilisco enarbolando la pistola, con Gin a cuestas y Nina y Koala detrás. Por poco se evitó que abriera fuego contra Ripper y Ana urgió a Brio a despertarle de la hipnosis cuanto antes.

\- ¡Escúchame Ripper Roo! Cuando diga tres veces la palabra "Eucalipto" te calmarás y quedarás libre del influjo de Mystisk! – exclamó intentando hacerse oír por encima del barullo que montaba el canguro desquiciado.

\- ¡Dejádmelo! Dejadme a ese maldito canguro porque le voy a… - exclamaba Neo intentando apuntar a Ripper, pero ni Koala ni Ana se lo permitieron. Lumpa se le volvió a aferrar a una pierna pero no le mordió porque sabía que eso enfadaría a Ana, así que en su lugar se puso a tirar en la dirección contraria a la que él avanzaba si bien con la intervención de Koala quedó fácilmente neutralizado, pues no podía hacer frente a la corpulencia del mutante.

\- ¡Eucalipto! – berreó Brio - ¡Eucalipto!

Ripper cesó en su delirio y se detuvo tan bruscamente que cayó de bruces sobre el frío metal. Se quedó totalmente quieto, con sus ojos en espiral danzando en todas direcciones.

\- ¡Tonto! – dijo Ripper, aún tumbado en el suelo - Yo no… no necesité la luz azul para asociarme a su plan. Simplemente… quise hacerlo– agregó lastimeramente – No me importaba ayudarle, me prometió que podría quedarme… destruir a otros aunque pudiera ser mi mismo destino… con tal de volver a ver la luz… mejor muerto que otra vez por debajo de Roo… no podría soportarlo…

\- Cuando diga de nuevo "Eucalipto" dejarás que el doctor Roo salga de nuevo y despertarás – dijo Brio con voz monocorde y Ripper lanzó un gemido de dolor, temblando ligeramente.

A la palabra mágica Ripper cerró los ojos, parpadeó fuerte y soltó otro gemido. Poco después el canguro se incorporó con dificultad debido a la camisa de fuerza. Sus ojos volvían a ser de un color negro normal y miró interrogadoramente al resto, sentándose en el suelo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Ha funcionado mi plan?


	11. Capítulo 10 - Una garra amiga

**10\. UNA GARRA AMIGA**

\- Pero ¿eso no sería romper nuestro acuerdo?

El hermano mayor se palmeó la frente, meneando la cabeza. A veces no entendía la estupidez del otro.

\- ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que no existe tal acuerdo? – preguntó con impaciencia. Como su hermano no dijo nada suspiró y agregó - ¿De veras crees que ese patético hombrecillo no nos barrerá del mapa una vez todo acabe? ¡Ya sabes que no podemos fiarnos de los humanos!

\- Aah… pero él es dueño de todo este tinglado y es quien controla a los Alelados.

\- Lo sé, lo sé… pero ¿qué te acabo de decir? Sólo te hablo de tomar nuestras propias precauciones. Además, me molesta muchísimo que se reserve el derecho de aplastar él mismo al doctor Cortex. ¿No te parece que nosotros tenemos más derecho que él?

\- ¡Oh sí! Nosotros estábamos primero.

\- Bien. ¿Ahora entiendes mi plan?

El hermano menor asintió, sonriente.

\- Creo que no pedimos mucho ¿verdad? Sólo al doctor Cortex y a ese maldito de Crash Bandicoot. Sus otros dos hermanos, el tigre estúpido, el híbrido pirómano, la comadreja trajeada y aquella mujer terrible no me importan lo más mínimo. Que se los quede, pero que nos deje a esos dos.

\- Eso, eso…

\- Cuando todos hayan caído y antes de que vaya a dar el golpe final debemos detenerle. Entonces nos lo quitaremos de en medio para protegernos las espaldas y luego acabaremos con los otros. ¡Bam! – exclamó, extendiendo sus brazos – Y tendremos nuestra venganza.

\- ¡Y luego nos iremos de vacaciones!

\- Y luego nos iremos de vacaci… ¡no! – gritó el mayor, dándole un coscorrón a su hermano pero entonces se dio cuenta de que quizá no fuera tan mala idea – No, tienes razón. Luego podemos irnos de vacaciones… no quiero volver nunca más a esa nefasta dimensión.

\- ¡Sí! – exclamó el pequeño, y luego estornudó fuertemente, dejando moquitos blanquecinos en el cristal de su casco – Oh, vaya…

\- Definitivamente deberías hacerte mirar ese catarro, Moritz.

Cuando Crash volvió al poblado ya había amanecido y sus habitantes se preparaban para un nuevo día. A pesar de sus preocupaciones no se le pasó por alto que los indígenas se encontraban visiblemente alterados; cuando llegó ante Papu Papu para solicitarle ayuda para llegar hasta el Laboratorio Iceberg de Cortex (estaba claro que allí estaría el científico) se asombró de recibir una negativa por respuesta.

Al parecer, según explicó el jefe, no quería enfrentarse de nuevo a aquél hombre malvado que tantas calamidades les había ocasionado: Papu Papu aún tenía muy presente el día en que ese hombre llegó a las islas y mató con sus rayos a la gente de su pueblo y tampoco olvidaba el día no tan lejano en que por fin le apresaron y se lo llevaron a la aldea, buscando apaciguar a los dioses a los que había ultrajado con sus obras. Desafortunada e inesperadamente Crash le salvó y eso causó una enemistad pasajera entre el marsupial y los indígenas pero la hermana, Coco, le explicó a Papu Papu los motivos que tenía su hermano para haber ayudado al hombre malvado. Él los entendió e hicieron las paces, sin rencores, a pesar de que la aldea había sido destruida por un demonio gigante metálico que sin duda era aliado de aquel hombre y que apareció poco después de su marcha.

Papu Papu no quería que eso volviera a repetirse por lo que, lamentándolo mucho, no iba a ayudarle. Además los espíritus no estaban de su parte puesto que la noche anterior habían visto resplandores en el cielo y soplaba un viento del norte bastante fuerte, todos males presagios.

Crash no se dio cuenta, con su escasa inteligencia, que con esos resplandores a los que Papu se refería se debían al reflejo del incendio de su hogar; quizá si se lo hubiera explicado adecuadamente el hombre se lo habría pensado un poco mejor. Además, según le confesó el jefe, tenía otro serio problema del que ocuparse. Al parecer últimamente les desaparecía comida, principalmente carne. Precisamente anoche les habían sobrado un par de cerdos salvajes que habían dejado cocinados para esta mañana y, cuando fueron a echar mano de ellos, habían desaparecido. También se habían bebido todo el fuerte ponche que habían fermentado en un caldero con motivo de las siguientes ceremonias rituales que tocaban en esas fechas. Unas extrañas huellas sugerían que algún animal salvaje se había colado en su recinto y como el vigía que habían puesto casualmente se había quedado dormido no había visto nada.

Crash se relamió recordando el sabor del cerdo asado, a pesar de que normalmente no comía carne, pero agachó las orejas al comprobar que no tenía medios para llegar hasta el laboratorio de Cortex. Pensó durante largos minutos mientras Papu le daba instrucciones a uno de sus guerreros, pues iban a organizar una partida de caza para buscar al animal ladrón. Finalmente tuvo una idea y tirando del faldón del jefe para llamar su atención se expresó como mejor pudo, diciendo algo así como:

\- "No me importan los espíritus enfadados, quiero llegar al iceberg, ya me busco yo mi buena suerte".

Papu Papu no parecía muy convencido pero entonces Crash insistió en su lenguaje de chapurreos y gestos:

\- "Si te preocupa el hombre malo, hagamos un trato: si os ayudo a buscar al ladrón de comida, me dejas un bote. No temas de él que yo me encargo, te prometo que no hará daño a la tribu."

Papu se acarició el mentón pensativo y cruzó varias palabras en su idioma con el médico-brujo y sus mejores guerreros que estaban presentes. Finalmente asintió y dejó que Crash se uniera a la partida de caza.

Las huellas eran un tanto extrañas pero aun así le resultaban familiares sin saber por qué. En eso pensaba Crash mientras seguía a la partida de indígenas, un grupo que, sin contarle a él, sumaban cinco guerreros. Sus tripas rugieron, le estaba entrando algo de hambre y también sueño. Mientras bostezaba hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas uno de los indígenas hizo una señal, una especie de ulular, y todo se pararon. Se trataba del que iba en cabeza, que se había echado a tierra ocultándose entre los matorrales. El resto le imitó salvo Crash quien, recuperando del bostezo no se había dado cuenta. Miró a su alrededor alarmado porque bruscamente se veía solo. Justo cuando delante de él vio unos huesos alguien le agarró y le hizo echarse a tierra con un sonoro "¡Whoa!".

Por eso le hicieron la señal universal de guardar silencio y se asomaron todos con lentitud, mirando a través de las hojas. Efectivamente había unos huesos blancos sin ápice de carne un poco más adelante, en un claro de la selva. Se oía el rumor del agua de una pequeña cascada y, asomando de la cueva que tenían justo enfrente se veía una cola de un color azul muy oscuro rematada por una especie de aguijón de color más claro. Del interior salían ronquidos. Estaba claro que esa era la guarida de la bestia: se habría atiborrado con la comida y la bebida y se estaba echando una buena siesta.

El cabecilla volvió a agacharse y recitó una serie de instrucciones: le rodearían para sorprenderle y le azuzarían con las lanzas. Debían impedir que escapara a toda costa porque entonces tendrían que empezar de nuevo con el rastreo, además que la criatura ya estaría más alerta y sería más difícil de atrapar.

Se acercaron sin hacer ruido, Crash andando de puntillas e impaciente por ver de qué animal se trataba. Se aproximó a la cola y vio que tenía escamas. El interior estaba demasiado oscuro para ver el resto del animal, aunque no parecía ser demasiado grande. ¿Por qué a Crash le parecía tan familiar aquella cola?

Cuando todos estuvieron en posición se percataron de que tenían que organizarse bien para pillarle desprevenido y que no tuviera opción de defenderse. El líder de los guerreros comenzó a dar instrucciones en voz muy baja sobre cómo hacerle salir de la cueva.

Por su parte Crash se concentró en la cola, dándole algunos toques con el pie. Luego cogió el extremo, lo levantó un ápice y la dejó caer pero el dueño no hizo ni un solo movimiento, no emitió ningún quejido. Entonces tuvo la genial idea de pisarle la cola dando un salto y aterrizando con los dos pies y se apartó al instante hacia unos arbustos ahogando una risita. Hizo bien porque la cola se movió rápidamente deslizándose serpenteantemente dentro de la cueva, se oyó un quejido seguido de un gruñido y salió un chorro de fuego del umbral de la entrada.

Los pobres guerreros indígenas dieron un respingo lanzando todo tipo de exclamaciones y ruegos a sus dioses. Algunos dejaron caer sus lanzas y escudos y salieron corriendo del lugar desapareciendo en la selva aterrorizados. Crash, quien se estaba aguantando la risa por lo sucedido permanecía oculto entre la vegetación. Esperó pacientemente para ver quién o qué salía.

Su paciencia se vio recompensada cuando vio asomarse un hocico escamoso de cuyas fosas nasales aún salía algo de vapor; el hocico olisqueó el aire, retrocedió un poco, esperando. Entonces el dragón (porque de eso se trataba) salió al exterior y Crash pudo verlo en su totalidad, si bien se decepcionó un poco porque esperaba que fuera algo más grande.

Se trataba más bien de un dragoncito cuyo tamaño era poco más grande que el de un coche pequeño. Tenía cuernos y espinas en la zona de la cabeza y del lomo y sus alas y placas del pecho eran de color turquesa, al igual que sus grandes ojos, que vagaron de los escudos y armas abandonados hasta los árboles de enfrente, como si estuviera sopesando perseguir o no a los indígenas. Luego volvió a olisquear el aire, aunque esta vez en dirección a Crash.

Éste se encogió todo lo que pudo; no sabía si era amigo o no si bien él ya había conocido a otro dragón que era amistoso. Es más, ambos se parecían mucho. ¿Vendrían del mismo sitio? ¿Se conocerían? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí?

Entonces el dragoncito habló mirando en su dirección:

\- Sé que estás ahí, puedo olerte. Sal, no te haré daño.

Crash obedeció, rascándose la cabeza con timidez y algo sorprendido. El reptil se desperezó, luego se le quedó mirando ladeando la cabeza.

– ¿Esos humanos tan ruidosos son amigos tuyos?

Crash asintió con vehemencia.

\- Lo suponía. No era mi intención hacerles daño, sólo quería asustarlos. No me gusta que me apunten con lanzas y menos aún que me pisen la cola mientras duermo. Porque son tus amigos si no, les daba una buena paliza – hizo una pausa y al estudiar la expresión de reproche de Crash, agregó, con un gesto altanero – Ya sé que robar está mal, pero no hace mucho que llegué aquí y tenía mucha hambre. Necesitaba tomar fuerzas, prometo que les restituiré lo sustraído con algunas gemas cuando pueda acceder a ellas. Los dragones no somos ladrones… Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? Supongo que tendrás un nombre ¿no?

Él respondió.

\- ¿Crash? ¿En serio te llamas así? Está bien. Bueno, ¿te vas a acercar de una vez? No voy a comerte. Si no me crees, díselo a ellos – añadió con ánimo de hacer un chiste, moviendo la cabeza hacia los huesos de los cerdos salvajes.

A pesar de eso Crash se acercó para ser olisqueado a conciencia. Su cresta pelirroja se movió como si fuera a ser aspirada por las fosas nasales del dragoncito y se la sujetó con las manos.

\- ¿Ehhmm? – preguntó.

\- ¡Oh! Perdona mis modales, no te he aclarado que es así como nos saludamos los dragones. Encantada de conocerte Crash. Puedes llamarme Dany. Regresé no hace mucho de un largo viaje, hacía años que no estaba en estas islas. Me he pasado durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo… oh, no lo entenderías, cosas de dragones. Estaba muy hambrienta así que estos días tomé prestada alguna comida de esos amigos tuyos tan cantarines y danzarines… pero anoche ¡ah! Debía haber algo raro en ese caldero porque al rato de bebérmelo me sentía muy risueña con el inconveniente de que me mareaba y se me hizo imposible volar. Sólo me tumbé un poco a ver si se me pasaba pero he dormido el resto de la noche como un tronco. El caso es que ahora me duele terriblemente la cabeza… pero no importa, aun así iba a buscarte después.

\- ¿Whoa? – exclamó Crash con los ojos como platos, señalándose.

\- ¡Pues claro! Vi cómo destruían tu casa y quería hacerte algunas preguntas. ¿Sabes quién ha podido hacerlo?

Crash hizo mímica para indicar que sí y explicó que todo era obra del doctor Cortex.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – preguntó la dragoncita, sumamente interesada.

Los gestos del marsupial estrellando un puño cerrado sobre la palma de la otra mano se lo dejaron bastante claro.

\- Lo imaginaba, por eso quería buscarte. ¡Ni se te ocurra! – gritó extendiendo las alas haciendo que Crash se sobresaltara – No me malinterpretes – añadió más calmada – Conozco a ese tipo y no me cae bien en absoluto, pero me debe un favor. Le vi en el lugar de los hechos con un acompañante bajito y regordete que no conozco. Luego te vi a ti. Quise acercarme para hablarte pero supuse que necesitabas tu espacio. Yo también sé lo que se siente cuando pierdes tu hogar – aseguró, poniéndose súbitamente triste.

Su tristeza se le contagió al bandicoot pero entonces se acordó de lo que Dany acababa de decirle y le instó a que le contestara: ¿a qué se refería con que el doctor le debía un favor?

\- No sabes mi historia pero para resumir te diré que yo no soy de este mundo. Tu doctor Cortex me trajo aquí por accidente hace unos diez años durante uno de sus experimentos y pude escapar de sus garras gracias a la intervención de una amiga. Desde la tan ansiada libertad, si puede llamarse a eso de estar atrapada en un lugar que no es tu hogar, pude obligar a Cortex a que rastreara mi mundo para llevarme de vuelta con la máquina que usó para traerme. Sin embargo, surgieron ciertos inconvenientes: los dragones comemos mucho y, por ese motivo, aquellos amigos tuyos de la aldea empezaron a sospechar de mi presencia y a rastrearme. Así que decidí marcharme por un tiempo – hizo una pausa, por un momento maravillada - ¡La de cosas que he visto en mis viajes! Desiertos de arena, nieve y sal, bosques sin final, océanos que me ocupaban días de viaje y ciudades de metal y piedra, aunque estas no me atraían lo más mínimo. Sé que en algunos sitios me vieron, esos humanos se ponen muy nerviosos por nada en especial. Pronto aprendí que era mejor evitarlos ¡la de veces que intentaron capturarme! En fin, tras una larga temporada me dio pereza seguir viajando porque encontré un lugar muy bonito similar a estas islas, de extensas playas y selvas, volcanes y fumarolas, lagartos escupiendo agua salada al aire y tortugas gigantes *. He de reconocer que tu mundo es muy bonito y dispar. Así que allí me eché a dormir porque estaba agotada (nuestras sueños son legendarios, ya te lo he dicho) y cuando me desperté pensé que había pasado el tiempo suficiente para volver. El tiempo pasa volando ¿no crees?

Crash se había sentado en el suelo y la escuchaba con mucha atención, casi embelesado; le encantaban las historias. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de tristeza: echaba de menos a Aku-Aku que era quien les contaba cuentos por las noches antes de irse a dormir. Sin embargo la dragona estaba tan absorta narrando sus peripecias que no se enteró.

\- Regresé aquí sin probar bocado, impaciente y dispuesta a ver si Cortex había conseguido encontrar mi mundo tras mi ausencia. No me fío un pelo de él así que pensé que antes de ir a visitarle, por si acaso, debía descansar y reponer fuerzas de mi viaje. Tenía más sueño que hambre y subí al volcán para echarme una siesta. Me despertó el humo y vi que en la playa había un gran fuego. Como dragona que soy adoro el fuego y me gusta mucho observarlo, así que me coloqué en un sitio mejor desde donde poder verlo en la distancia.

Aquí el marsupial se inclinó hacia adelante mirando sin pestañear a la dragona, tenso y expectante.

\- Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que no era un fuego natural si no que se trataba de una casita incendiada y que había varias siluetas en la playa que no eran en absoluto humanos si no mutantes similares a los que Cortex tenía en su castillo y eso me preocupó. ¿Qué estaría tramando ese científico chiflado? En ese momento pensé que comería algo y me pasaría inmediatamente por el casillo para averiguarlo – prosiguió Dany, frunciendo el ceño – Bueno, el caso es que vi a un marsupial parecido a ti pero mucho más grande…

\- ¡Unch! – exclamó Crash, haciendo un sonido gutural. Sin duda quería pronunciar el nombre de su hermano pero Dany no le entendió.

\- Los otros eran también mutantes: uno era una especie de perro con cola de dragón que llevaba un arma en la mano que escupía fuego. Luego había otro parecido a tu amigo en tamaño pero que llevaba un ridículo taparrabos verde. El otro tipo era una especie de rata con un traje rojo.

Los ojos de Crash se salían de las órbitas: ¡Dingodile, Tiny y Pinstripe! ¿Acaso habían ayudado a Cortex a hacer todo eso?

\- El caso es que se marcharon enseguida en una nave voladora en dirección oeste ¡muy extraño! Sentí la tentación de seguirlos pero di por sentado que se trataba de alguna fechoría Cortex y pensaba que sabía dónde encontrarle… ¡tonta de mí que no sabía que el castillo estaba en ruinas! Eso lo descubrí, como te digo, después de todo esto y antes de visitar la aldea de tus amigos para comer algo. Me recosté desde mi mirador improvisado dando vuelta a los posibles planes del doctor y al rato fue cuando apareció el mismísimo Cortex. Algo me decía que no sería prudente dejarme ver en ese momento pero vigilé sus movimientos. En cuanto a Cortex y su colega se marcharon seguí dándole vueltas al asunto, aún más preocupada porque no parecía ser el responsable. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Estuve pensando un buen rato y justo cuando empezaba a quedarme dormida, te vi a ti… escuché aquella voz que culpaba a Cortex, sí, desde esa distancia. Supuse que, en tu dolor, querrías vengarte de él. Pero, como ya sabes, no puedo permitir que le hagan daño. No me importa si alguien quiere su pellejo pero él es el único que puede devolverme a casa y, hasta entonces, debo protegerle porque si no me condenaré a mí misma a permanecer en este mundo para siempre.

Dany calló al fin y observó a Crash que parecía muy serio, como si estuviera asimilando todo lo que ella le había contado. Al rato, el bandicoot se puso en pie y soltó una paparruchada de sonidos acompañados de varios gestos.

La dragoncita asintió, encantada.

\- ¡Te agradezco tu comprensión! Gracias por respetar mi idea; a cambio yo también te ayudaré. Desconozco tu historia, Crash, pero salta a la legua que eres uno de los mutantes de Cortex que, al igual que yo, escapaste e hiciste tu vida. ¿Me equivoco?

Crash asintió con una gran sonrisa y emitió un silbido alabando su inteligencia, gesto que complació mucho a Dany; ya sabemos lo presumidos y orgullosos que son los dragones. Luego le contó de manera resumida sobre Coco, Crunch y Uka-Uka. La dragona parecía más decidida aún.

\- Está bien. Te llevaré ante Cortex, salvaremos a tu familia y luego ajustaré cuentas con el doctor. La cosa es que no sé dónde está ahora, no he tenido mucha ocasión de explorar estas islas…

Crash comenzó a asentir rápidamente y le hizo gestos, indicando que él sabía exactamente dónde podía estar o, al menos, por dónde podían empezar a buscarle.

\- ¡Bien! No sabes la de tiempo que nos has ahorrado. ¡En marcha pues!

Crash dio un salto por la euforia y se montó en el lomo de Dany. Pero ésta no reaccionó como él esperaba.

\- ¡EH! ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Baja ahora mismo! – exclamó sacudiéndose y el bandicoot dio en el suelo con el trasero. Miró a la dragoncita sorprendido mientras se levantaba y se frotaba la zona dolorida - ¿Por quién me has tomado? Soy una dragona, no una mula…

Crash se disculpó intentando no soltar una carcajada puesto que Dany, en esa actitud tan altiva, le resultó de lo más graciosa y él no se sentía en absoluto molesto por el coscorrón. Sin embargo le indicó que no tendría manera de seguirla porque él no podía volar.

Dany dejó de fruncir el ceño y se percató de que él tenía razón. Como parecía dudar Crash se apresuró a decirle que no pasaba nada si no podía llevarle, quizá él era demasiado pesado y que ya pediría ayuda a los indígenas pero cuando ella escuchó eso volvió a ponerse digna:

\- Eso nos retrasaría demasiado. No soy demasiado grande porque aún soy joven pero soy bastante fuerte. Pero no vuelvas a hacer lo de antes. A la próxima vez pide permiso primero ¿de acuerdo? ¡Y ahora sube!

El marsupial obedeció subiéndose entre los hombros de Dany y apoyando sus manos en su escamoso cuello. Luego ella empezó a trotar graciosamente y trepó una pendiente que le llevaba a un acantilado cercano que daba al mar, lugar alto desde donde podría lanzarse para remontar vuelo.

\- Por cierto mientras viajamos – dijo la dragoncita – podrías contarme tu historia ya que yo te he contado la mía, siento curiosidad...

Crash sonrió y mientras comenzaba ella se lanzó desde la cima del risco y, aprovechando las corrientes de aire se elevó, planeando en dirección norte hacia el Laboratorio Iceberg.

 _*Nota: Dany se refiere, por supuesto, a las Islas Galápagos, que están en el océano Pacífico relativamente cerca de las costas de Ecuador._


	12. Cap11 (P1)-La caída del Mecha-Rocket

**11\. LA CAÍDA DEL MECHA-ROCKET**

 **Parte 1**

Gin tecleaba tan rápido en el teclado que no se le veían los dedos. Estaba ferozmente eufórico, el cohete echaba humo como una chimenea y por eso olía a chamusquina en todo el habitáculo. Se había puesto manos a la obra en cuanto terminaron con las sesiones de hipnotismo aunque mientras tenían lugar él no había parado de hacer fórmulas y redactar secuencias en su libreta.

Había examinado el código a conciencia hasta que había encontrado finalmente una pista que, estaba seguro, les llevaría hasta su enemigo. Pero era realmente desconcertante, pensaba mientras hacía un alto y se frotaba la sien izquierda.

Estaba claro que el hábil hacker había hallado una brecha en su programación y así es como había penetrado así en los sistemas de seguridad, anulándolos para que no sonara la alarma y luego borrando los posibles rastros. Por último, la propia destrucción de las instalaciones borraba cualquier huella física que pudiera haber. En resumen, era un plan perfecto trazado al milímetro por alguien muy inteligente. Pero eso no había detenido a Gin; había encontrado un código encriptado un tanto anómalo y él había desarrollado un programa capaz de descifrarlo. Estaba convencido de que esto le daría la identidad del atacante.

¿Por qué alguien tan brillante cometía un error digno de un novato? Bueno, decir eso era exagerado pero a él le daba la sensación de que había sido demasiado fácil dar con este error, aunque le había llevado muchas horas de minucioso trabajo e incontables tazas de café. No estaba satisfecho porque le parecía que había sido hecho a propósito, un error que era invisible para un ignorante pero claramente visible para un ojo experto. Pero ¿por qué? La posible respuesta le inquietaba. Se detuvo en su teclear y mantuvo el dedo suspendido sobre el botón de "ejecutar" durante unos segundos. ¿Y si era una trampa? ¿Debería seguir adelante? Se encogió de hombros, que fuera lo que debiera ser y pulsó el botón.

Se reclinó en el asiento y sorbió otro poco de café dándole vueltas al asunto en lo que terminaba el ordenador. Había mencionado al resto que creía tener una pista y el doctor Cortex le ordenó que se pusiera manos a la obra de inmediato, algo que Gin se apresuró a hacer tanto para complacerle a él como para complacerse así mismo, puesto que semejante invasión le hacía sentirse terriblemente humillado y eso le ponía de un humor de perros. Garabateó en su bloc de notas un esquema de análisis y, tras un rato, acabó tamborileando con el lapicero, pensativo.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando Brio irrumpió en el cuarto hasta que no le tuvo al lado, apoyado sobre la consola.

\- ¿Y-ya tienes algo? – le preguntó.

\- Casi, casi – contestó Gin mirando la barra de progreso, que avanzaba lenta pero inexorable.

Brio asintió con la cabeza, lanzó una mirada detrás de sí para asegurarse que estaban solos y entonces susurró:

\- ¿Qué o-opinas de Roo?

\- Pues que es un auténtico psicópata sádico que está fatal de la azotea… por eso me cae bien, es una de vuestras mejores obras, sin duda – contestó Gin sin apartar la vista del ordenador, balanceando los pies hacia delante y hacia atrás, pues le colgaban en el aire.

Brio negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡N-no me refiero a eso! Si no a-a lo que dijo… mencionó a mis… ¡ejem! Nuestros mutantes p-pero también a una mu-mujer pelirroja…

Gin dejó de observar el monitor y frunció el ceño cuando vio que el prácticamente inalterable Brio parecía nervioso.

\- Pues sí, ahora que lo mencionas. ¿Y?

\- ¿No te parece…?

Gin meneó la cabeza.

\- Nitrus, si vas a decir algo, dilo ya – protestó echando una mirada de soslayo al monitor.

\- He llamado a Chicago – contestó éste casi pisándole la última palabra, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos y arqueando las cejas.

Gin entendió que había algo que no estaba captando y se quedó mirándole fijamente si bien no por mucho tiempo; era casi incapaz de sostener la mirada de otra persona sin que sus ojos se volvieran locos. Seguía sin comprender ¿qué tenía que ver Chicago con Australia?

\- Habla claro porque no te sigo. ¿Qué estás insinuando? – admitió, cansado.

\- ¿Seguro que no lo ves?

\- ¿Ver el qué?

\- Ella también ha desaparecido.

\- ¿De quién estás hablando? ¡Ah! – Gin abrió mucho los ojos cuando cayó en la cuenta y se quedó sorprendido - ¿Estás seguro?

\- To-totalmente.

\- Quizá tuviera alguna convención…conferencia… eeh, reunión mafiosa o como córcholis lo llamen ellos.

\- N-no… he conseguido que su segunda, Celyne, m-me lo dijera. No saben nada de ella d-desde hace un tiempo. Desapareció… de la noche a la mañana. Piero está como loco bus-buscándola y se esfuerza por mantenerlo en secreto.

\- ¿Y tú crees que está con Mystisk? ¿Qué le han hipnotizado como a Ripper Roo y Koala y que trabaja para él?

Brio asintió enérgicamente y frunció el ceño.

\- En ese caso deberíamos decírselo al jefe…

\- ¡No! – exclamó Brio – Ya le oíste que no quería saber nada de ella.

\- Eso fue hace diecisiete años, Nitrus – protestó Gin - Además si ella está con Mystisk… - tragó saliva – Nos van a caer muchas tortas. Debe saberlo. ¿Cómo piensas ayudarle si no, a ver? Además he descubierto que nuestro misterioso hacker nos ha dejado una miguita de pan para que la picoteemos. Apostaría que nos lleva hasta Mystisk… si es así, debo comunicárselo.

\- ¿Una traición?

\- No tengo manera de saberlo aún, pero es posible.

\- Termina lo que haces pero dile al doctor Cortex que era una falsa alarma. Yo me en-encargaré.

Gin abrió tanto la boca que si hubiera sido un dibujo animado le hubiera llegado hasta el suelo.

\- ¿Qué mienta al doctor Cortex? ¿Al Maestro? ¿Estás majara?

\- ¡No le llames así! Y yo no soy quien ti-tiene un co-cohete pegado a la cabeza.

\- ¡Eh, eh! ¡No te pases! Prácticamente soy tu superior y…

\- ¿Qué di-dices? Yo estaba con Neo mucho antes que tú…

\- ¡Te equivocas de nuevo, cochino embustero! – gritó Gin poniéndose rojo de rabia. El cohete humeó - ¡Su ayudante soy yo! ¿Te has olvidado de quién compartía cuarto con él mucho antes de que tú le hablaras?

\- Vamos Nicholas, to-todos sabemos a quién eligió como ayudante personal cuando refundó los Comandos.

Gin volvió a abrir la boca y se tapó los oídos.

\- ¡No me llames así… Nathaniel! – chilló con voz aguda y Brio dio un respingo al oír su nombre de pila - ¡Y no me vengas con esas! ¡Yo tenía mis compromisos! ¿Cómo me iba a contratar? Pero él pensó antes en mí que en ti, que lo sepas. Me lo dijo una vez. A fin de cuentas yo soy un ingeniero militar y tú un simple químico de pacotilla…

\- ¡Tú no le diste el E-Volvo! – gritó Brio poniéndose rojo de ira también.

\- ¡Sin tus pociones de abracadabra no eres nada! – añadió Gin lanzándole un puñetazo.

\- ¡Y tú con e-ese cohete no sabes ni sumar dos y dos! – gritó Nitrus descargándole una patada.

Justo cuando se echaban las manos encima sonaron todas las alarmas. Ambos se detuvieron, sorprendidos, mirando en el monitor parpadear un aviso en rojo que rezaba: ALERTA DE INTRUSOS.

\- ¡Gin, Brio! ¡A la sala de control! – bramó la voz de Neo por megafonía y ellos salieron despedidos por la puerta, empujándose. Dejaron atrás al programa descifrando el mensaje oculto.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Neo y Nina discutiendo sobre cómo proceder: la chica era partidaria de salir a plantar cara a los intrusos pero Cortex sostenía en mandar unos robots de seguridad. Obviamente, se salió con la suya, mientras tanto buscó identificar con las cámaras al intruso. Enseguida tuvo una imagen que amplió: no sin asombro distinguió a aquella molesta dragona que tantos dolores de cabeza le había ocasionado en el pasado y que volvía en un momento de lo más inoportuno. ¿Hacía cuántos años que no la había visto?

\- ¿La dragona? – preguntó Gin sorprendido – Creía que…

\- Sí, yo también. Pero espera… ¿qué es eso que lleva encima? – preguntó Neo y amplió la imagen. No se distinguía muy bien pero vio algo naranja. ¡Imposible!

Se le tensaron los músculos del cuerpo y los dientes le rechinaron.

\- ¡Crash! – exclamó - ¡No está muerto! - ¿por qué en el fondo le parecía una buena noticia? ¡Ah sí! Porque eso le daba la oportunidad de matarle él mismo… y de paso no se sentía incómodo porque alguien que no fuera él lo hubiera conseguido.

Para él todo estaba claro; Mystisk les habría atrapado y los habría inducido con aquél control mental a ir a por él. No albergaba muchas esperanzas de que los robots consiguieran algo y maldijo en voz baja cuando los primeros cayeron por el aliento de fuego de la dragona.

\- ¡Es inútil tío! – gritó Nina mientras tecleaba órdenes por el computador para que salieran más sondas – Esa dragona es demasiado ágil y destroza nuestros robots.

Él también se daba cuenta temblando de furia.

\- ¿Neo? ¿Hola? – preguntó la voz de Ana a través del monitor. Tras acabar con las sesiones de hipnosis había llevado a Ripper Roo a la enfermería para curarle y estaba acompañada de Koala y Wumpa - ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

\- Ahora no – protestó Cortex y cortó la transmisión. Ni por asomo debía enterarse de que afuera estaba la dragona porque se pondría a la defensiva con ella.

Su paciencia llegó al límite cuando la segunda tanda de robots de combate cayó.

-¡Gin, conmigo, ahora! – exclamó mientras aporreaba el botón de las torretas de seguridad y se volvía hacia la puerta - ¡Brio, ya sabes qué hacer!

Nina se les había adelantado y ya salía a toda pastilla. Ellos fueron pisándole los talones dejando a Brio en la sala de control para que controlara manualmente las torretas en el caso de que el bandicoot y la dragona se acercaran demasiado; Neo se resistía a matar al animal porque era una fuente infinita de cristales de energía pero lo haría si era necesario.

\- ¿Adónde vas jovencita? – preguntó Neo.

\- ¿Tú que crees? ¡No voy a perderme la fiesta tío!

Él la sonrió complacido.

\- ¿Ves algo? ¡Apenas puedo fijarme con esos molestos robots! ¡Y no me gusta el aspecto de esas torretas! ¿Por qué no disparan? – exclamó Dany a la undécima vuelta que daban.

Crash le dio la razón pero estaba seguro que habría un sitio por el que podrían colarse, la lástima era que habían arruinado el factor sorpresa. El doctor Cortex había hecho algunas ampliaciones y mejoras en las instalaciones y Crash apenas reconocía al modesto laboratorio que visitó hacía ya bastante tiempo. Empezaba a dudar que pudieran entrar por el hielo, seguro que el doctor selló aquellos accesos porque se los había tenido que mostrar a la fuerza hacía unos años con el asunto de los Gemelos Malvados.

\- Sugiero que aterricemos y pensemos otra manera de acercarnos ¿tú no decías haber estado ya aquí? ¡Pues recordarás cómo se entra!

Él asintió pero le explicó lo que pensaba como mejor pudo, haciendo mímica y emitiendo ciertos gruñidos pero Dany negó con la cabeza.

\- No me entero de nada… ¡Oye! ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó señalando con una de sus garras.

Crash siguió su garra y vio un robot gigante que iba a su encuentro.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento – susurró Dany.

La dragoncita se encaró con el Mecha-Rocket manteniendo las distancias. No entendía mucho de tecnología pero no era estúpida; por el aspecto, intuía que se trataba de un arma que podría matarla tanto a ella como a Crash y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que eso ocurriera. Pero, gracias a su penetrante vista, veía que en el interior estaban los humanos, patéticos e indefensos una vez que cayera su guardián de metal. Crash, por su parte, miraba atónito al robot.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno – dijo Neo a través de los altavoces con un tono de voz fingidamente melodramático– Dos fantasmas del pasado que vienen a atormentar a este pobre y bondadoso científico. ¡Vivir para ver!

\- ¡Cortex! – bramó Dany, agitando sus alas rápidamente para mantener la posición - ¡Tenemos que hablar!

\- ¿Hablar? – preguntó Neo con su tono de voz normal - Debí destruirte en cuanto tuve la oportunidad y no dejarte a tus anchas, reptil molesto. Creía que finalmente te habías dignado a desaparecer por tu cuenta pero veo que vuelves a importunarme. ¡Y tú Crash! ¡Cómo me decepcionas! Pensaba que habías muerto en el incendio de la playa pero en su lugar corres a venderte a ese villano de pacotilla mientras que a mí me diste plantón. Decidme ¿qué os ha prometido Mystisk por mi cabeza?

\- ¿Wha-daa? – preguntó Crash.

\- ¿Mystisk? ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Dany también, por un momento confundida.

-Ya suponía yo que no ibais a colaborar.

Se oyeron sonidos metálicos dentro de la nave y un par de cañones-ametralladoras comenzaron a desplegarse hacia el exterior en medio de una retahíla de chirridos, apuntándoles directamente.

\- Oh, oh – dijo Crash, tragando saliva.

\- ¡Agárrate, saco de pulgas! – exclamó Dany.

Ella no se había dejado impresionar como el marsupial y con un rugido de rabia cesó su aleteo y se dejó caer casi en picado esquivando una lluvia de proyectiles. Siguió una persecución frenética con un sinfín de zigzag que pusieron a prueba la capacidad y habilidad física de Dany a la hora de volar así como la pericia del piloto de la nave, que no era otro que NGin. Simplemente moviendo un mando con un botón de disparo en la parte superior seguía a la dragona sin cesar de dispararle.

\- ¡Eso es, derríbalos Gin! – exclamó Neo con entusiasmo.

Nina, con una sonrisa feroz en la cara, manipulaba otros controles porque sabía que los cañones-ametralladoras se recalentarían y agotarían la munición en breves y quedarían inservibles durante un rato. Y menuda sorpresita les tenía reservada a esos dos.

Crash se aferraba como si no hubiera un mañana a los hombros de su nueva amiga haciendo un esfuerzo por no vomitar. Se lo estaría pasando francamente bien si no fuera porque estaban intentando matarles.

\- ¡Uf! ¡He elegido un mal día para tener dolor de cabeza! – jadeó Dany, mostrando los dientes por el esfuerzo - ¡Estamos a su merced en este espacio tan abierto! Intentaré usar esas montañas de hielo para cubrirnos o vamos listos.

Justo cuando la dragona se encaminaba hacia allí los disparos cesaron. Dany, sorprendida, giró la cabeza para observar el motivo y vio que sus enemigos les seguían aún pero que de los cañones salían nubes de vapor.

\- ¡Vaya! Me parece que a fin de cuentas ese trasto de metal no es tan diferente de un dragón: abusar del fuego durante mucho rato hace que te quedes sin fuelle – sentenció con una sonrisa torcida. Dio la vuelta– Creo que nos toca.

Crash había pensado lo mismo aunque su instinto le decía que debían ser cuidadosos. La secundó advirtiéndole prudencia pero ella no le escuchaba.

\- ¡Estúpida lagartija! – rió Nina cuando vio que la dragona viraba con actitud ofensiva.

La joven acarició casi con dulzura sus mandos mientras esperaba que la dragona estuviera lo bastante cerca. Sólo tendría ese disparo y debía asegurarse de no errar.

\- ¿Cuánto? – preguntó Neo.

\- Las ametralladoras estarán cargados y listos en treinta segundos, jefe – contestó Gin.

Cortex soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡Estupendo! Ahora es el turno de las damas – añadió con deferencia dirigiéndose a su sobrina y se dedicó a mirar con entusiasmo a la dragona que estaba cada vez más cerca.

Nina contó en voz alta con una sonrisa en la cara y, cuando Dany estaba a pocos metros de distancia, tiró de sus mandos y disparó.

Una lluvia de pequeños misiles disparados en racimo salió al encuentro de sus enemigos desde la panza del Mecha-Rocket. Todos se deleitaron con la expresión de sorpresa en los ojos de Dany, que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Viró a un lado, la vieron girar sobre el costado y hacerse un ovillo cuando los misiles explotaron en su cercanía para que, segundos después, estuviera fuera de su vista.

\- ¡SÍ! – exclamaron al unísono y chocaron las palmas.

Entonces Gin giró los mandos para inclinar el Mecha y divertirse con la caída al vacío de aquellos dos molestos entrometidos. Ya recogerían sus restos después.


	13. Cap11 (P2) - La caída del Mecha-Rocket

**11\. LA CAÍDA DEL MECHA-ROCKET**

 **Parte 2**

Dany había hecho lo más sensato que pudo dadas las circunstancias: proteger su vientre, la parte más blanda y vulnerable de su cuerpo, a la vez que guardaba su lomo porque allí iba Crash. Aun así, durante aquel segundo antes de las explosiones, se maldijo por la estupidez de haber infravalorado a sus contrincantes. A pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo hacer nada por evitar aquellas misiles que consiguieron derribarla y de paso herirla.

Crash había intentado sostenerse pero se soltó de su agarre por aquel choque y las posteriores vueltas erráticas que llegaron después. Asustado ahora de verdad veía que Dany se había quedado inconsciente y que ambos caían a toda velocidad hacia el océano. No le apetecía nada estrellarse a semejante velocidad contra el agua; a esas alturas y con esa inercia impactar contra el agua era equivalente a caer contra la roca. Comenzó a gritar llamando a Dany que caía inerte un poco más abajo dando vueltas con las alas agitándose tras su cuerpo.

Por suerte la dragoncita se recuperó, parpadeando confusa y agitando la cabeza, que le latía de dolor. Cuando vio el agua acercándose a toda velocidad abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa pero enseguida se repuso e hizo la maniobra precisa para recuperar el vuelo, consiguiendo también rescatar a Crash en el momento justo.

Sosteniéndole por los pelos con sus garras volvió a subirle a su espalda, volviendo a elevarse en el aire y alejándose todo lo posible del Mecha.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó mientras valoraba sus propias heridas - ¡Qué metedura de pata! Si el viejo Randall me hubiera visto me habría dado una merecida reprimenda por esa estupidez.

Crash no pudo evitar darle la razón aunque no tenía ni idea quién era el tal Randall.

\- ¡AAAAH! ¿Por qué no se mueren de una vez? – gritó Neo, dando un puñetazo al respaldo del asiento de Gin, que se llevó parte del coscorrón.

\- Calma tío, sólo estamos calentando antes de pasar a la acción de verdad – dijo Nina que no se daba por vencida ni se exasperaba tan rápido como su tío. La forma tan calmosa que empleó para hablar hizo que Neo se crispara aún más pero entendió que su sobrina estaba segura de que iban a ganar, quizá tuviera alguna idea. La observó con sumo interés.

Los cañones-ametralladoras estaban listos pero se habían demorado demasiado y la dragona y el bandicoot estaban fuera de alcance. Gin pisó a fondo para alcanzarles y, en poco tiempo, volvían a estar pegados a ellos. La dragona se encaminaba hacia las montañas de hielo del iceberg, sin duda para usarlas como parapeto. Debían impedírselo. Gin fue a apretar para disparar y cortarles el paso pero Neo se lo impidió.

\- ¡Aún no dispares las ametralladoras! – ordenó, pues seguía de cerca los quehaceres de Nina – Haz que me sienta orgullo de ti, jovencita.

La adolescente le guiñó un ojo y tomó el mando de las armas mientras Gin seguía conduciendo. Cuando el objetivo estuvo fijado Nina pulsó el botón y disparó el rayo láser hacia parte de la montaña, que crujió al quebrarse prácticamente entera. Tendrían que esperar un buen rato para que éste se cargara y pudiera usarse de nuevo, pero había merecido la pena.

Dany se sobresaltó y tuvo que esquivar los grandes fragmentos de hielo con notable esfuerzo. Para escándalo de Crash soltó un juramento de lo más pintoresco.

\- ¡Ufff! – jadeó mirando hacia atrás – ¡Ya no hay montaña! ¿Están locos? Hay que hacer algo con ese láser. Dime que tienes un plan B ¿Lo tienes verdad? – preguntó cuando vio que el marsupial volvía a asentir.

Crash había memorizado el funcionamiento de las armas del Mecha-Rocket y sus puntos débiles, así que le explicó a Dany su plan. Luego sacó su bazooka de fruta.

\- ¿De dónde demonios has sacado eso? – preguntó Dany – Es igual, prefiero no saberlo – agregó cuando Crash iba a explicárselo – Estoy lista para mi parte. ¡Agárrate!

Se dejó caer tan bruscamente que cuando Gin la siguió los tres villanos se inclinaron tanto que si no hubiera sido por sus cinturones de seguridad se habrían dado de bruces contra los paneles de control.

\- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Nina mirando en todas las direcciones.

\- ¡No los veo! – protestó Gin mientras pulsaba varias veces el botón del radar.

\- ¡Encontradles! – exclamó Neo.

Entonces las llamas envolvieron la cabina si bien no llegaron a penetrar en el interior al estar herméticamente cerrada. La dragona se había puesto por detrás de ellos al rodearles por el vientre del Mecha, atacándoles por la retaguardia. Empezó a hacer un calor incómodo en el interior de la cabina y eso que el aliento de Dany no era muy potente.

\- ¡Los tenemos en el trasero! – exclamó Nina mientras Neo se inclinaba a teclear para girar los sensores a la parte posterior. Por la cámara vio que la dragona chocaba contra ellos, posándose encima de la nave, lo que provocó una pequeña sacudida.

Sin perder tiempo golpeó con un par de veces con la cola la torreta donde se alojaba la cámara dejándoles sin visión y, justo después, la empeñó contra el cañón láser, haciéndolo saltar con otro par de golpes de sus cuernos. Lucecitas rojas y pitidos inundaron la cabina.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA! – bramó Neo furioso y pulsó con la palma abierta sobre varios botones.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió toda la superficie del robot pero no alcanzó a la dragona por los pelos puesto que justo se había esfumado.

\- ¡Esa lagarta ha anulado el cañón láser y la visión! – gritó Nina informando de la situación sin parar de teclear en la consola – Tendremos que disparar a ojo. Por suerte, aún conservamos los cañones-ametralladoras y algunos cohetes.

\- ¡LO QUE SEA PERO DERRIBADLOS DE UNA VEZ!

\- ¡Chúpate esa! – exclamó Dany, triunfante mientras sobrevolaba el mecha y comprobaba, con cierto júbilo salvaje, que había esquivado un ataque imprevisto que tenía por base la electricidad, algo que odiaba por sus meses de cautiverio en el castillo hacía años – Ahora es tu turno Crash.

Éste apuntó con el bazooka a los compartimentos brillantes de las ametralladoras y disparó una buena tanda de fruta Wumpa, que impactó llenándolos de pulpa y cortocircuitándolos. Estaban inutilizados pero aún les quedaban los dos de los misiles, que ya les estaban disparando por lo que Dany tuvo que virar y esquivarlos, pasando por detrás del Mecha. Se alejó todo lo posible y luego volvió a la carga haciendo zig-zag mientras que Crash seguía disparando por el bazooka. Uno de los paneles empezó a echar humo y quedó inutilizado.

\- ¡MALDITO BANDICOOT! – gritó Neo dando golpes en la carrocería interna - ¡MATADLOS, MATADLOS A LOS DOS MALDITA SEA!

Pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles y los cohetes no impactaron en el blanco, si bien uno estuvo muy cerca de derribar a Dany.

\- ¡Date prisa Crash! Esto empieza a doler de verdad. – le urgió.

Crash mantuvo la calma y siguió disparando hasta anular la última arma ofensiva del Mecha, que chisporroteó en un mar de chispas.

\- ¡DÉJAME A MI PEDAZO DE INÚTIL! – gritó Neo dentro de la cabina, apartando a Gin de una patada y le obligó a cambiarle el sitio, tomando los mandos de pilotaje.

\- ¿Qué haces tío? – preguntó Nina - ¡No tenemos armas!

\- ¡ACABAR CON ELLOS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!

Dany y Crash habían empezado a celebrar su victoria cuando el Mecha Rocket se les empezó a acercar a toda velocidad. La dragoncita apenas tuvo el tiempo justo de esquivarlos por lo que la estela de aire que levantó a su paso la desestabilizó por un momento.

Estaba agotada pero consiguió mantenerse en el aire y Crash tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no caerse. El Mecha viró y volvió hacia ellos. Dany tuvo que dejarse caer en picado.

\- ¡Tenemos que derribar aún esa cosa! – gritó empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

Sin embargo el joven marsupial pensó a toda velocidad una alternativa de destruir al Mecha, pues ya no era posible dispararle directamente. Expresó su idea a Dany que estaba bastante apurada por mantenerse lejos de ese cacharro. Cuando él terminó ella negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Acaso te has olvidado los robots?

Crash insistió en su idea y Dany terminó comprendiendo.

\- ¡Oh! Vaya, parece que eres más listo de lo que pareces, señor bandicoot – le dijo Dany, con una sonrisa que dejó a la vista sus dientes puntiagudos.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho? – exclamó Ana, sin dar crédito.

A Brio empezaba a dolerle la cabeza; se le había olvidado cuán molesta podía llegar a ser esa jovencita si se lo proponía. Ante las alarmas y que Neo había cortado la comunicación, la chica, seguida de cerca por el resto de mutantes, se había presentado en el cuarto de control exigiendo saber qué estaba pasando. No podían ver nada puesto que la lucha se estaba desarrollando fuera de su vista.

Como las preguntas comenzaron a salir sin pausa y Brio no tuvo más remedio que confesar que unos intrusos estaban atacándoles, sin duda enviados por Mystisk. Pero cuando Ana vio a Crash y Dany por las cámaras de seguridad con las que Brio seguía la lucha se empezó a poner muy pesada.

\- ¿Tienes forma de comunicarte con ellos? – le preguntó.

\- ¡Sí! ¿Y ahora po-podrías callarte un poco?

\- Quiero hablar con Neo.

\- Me-mejor no. Al doctor Cortex le molesta que le llamemos desde tierra sa-salvo por una eme-emergencia.

\- Me importa poco si a él le molesta o no. ¡Está intentando matar a Dany y a Crash! ¡Debemos impedirlo!

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Brio encarándose finalmente con ella.

Ana, que era más alta que él, le mantuvo la mirada. Pero Brio se encogió un poco cuando Koala se adelantó un paso haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

\- Déjemelo a mi, doctora.

\- Atrás Koala, no te metas en esto – advirtió Brio llevándose una mano a su bata, preparado para echar mano a su pócima si era necesario.

\- Oh oh – dijo Lumpa mirando hacia los ventanales siendo ignorado por el resto.

Koala negó con la cabeza.

\- Hace mucho que no trabajo para ninguno de ustedes, doctor Brio. Si he de seguir a Cortex o a usted, le elijo antes a usted, pero no veo por qué negarle a la doctora lo que pide.

\- Oíd – Lumpa insistía pero no consiguió nada. Tiró del pantalón de Ana pero ésta no se enteró, seguía encarando a Brio.

\- Ni se te ocurra usar tus pociones – le advirtió.

\- ¿O si no qué? – preguntó éste lanzando una mirada de soslayo a Koala

\- ¡Oíd! – insistía Lumpa pero siguió siendo ignorado. Frunció el ceño, molesto.

\- Vamos, vamos, la violencia nunca es la solución en ningún conflicto – intervino Roo, adelantándose con un ágil salto sin perder el equilibro a pesar de tener los brazos atados en la camisa de fuerza y se interpuso entre Brio y Ana. Tenía un par de tiritas en una de sus sienes y un vendaje en una de sus patas porque se había lastimado al golpearse con los barrotes de la jaula durante la sesión de hipnosis.

\- ¡EEEH!- gritó Lumpa y todos le miraron. Señalaba la ventana mientras saltaba excitado, emitiendo ininteligibles gemidos.

Todos miraron en la dirección que señalaba y vieron acercarse a la dragona a toda velocidad, seguida por el Mecha.

\- Ay mi madre – gimió Brio.

\- ¡Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo porque no puedo más! ¿Estás listo? – advirtió Dany entrecerrando los ojos. Crash asintió – Bien. ¡Agárrate!

Crash asintió y, entusiasmado e impaciente por el desenlace, dio un par de brincos sobre la dragona que soltó un gruñido. Las torretas seguían sus movimientos pero aún no disparaban, no estaban demasiado cerca.

Nina fruncía el ceño. Detrás Gin enredaba con varios cables provocando pequeños cortos con los que intentar reanimar una de las ametralladoras, que no estaba dañada del todo.

\- ¿Qué están intentando? – preguntó la chica – Me da que nos la quieren jugar.

\- Quieren refugiarse en el laboratorio y de paso, quizá quieran usar nuestros propios robots contra nosotros. Sin embargo, no han tenido en cuenta un pequeño detalle – contestó Neo que curiosamente estaba tan tranquilo. Se inclinó hacia delante y pulsó el botón del intercambiador – Aquí el doctor Cortex. Brio, desactiva los robo-vigías y activa las torretas de seguridad. Enseñémosles quién es el más listo aquí.

\- ¿No deberíamos parar y mantenernos a una distancia prudencial? – preguntó Nina, volviéndose a mirarle– Si esa dragona consigue esquivar las torretas tendrá que vérselas con nosotros..

Neo negó.

\- Sabrán que tramamos algo y que hemos descubierto su plan y perderemos esa ventaja... Gin, a plena potencia, que piensen que han ganado – ordenó con una gran sonrisa en la cara – Ya sois míos…

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio se libraba una batalla. Cuando Neo dio la orden por el comunicador todos se quedaron inmóviles y Brio cometió el desliz de mirar el panel que debía usar. Si no lo hubiera hecho Ana no hubiera sabido cuál era. Se inició el movimiento.

Koala estaba a varios pasos de distancia de ellos y, aunque tuviera sólo unos pocos segundos, tendría que ser rápido porque él era un contrincante insuperable a menos que Brio se tomara su poción. El científico pateó a Roo en el hocico, derribándole, mientras sacaba de su bata su pistola de plasma justo cuando Ana se le echaba encima y ambos comenzaron a forcejear por el arma. Ésta se disparó varias veces dañando allí donde apuntaba, dejando un pequeño agujerito humeante por lo que tanto Koala como Lumpa tuvieron que ponerse a cubierto; si esos rayos de plasma les alcanzaban estarían muertos.

\- ¡Estate quieta muchacha! ¡No me obligues a lastimarte! – gritó Brio.

A pesar de no ser muy fuerte físicamente él sabía algo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pues a pesar de que fue hace mucho tiempo aún recordaba las clases en la Academia. En esos tiempos evitaba las peleas porque siempre estaba en desventaja contra varios abusones a la vez por lo que a cambio desarrolló una buena habilidad para escabullirse. Sin embargo, ya en los últimos dos años empezaron a recibir clases de combate físico y, a pesar de no destacar, se acordaba de los fundamentos más básicos. Además McMurray le ayudó mucho en horas extraescolares y tenía también el entrenamiento básico militar de cuando estuvo en Vietnam.

Así que, por consiguiente, contaba con cierta ventaja sobre Ana, que no era tampoco muy fuerte ni ninguna luchadora. Consiguió desequilibrarla con un movimiento y la rodeó con uno de los brazos sujetándola por el cuello. Ana intentaba liberarse sin éxito pero Brio la encañonó y comenzó a tirar de ella hacia la consola de las torretas.

\- Si os a-acercáis os dejo sin doctora – advirtió a Koala, que observaba furioso la escena con los puños apretados y a Roo que se incorporaba sangrando por la nariz.

\- ¡Que no llegue a los mandos! – pidió Ana.

\- ¡Calla! – jadeó Brio sin quitar los ojos de encima de los mutantes que tenía en frente.

Koala y Roo avanzaban al mismo ritmo que Brio pero no se decidían a intervenir, no querían poner en riesgo a Ana. El científico miró por encima de sus hombros a los ventanales, viendo que sus otros enemigos estaban muy cerca de ellos. ¡Debía desplegar las torretas ya!

Tan pendiente estaba de ellos que se había olvidado por completo del pequeño Lumpa. El demonio, quien se había escabullido por debajo de las mesas durante la lucha de los dos humanos, muerto de miedo por los disparos, pasaba desapercibido. Pero ahora que veía a Ana claramente en peligro la ira sustituyó al miedo y, en escasos segundos saltó por detrás sobre la mesa con un gruñido y asió con los dientes el brazo de Brio que sostenía la pistola.

\- ¡Ah! – gritó el científico y la pistola se le cayó de la mano. Al girar para quitarse al pequeño demonio de encima derribó a Ana. - ¡Lumpa, maldito re-renacuajo! ¡Suelta!.

El mutante se soltó cuando vio que Brio iba arrearle un puñetazo y, patinando en el suelo algo asustado, se escabulló debajo de una mesa. El científico se agachó para intentar perseguirle pero entonces recordó que había perdido su arma. Alarmado, se volvió para encontrarse con la pistola apuntándole directamente entre los ojos. Elevó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Ana.

\- Será mejor que se levante despacio y vaya hacia la pared, doctor, no me gustaría tener que lastimarle – dijo ella, repitiendo alguna de las palabras que él le dijera antes. Por detrás Koala y Roo la apoyaban con su mera presencia.

Brio agachó la cabeza y dio un puñetazo en el suelo sabiéndose derrotado.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo ese pusilánime cabeza hueca que no despliega las torretas? – preguntó Neo furioso, pues la dragona había dado la vuelta muy pegada al laboratorio sin encontrar resistencia.

\- Brio siempre fue un torpe – apuntó Gin, aún dolido por el enfrentamiento que habían tenido hacía unos momentos.

\- Pues no es que le haya pedido nada del otro mun… ¡ah! ¡Ahí están! – exclamó Neo, dando palmas cuando las torretas emergieron de sus posiciones. Sin embargo el entusiasmo le duró poco porque todas giraron hacia ellos y abrieron fuego a la vez.

\- ¡Ala! ¿Sabías que eso pasaría? – preguntó Dany mientras se posaba en lo más alto del laboratorio, exhausta pero entusiasmada por el espectáculo.

Crash, que se encontraba tan cansado y sorprendido como ella pero deseaba impresionarla, asintió con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos y guiñándola un ojo. Realmente no era lo que había pensado, pero bastaba.

\- ¡Whoa! – exclamó la dragona encantada e imitándole a propósito. Eso hizo sonreír a Crash.

El Mecha daba tumbos y su blindaje no aguantó los disparos. Comenzó a salir humo de sus motores y saltaron chispas en diferentes partes de su ensamblaje y, a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus pilotos, fue a estrellarse en la nieve del terreno del laboratorio iceberg.

Entonces se fueron encendiendo una serie de luces que indicaban una pasarela de acceso en la parte más alta del complejo y una compuerta se abrió mientras una voz femenina les saludaba por megafonía:

\- Dany, Crash… cuanto me alegro de veros sanos y salvos – dijo Ana.


	14. Capítulo 12 - Alianzas forzosas

**12\. ALIANZAS FORZOSAS**

\- ¡ANA! ¡Qué sorpresa! Pensé que jamás volvería a verte – exclamó Dany que no cabía en sí de alegría.

Ella y Crash habían conseguido entrar en las instalaciones del Laboratorio Iceberg después de vencer al Mecha-Rocket, que yacía abandonado en la playa de hielo echando aún chispas.

\- Yo tampoco pensaba que fuera a volver – dijo Ana, inclinándose para abrazarla. Luego miró su estado y arrugó el ceño - Estás herida, déjame que te eche un vistazo.

\- ¡Bah! Son sólo rasguños sin importancia. Un descansito y estaré perfectamente – contestó Dany haciéndose la dura.

\- Has crecido – apuntó Ana.

\- Sí, ya no soy una niña – dijo con altivez si bien eso no era del todo cierto. Para los estándares dragones apenas era una adolescente.

Ana se volvió a Crash quien la miraba algo azorado sin darse cuenta de que la chica se sentía igual.

\- No puedo creer que seas tú de verdad – susurró Ana y extendió una mano hacia él.

Crash enarcó una ceja pero se sintió bien cuando le acarició detrás de una oreja pero no entendía por qué ella le miraba con semejante fascinación. ¿Acaso tenía wumpas en la cara? Pero debía reconocer que la chica, que según había entendido se llamaba Ana, le caía bien. Su cabello rubio le recordaba a su hermana pequeña Coco. Y también era guapa.

\- Estúpido bandicoot – murmuró Cortex, que estaba sentado en una de las mesas junto con el resto de sus compinches, todos con aspecto de estar cansados y derrotados: Nina contemplaba a Dany con los brazos cruzados y expresión enfurruñada, Brio estaba cabizbajo y silencioso mientras que Gin parecía ensimismado en su cuaderno de notas. En cuanto a Neo sostenía una bolsa de hielo que se la aplicaba en la cabeza puesto que se había golpeado al estrellarse el Mecha y le estaba saliendo un chichón.

\- Tú te lo has buscado – le recriminó Ana cruzándose de brazos y echando chispas por los ojos.

\- Pensaba que les enviaba Mystisk – se defendió él con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¡Pero si la primera vez que hemos oído su nombre es porque lo has dicho tú! – saltó Dany.

Crash asintió y entonces dio un respingo, acordándose del ataque en la playa y empezó a exigirle a Cortex que confesara qué había hecho con sus hermanos. Él le miró sorprendido.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Para un momento, bestia peluda! No sé de qué me estás hablando.

El marsupial no le creía y contestó golpeando repetidas veces uno de sus puños contra la palma de su otra mano. No pretendía hacerle mucho daño a Cortex pero llegó a la conclusión de que quizá necesitara un par de mamporros para cantar lo que supiese.

\- ¡Oye, te estamos diciendo la verdad! – gritó Nina, harta– Nosotros no tenemos que ver con la desaparición de tus estúpidos hermanos. Si así fuera, tendría un par de abrigos nuevos de pelo de bandicoot.

Dany se escandalizó por semejante respuesta y empezó a brotar vapor de sus fosas nasales.

\- ¿Acaso eso es lo que harías, niña? – siseó.

\- ¡Es suficiente! – exigió Ana. Entonces la chica se fijó en que Crash la miraba implorante - ¡Oh, lo siento! No sé qué es lo que sucedió pues no estuve allí. Yo también tengo preguntas sin respuestas y no sé por dónde empezar...

\- ¡Claro! ¡No estabas! ¡Eso es! – exclamó Neo dando un brinco, interrumpiéndola. Arrojó sobre la mesa la bolsa de hielo y se puso a buscar en los bolsillos de su bata, sacando algo pequeño que depositó en la mesa y a continuación miró a Ana, carraspeando – Necesito mi pistola.

\- ¡Sí, claro! Eso cuéntaselo a otro – bufó Dany agitando la cola.

\- No hablo contigo si no con la señorita aquí presente – replicó Neo en tono mordaz y Dany le sacó su lengua bífida. Ana enarcó una ceja poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

\- ¿Y por qué debería dártela?

\- Oye, el bandicoot quiere pruebas de que yo no lo hice y yo se las voy a dar. Si me dejas mi pistola, podré agrandar a Aku-Aku de nuevo porque es el único testigo que hubo aquella noche en la playa – dijo, señalando hacia el objeto diminuto.

Ana se había olvidado por completo de la máscara y pensó que esa era una buena idea. Sacó la pistola del cajón donde la había guardado (junto con la otra arma de Brio) sin hacer caso de algunas protestas por parte de sus compañeros y se la devolvió a su dueño no sin antes advertirle:

\- Si intentas alguna jugarreta…

Koala dio unos pasos hacia él y se le plantó justo detrás con el ceño fruncido pero Neo agitó una mano poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Sí, sí, ya lo sé, él me da una paliza. Captado.

Ajustó el arma en "R.Máximo" mostrándoselo a los presentes para que vieran que no tenía mala intención y disparó a Aku-Aku. La máscara aumentó de tamaño hasta recuperar el suyo normal y Crash se puso muy contento cuando vio a su amigo y mentor. Se acercó entusiasmado emitiendo los sonidos típicos de su jerigonza pero se decepcionó cuando vio que la máscara no reaccionaba; permanecía inanimada, como si estuviera muerta.

\- ¿Uoh? – preguntó Crash volviéndose hacia Neo.

Éste se encogió de hombros.

\- Te juro que estaba así cuando le encontré.

Crash apoyó la cabeza sobre Aku-Aku y suspiró, con las orejas gachas. Estaba realmente entristecido porque nunca le había visto en ese estado.

\- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo – se quejó Nina – Sería mágica pero ahora es un trozo de madera inservible.

El bandicoot abrió la boca de par en par, sorprendido y dolido por las palabras de Nina.

\- Mi sobrina tiene razón, deberíamos estar buscando a Mystisk – apoyó Neo.

Empezaron de nuevo a discutir todos a la vez pero Crash no les escuchaba. Seguía mirando a Aku-Aku totalmente inconsolable en su tristeza. Luego se le ocurrió que si Mystisk le había hecho esto quizá fuera el propio Mystisk quien pudiera deshacerlo. Levantó la pista e intentó seguir la conversación con una pizca de esperanza.

Mientras tanto Dany, quien nunca había visto una máscara tiki y le atraían los colores de sus plumas, acercó con disimulo su hocico hacia Aku-Aku, con intención de examinarlo mejor. Crash la vio pero le dejó hacer; justo cuando la punta de la nariz de Dany rozó la madera la máscara se agitó y al momento se oyeron unos tambores cuyo ritmo interrumpió la charla.

\- ¡Whoa! – exclamó Crash sorprendido.

Al momento la máscara se elevó en el aire trazando amplios círculos y emitiendo un resplandor dorado. Los ojos, antes oscuros, destellaron con fuerza.

Así fue como Aku-Aku revivió y su primera reacción fue mirar a todas partes, saltando sobresaltado:

\- ¡CRASH! ¡TIENEN A CRUNCH! Ellos… ¡oh! ¿Dónde estoy?

El bandicoot dio un brinco de alegría y le llamó. El alivio de Aku-Aku saltó a la vista:

\- ¡Crash! ¡Si estás aquí! Pero ¿cómo? – entonces abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio a toda la gente que había a su alrededor y, al reconocerlos, se enfureció y se colocó delante de Crash lanzando su inconfundible frase de poder. Al instante un aura dorada rodeó al marsupial y los tambores volvieron a sonar.

\- ¡Cuidado hijo mío! ¡Estamos rodeados! - advirtió - ¡Doctor Cortex! ¿Por qué tiene cautivo a Crash?

\- ¡Otro! ¡Que yo no lo he capturado, idiota! – exclamó Neo aún con la pistola en la mano – Aquí los únicos prisioneros somos precisamente mi equipo y yo.

\- ¿Y por eso va armado?

\- Deberías darme las gracias, por cierto – repuso Neo poniéndose digno – Si no fuera por mi seguirías en la playa tragando arena.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó la máscara, algo confusa - ¿De qué está hablando?

\- ¡Poderoso Aku-Aku, tranquilo! No hay nada que temer – dijo Ana, decidiéndose a intervenir.

Aku-Aku se dio la vuelta lentamente (o Crash lo hizo) y observó detenidamente a la muchacha, frunciendo ambas cejas. Nunca la había visto pero el aura que emanaba de ella, sorprendentemente, era benévola, lo cual le intrigó al haber en la sala tanta mala gente.

\- ¿Quién eres tú, muchacha? – le preguntó con cierta curiosidad pero sin perder de vista al resto.

Ana súbitamente sintió una gran vergüenza y se ruborizó. No todos los días hablabas con una máscara parlante que contenía el espíritu de un poderoso médico brujo. Sintió que tenía que tratarle con respeto.

\- Me llamo Ana Parker – empezó, intentando sonar firme pero cortés – Provengo de la Cuarta Dimensión. Doy fe que el doctor Cortex ha dicho la verdad, es nuestro prisionero. Es verdad que le recogió en la playa. Tampoco es él quien atacó aquel día. Debe confiar en mí, está en buenas manos.

Aku-Aku la escuchaba con atención, entrecerrando los ojos. Se dio cuenta de la presencia de otras auras buenas. Finalmente relajó su semblante y flotó separándose de Crash; el sonido de tambores desapareció.

\- Percibo que realmente eres noble y pura de corazón, Ana Parker. Te escucho y, por favor, tutéame – contestó con amabilidad.

\- Por favor, cuéntanos qué pasó en la playa. Crash cree que el doctor Cortex está tras la desaparición de Coco y Crunch pero él dice que se trata de otra persona que se hace llamar Mystisk. ¿Qué sabes sobre eso?

\- ¡Oh! Ahora que lo mencionas… ese nombre lo he oído anteriormente. ¡Sí! Fue precisamente aquella noche en la playa. Pero he estado sumido en la más absoluta oscuridad desde entonces y ahora me pregunto ¿quién me ha hecho volver a la luz?

Todos miraron a Dany quien al parecer se había vuelto tímida de repente.

\- Só-sólo le toqué con la punta de la nariz – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Ah! – exclamó Aku-Aku y flotó hacia ella - ¡Un dragón, por supuesto! Los dragones son mágicos, sobre todo en la parte de sus alas. Estoy en deuda contigo jovencita, gracias por hacerme regresar.

\- Ha sido un placer – repuso Dany, visiblemente halagada.

\- Sí, sí, todo eso está muy bien, pero dinos lo que sepas – apremió Neo adelantándose un paso – Ese tipo intenta matarme usando a mis propios mutantes contra mí.

Aku-Aku se separó de Crash y flotó hasta ponerse cara a cara con el doctor.

\- En otras circunstancias afirmaría que le estaría bien empleado si no fuera porque también han atacado a mi familia. ¡Ah! Me temo que fui humillantemente dejado fuera de combate nada más empezar los problemas. Sólo recuerdo a Tiny, a Dingodile y a Pinstripe llegando a la playa... después un fogonazo y nada más. De alguna manera, drenaron toda mi magia y recuperarla lleva su tiempo. Gracias a la dragona al menos eso ya está solucionado – se volvió hacia el marsupial – Lo siento mucho Crash, me temo que no puedo ser de ayuda.

Éste le indicó que no tenía importancia porque al menos le había recuperado.

\- Bueno, pero ahí lo tienes, no fui yo… esta vez – gruñó Neo, insistiendo.

\- Sin embargo, fueron tus mutantes los que estaban allí esa noche – apuntó Aku-Aku.

\- ¡No tengo poder sobre ellos! Lo acabo de decir, están bajo el control de Mystisk. Por cierto ¿no sabrá tu hermano algo de esto verdad? – inquirió Cortex entornando los ojos.

\- Mmm ahora que lo mencionas… Es posible que la magia de Uka-Uka esté detrás de ese extraño sortilegio – meditó la máscara.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía! – exclamó Neo satisfecho.

\- Sin embargo no podría asegurarlo y no quiero confirmar con esto que él esté realmente involucrado. De hecho, pensaba que seguíais siendo aliados.

\- ¡Anda que te enteras! – exclamó Nina - Parece que después de todo sigues siendo un trozo de madera inútil.

\- Ha hecho más que tú, me parece – apuntó Dany.

Nina la fulminó con la mirada.

\- A la próxima no te me vas a escapar, lagartija, eso te lo aseguro – susurró entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Cuando quieras salimos fuera a repetir el baile aéreo. Y ve con cuidado, no vaya a ser que por no poderme seguir el ritmo tengas un traspiés y te estrelles contra el suelo… otra vez – contestó Dany con una sonrisa maliciosa que dejaba ver sus dientes puntiagudos.

Nina iba a encararse con ella pero entonces Roo intervino:

\- ¡Calma señoritas, por favor! Que así no llegamos a ningún sitio – rogó y se volvió a Crash – Mira, sé que hemos tenido roces en el pasado pero te aseguro, por mucho que me pese, que el doctor Cortex te está diciendo la verdad. Él no tiene nada que ver con la desaparición de tus hermanos. Koala y yo fuimos secuestrados y… bueno, recuerdo que vi a tu hermana en aquel lugar...

Crash estaba hecho un lío. A pesar de que hacía mucho que no le veía, Ripper Roo había intentado matarle en el pasado en dos ocasiones: la primera mientras se abría paso para llegar al castillo del doctor Cortex para rescatar a Tawna y la segunda enviado por Brio para impedir que ayudara al doctor Cortex a reunir los cristales de energía, cosa que el marsupial hacía porque pensaba que así ayudaba al mundo. Crash sabía que Ripper había estado bajo la influencia del Vortex, el mismo aparato que usaron con él en varias ocasiones para ponerle bajo las órdenes de sus creadores malvados sin éxito pero ahora parecía libre de su influencia. Además aseguraba haber visto a Coco, lo que significaba que estaría viva. Sin embargo ¿cómo fiarse de él?

\- ¡Ah, ah, AH! – gritó entonces Gin, súbitamente, mirando su libreta - ¡Ha-hablando de su hermana!

Todos se giraron a mirarle con curiosidad.

\- ¡Fue ella quién hackeó mis sistemas! – exclamó mientras arrollaba al doctor Cortex para acceder a un ordenador.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Ana.

Crash se aproximó a Gin por la espalda y se puso a mirar por encima de su hombro qué estaba haciendo pero era difícil ver con el científico delante (y con su cohete) y se puso a moverse de un lado al otro.

\- Ha dejado un mensaje oculto en el código; alguien que no entienda de programación avanzada lo pasaría por alto pero un experto como yo daría enseguida con él. Quería que lo encontrara, sabía que lo encontraría. Chica lista.

\- ¡A ver, a ver! – exigió Lumpa y se subió a la espalda de Crash tirándole del pelo pero éste no se quejó si no que continuó mirando la pantalla con la boca abierta en forma de "Ooh". A toda velocidad pasaban letras, signos y números que no tenían ningún significado para él.

Gin se volvió cuando consiguió compartir la pantalla en el monitor principal de la sala para que todos los vieran.

\- ¿Qué cómo he llegado hasta él? Oh, muy sencillo, tan sólo siguiendo las miguitas de pan, aquí, aquí y aquí – comenzó Gin, señalando código que para él parecía bastante claro pero que para el resto era ilegible – Fijaos bien, está algo disperso, totalmente a propósito. A simple vista parece que no tiene sentido que todo eso esté ahí, que es código de relleno, líneas que no ejecutan nada ¡basura pura! Pero no, resulta que forma un mensaje coherente si sigo estas indicaciones previas…

Gin se detuvo mirando con una media sonrisa pero cuando vio que todos le miraban expectantes comprendió que, a diferencia de él, nadie entendía nada. Encantado de que tanta gente le prestara atención mostró cómo descifrar el mensaje oculto descartando caracteres basura. Aunque el resultado fuera algo tosco, se entendía bastante bien:

"Coco B. Mutantes peligro, destrucción tras conseguir objetivo. Control mental anulable. Responsable Mystisk, pseudónimo. O. . Objetivo: eliminar al doctor Cortex y dominar el mundo. ¡Crash B. arma definitiva! ¡Alerta!*2504*18:55*-36.03S-157.41E"

Crash emitió un gritito de alegría al ver el nombre de su hermana en la pantalla. ¡Estaba viv!

A su espalda el pequeño Lumpa se alegró por él y dio un brinquito sobre sus hombros. Aku-Aku suspiró pero seguía preocupado.

\- ¿Conque dominar el mundo eh? ¡Que se ponga a la cola! – exclamó Neo levantando un puño al aire y mirando malhumorado el mensaje.

\- ¿Qué son todos esos números? – preguntó Ana, señalando el final.

\- ¿Algún código? – aventuró Nina.

\- No, ¡son coordenadas! – exclamó Neo - ¡Un mapa Gin, vamos!

Éste obedeció y cargó un holograma del globo terráqueo, una esfera verde y azul que giraba sobre sus cabezas. Gin se dispuso a volcar los datos disponibles con eficiencia.

\- ¡Apostaría que es dónde se oculta Mystisk! – exclamó Nina entusiasmada.

\- No entiendo nada – protestó Koala.

\- Yo tampoco - dijo Lumpa pero Ana le chistó y le cogió en brazos para aligerar a Crash de su peso aunque a éste no le importara cargar con el demonio.

\- Y las coordenadas son… ¡¿DE AQUÍ?! – gritó Gin soltando un gallo por la sorpresa.

\- ¡LO SABÍA! ¡UN TRAIDOR! – gritó Neo y apuntó directamente a Brio con su arma.

\- ¡Eh, eh! – gritó éste levantando las manos. Su arma seguía en el mismo cajón donde había estado la de Neo por lo que estaba desarmado - ¡N-NO SOY UN TRAIDOR!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Dele una lección, doctor! – gritó Gin maliciosamente en venganza por el encontronazo que tuvieron antes.

\- ¡Espera un momento tío! – exclamó Nina mirando bien el mapa – Aquí hay algo que no encaja. ¿Y el resto de números?

\- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

\- ¡Esto es a-absurdo! ¡Yo no lo he traicionado! – protestaba Brio, empezando a enfadarse.

\- Ya lo hiciste una vez, nada te impide repetir. ¿Qué te ha prometido Uka-Uka eh?

\- La tiene razón – dijo Roo adelantándose con un par de saltitos al mapa – Es obvio que la nos ha mandado unos números que significan algo pero sólo hemos mirado una parte. Deberíamos mirar el conjunto. ¿Y si hay algo más?

\- ¡Cierto! – dijo Aku-Aku flotando a su lado – Antes de esos números pone "Alerta". ¿Quizá sea una advertencia?

\- ¡Lo dice hasta la ma-máscara! ¡Esto es totalmente absurdo, doctor Cortex! – dijo Brio.

\- ¡Ah! Cállate – le contestó Neo guardando el arma. Gin parecía decepcionado.

\- A ver – dijo Nina – Parece que hay tres grupos de números. ¿Veis los guiones? El último corresponde a las coordenadas, de acuerdo. Miremos el primero: 2504… ¿os dice algo?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, intentando pensar. Los ojos de Crash, distraído, vagaron por el lugar. ¡Cuánto echaba de menos a Coco! Y ahí estaban, descifrando uno de sus mensajes complicados. ¿Cuántos días hacía que había desaparecido? Como justo pensaba en eso sus ojos se detuvieron al llegar al calendario. Contó los días… eh, espera un momento. ¿Qué día era hoy? Veinticinco de abril, según marcaban ahí. ¿Por qué sentía que había algo que se le escapaba?

Tras un par de minutos de intenso trabajo mental se dio cuenta. ¡Llamó la atención de todos y señaló con una amplia sonrisa el día en el calendario. Aku-Aku se adelantó hacia él.

\- ¡Eso es Crash! – le felicitó - ¡Veinticinco de abril! Coco nos señalaba el día de hoy… por algún motivo.

\- No se me ocurre nada mejor – admitió Nina a regañadientes, mirando a Neo, que asintió – Y ahora, el último grupo: 18:55.

Después de varias sugerencias fue Ana quien dio con la clave.

\- Parece el formato de un reloj– sugirió, no muy convencida.

\- ¡Tiene sentido! – exclamó Neo – Entonces aquí, hoy a las 18:55 debemos estar alerta. ¿Qué hora llevamos?

Ana miró su reloj tontamente porque su hora no tenía nada que ver así que decidió ajustarlo cuando Brio dio la suya.

\- Son justo las 18:54.

\- No me lo digas, ahora viene algo malo ¿verdad?

A la pregunta retórica de Neo, dirigida a nadie en particular (o quizá sí) siguió el sonido de las alarmas de las instalaciones. ¡Efectivamente estaban en problemas!


	15. Capítulo 13 - Lucha en el Lab Iceberg

**13\. LUCHA EN EL LABORATORIO ICEBERG**

\- ¡ALERTA, ALERTA! – gritó la voz del sistema de seguridad - ¡AMENAZA DETECTADA! ¡Corran por sus vidas!

El pequeño Lumpa dio un respingo y saltó asustado desde los brazos de Ana sobre Crash, agarrándose fuertemente a su cara. En vez de estarse quieto Crash se puso a deambular sin tino por la sala, derribando lo que se encontraba a su paso entre exclamaciones mientras tiraba del demonio de Tasmania para quitárselo de encima y poder ver, sin éxito.

\- ¡Ya están aquí! – gritó Cortex- ¡Quieren destruir mi laboratorio!

Y el doctor estaba en lo cierto. Por las cámaras de seguridad vieron cómo varios portales se abrían de la nada y surgían los atacantes: hormigas de metal armadas con porras eléctricas. Apenas los atravesaron la emprendieron a golpes con todo lo que les rodeaba. Sin embargo pronto quedó claro que tenían un objetivo en concreto.

\- ¡Se dirigen al Psicotrón! – exclamó Gin examinando una por una las cámaras de seguridad - ¡Y a por el generador! ¡Hormigas malas!

\- Sin duda con la idea de robar los cristales de poder – exclamó Neo tirándose del pelo por la desesperación.

\- ¡Démosles una paliza! – dijo Nina.

\- ¿No son aquellas mismas hormigas que vimos hace unos años, cuando el asunto de los Gemelos Malvados? – preguntó Aku-Aku, quien flotaba a su lado y miraba con ojos entrecerrados las pantallas.

\- ¿No querrás decir…? – Neo fue interrumpido por un gran estrépito.

Al fondo de la sala Crash yacía en el suelo con Lumpa aún aferrado insistentemente a su cara; había chocado contra un armario lleno de instrumental de laboratorio, que yacía tirado por todo el suelo, y de ahí el jaleo. Ana consiguió llegar hasta él y tiró de Lumpa ordenándole que se soltara, algo que el pequeño obedeció enseguida. Crash la miró agradecido aún despatarrado en el suelo.

\- ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! – dijo Neo poniendo su arma en modo Desintegración - ¡Si no actuamos pronto los daños serán irreparables!

\- ¡Ooh sí! – dijo Nina con una sonrisa malévola, lista para el ataque.

Detrás de ella Brio se hacía con su pistola sacándola del cajón y preparaba un par de frasquitos. Asintió con expresión decidida.

\- ¡Nina, conmigo! ¡Y tú también Crash! ¡Al Psicotrón! – gritó Neo - ¡Koala! ¡Irás con Brio al generador! – luego se volvió a Gin mientras los otros se adelantaban, alargándole un comunicador – Comprueba cómo avanzan nuestros dos asistentes con el Mecha-Rocket… sólo por si acaso. Mientras serás nuestros ojos y defenderás el perímetro externo. ¿Queda claro?

\- ¡Sí doctor Cortex! – exclamó Gin excitado haciendo un saludo militar.

\- Y tú Ripper… tú protege a Ana. ¿Quieres?

\- ¡No hace falta que lo diga! – prometió él.

\- Oye, no soy una mujer patéticamente indefensa – protestó Ana si bien se sorprendió ante la petición del científico– Quiero ayudar.

Neo asintió.

\- Ayudarás a Gin. Ten esto – le alargó un comunicador - Si las cosas se ponen feas, avísame y vendré corriendo ¿de acuerdo? - Luego se tapó con una mano para que Gin no le oyera y susurró – Vigila a Gin, últimamente tiene ciertos episodios de demencia y olvida las cosas.

Ana asintió con cierta aprensión pero aún más abrumada ante la preocupación que Neo mostraba hacia ella, puesto que parecía sincera.

Dany, a pesar de que no le habían mencionado estaba preparándose para entrar en acción haciendo una serie de estiramientos. Ella no iba a obedecer órdenes de nadie pero echaría una mano, eso por descontado. Sin embargo justo cuando iba a marcharse miró por los ventalanes.

\- ¡Eh doc! ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

Neo se asomó y vio una nave que se dirigía hacia la guarida a toda velocidad.

\- Lo que faltaba – se acercó a la consola, toqueteó unos botones que enseguida mostraron un diagrama de la nave, resaltando sus armas. Soltó un juramento - Por si las cosas no eran complicadas de por sí – masculló.

\- Si alguien no hubiera destrozado el Mecha-Rocket eso sería pan comido – protestó Gin mirando a Dany, dolido.

\- ¡Y dale con el tema! – exclamó ésta – ¡Empezasteis vosotros!

\- ¡Dejadlo los dos! –exigió Neo, alejándose de la consola - Despliega las torretas, espero que sea suficiente. No estaría mal que salieras ahí fuera a echar una mano, lagartija.

\- Me has leído el pensamiento, gnomo de jardín – dijo Dany saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

Cortex se dispuso a seguirla.

\- ¡Neo espera! - pidió Ana y él se volvió. La chica dudó unos instantes pero entonces agregó – Ten cuidado ¿vale?

Por un par de segundos él la miró sorprendido pero luego asintió.

\- Todo irá bien – le aseguró. Y salió rápidamente cerrando la puerta para alcanzar a Brio y a Nina.

La nave no era muy grande pero iba bien armada: contaba con un sistema de misiles, minas de impacto y dos ametralladoras que se desplegaron con un chirrido apuntando al objetivo que estaba cada vez más próximo. Debajo de la cabina, que era la parte que sobresalía de la estructura, tenían una bodega de carga.

Había dos personajes a los mandos, ambos con ojos totalmente de color blanco-azulado, prueba de que no eran dueños de sus acciones: uno era un potoroo mutante que vestía un traje a dos piezas de color verde, camisa blanca y corbata roja. Llevaba el brillante pelo negro peinado hacia atrás con un gracioso tupé y una cola de caballo. Su aspecto en general era impecable. Controlaba las armas.

Del pilotaje de la nave se encargaba una mujer humana; también vestía un traje a dos piezas pero de color gris azulado y la camisa era blanca con gorgueras. Completaba su atuendo con unos zapatos de tacón azul eléctrico y sus largas uñas pintadas de rojo daban un toque de color. Llevaba el cabello pelirrojo oscuro cortado al estilo bob, con flequillo sobre la frente.

En una de las pantallas aparecieron dos loros vestidos con trajes muy similares a los de un astronauta, salvo por la capa.

\- ¿Habéis entendido el plan? – preguntó severamente Víktor.

\- Atrapar vivos al doctor Cortex, a Nina Cortex, a Ana Parker y a Crash Bandicoot aprovechando el caos generado por las hormigas – recitó Pinstripe con voz monocorde– Neutralizar o exterminar al resto.

\- ¿En cuanto al laboratorio?

\- Recuperar los cristales de energía y destruir las instalaciones.

\- Perfecto – asintió Víktor satisfecho – Comunicad cuando hayáis terminado.

\- Recibido, corto y cierro.

Crash fue el primero en entrar a la sala del Psicotrón, apartando a algunas hormigas que deambulaban por el pasillo con su ataque giratorio, seguido de cerca por Aku-Aku y Nina, quien no tenía muchas ganas de aliarse con el marsupial. Sin embargo le proporcionó apoyo y cobertura durante su avance pues le seguía bien el ritmo.

\- ¡Chúpate esa! – exclamó con una gran sonrisa cuando destrozó a una hormiga de un puñetazo.

La chica dio un salto hacia atrás cuando otra intentó golpearle con la porra, esquivándola sin ningún problema. Había mejorado mucho en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y por fin encontraba una excusa para poner en práctica todo lo aprendido. ¡Era una pelea sin reglas y eso molaba! Más hormigas se le acercaban desde varios ángulos, rodeándola, pero Nina estaba preparada. Extendió sus dos brazos en cruz y giró sobre sí misma de una manera muy similar a como lo haría Crash si bien con algo más de elegancia y golpeó a todas las hormigas a la vez. Al quinto giro se detuvo en su danza y lanzó su puño telescópico contra la única que quedó en pie, mandándola lejos y haciendo que soltara su porra. Crash se encargó de otro grupito; utilizó sus puños y sus pies, girando sobre sí mismo. Las hormigas nada tenían que hacer contra él puesto que a pesar de las apariencias el mutante era muy fuerte.

Cuando eliminaron a la pequeña resistencia siguieron corriendo e irrumpieron en el Psicotrón. Allí encontraron a varias hormigas destruyéndolo todo. Nina dio un salto pasando por delante de Crash y extendió sus puños de metal para golpearlas. Se dio cuenta entonces que un par de ellas habían agarrado uno de los cristales de poder que proporcionaba energía al aparato pero cuando se dispuso a atacarlas más se cruzaron en su camino, impidiéndole el paso.

Por suerte Crash estaba atento; las despachó con un ataque con deslizamiento mientras Aku-Aku le protegía con un escudo mágico cuando otra hormiga le atacó desde atrás.

\- ¡Ten cuidado Crash! – le previno la máscara y él asintió.

El cristal cayó al suelo emitiendo un leve tintineo pero el marsupial no tuvo tiempo de fijarse en él porque justo se abrieron dos portales más que vomitaron más hormigas. Al otro lado de la sala Nina mantenía el tipo. Sin embargo eran demasiadas y una de ellas consiguió golpearla con su porra.

La niña dio un grito de dolor y retrocedió contra una pared si bien se encargó con una patada de la hormiga que le había dado. Entonces se oyeron unos disparos rápidos y las hormigas que estaban a su alrededor se vaporizaron al momento. Nina se volvió hacia la entrada y vio a su tío en el umbral con la pistola de plasma apuntando en su dirección.

\- ¿Estás bien Nina? – le preguntó acercándose sin resuello y comprobando su arma.

Ella asintió, no quería dar muestras de debilidad nunca y ahora menos. Neo fue a hacerle otra pregunta pero entonces se fijó en el cristal que resplandecía en el suelo. Justo cuando lo tomaba en sus manos un portal se abrió delante de sus narices.

Neo ahogó un grito y saltó torpemente hacia atrás, dando con sus posaderas en el suelo. Del portal salieron tres hormigas, más grandes y amenazadoras que las otras. Éstas tenían armadura roja y tres tubos de metal partían de sus cabezas hasta una especie de mochila en su espalda, que realmente se trataba de un depósito de combustible. El trío miró a Cortex con sus ojos amarillos y abrieron la boca, las llamas brotaron.

\- ¡No! – gritó Nina pero no podía hacer nada desde su posición.

Cortex había cerrado los ojos y se había cubierto con sus brazos, un gesto inútil, y sin embargo seguía entero y de una pieza. Unos tambores sonaban cerca de él. Levantó la vista y se topó con la espalda peluda y naranja de Crash, quien se había interpuesto entre él y las hormigas de fuego con Aku-Aku sobre su rostro.

\- ¡Muévete! – le urgió la máscara y Neo no tardó en obedecer – ¡A por ellas Crash! Yo te protejo – añadió dirigiéndose al marsupial.

Aku-Crash dio un paso adelante ante las sorprendidas hormigas y realizó su famoso torbellino de la muerte y barrió a las tres hormigas de fuego en apenas un par de segundos. Crash ahora mucho más fuerte gracias a la influencia de Aku-Aku. Sin embargo la magia era poderosa y por eso no podía usarse durante mucho tiempo. La máscara se apartó de Crash pero los tres adversarios estaban destrozados. Sus cuerpos soltaban chispas y ya no quemarían a nada ni nadie más.

\- ¡Bien hecho, hijo mío! – felicitó Aku-Aku y Crash le sonrió encantado.

Sin embargo la alegría les duró poco cuando escucharon los disparos de la pistola de Neo, que abría fuego contra nuevas hormigas.

\- ¡Menos cháchara y más pelea! – les regañó, injustamente.

Crash frunció el ceño, acercándose al científico y miró el cristal que mantenía con una de sus manos, bien aferrado. Cortex le miró de soslayo.

\- ¡Ah, no! ¡Otra vez no! Ni se te ocurra – le advirtió pero no podía dejar de disparar ya que en esos momentos era el único que mantenía a duras penas raya a las hormigas, pues Nina estaba descansando unos instantes.

Por supuesto Crash no le hizo caso y agarró el cristal, pues en el fondo estaba algo molesto con el científico. ¡Acababa de liquidar con Aku-Aku a tres hormigas bien grandes y le había salvado! ¿Por qué les reñía? El marsupial hizo su giro del torbellino con Cortex aún agarrado y golpeó con el cuerpo del científico a las hormigas, que salieron volando por los aires. Tres de ellas sin embargo no se destruyeron por los impactos y dieron contra la plataforma del Psicotrón. No perdieron tiempo y empezaron a golpear con sus porras, haciendo saltar chispas de las computadoras.

\- ¡Marsupial estúpido! ¡Lo están rompiendo todo por tu culpa! – le regañó de nuevo Neo.

Crash se volvió para ver el estropicio que empezaban a causar y sin pensárselo dos veces arrojó al científico contra las hormigas, que cayó dando un alarido a su lado. Sin embargo enseguida se repuso y las abatió a las tres con su pistola de plasma.

\- Eso ha estado muy bien Crash – felicitó Aku-Aku divertido por ver al científico un poco maltratado.

\- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Nina y cuando ambos se volvieron vieron a las dos últimas hormigas caer a sus pies en un amasijo de metal. Las manos biónicas de Nina se habían encargado de ellas. La chica les miró algo malhumorada – De nada ¿eh?

\- Cierto, gracias jovencita – dijo Aku-Aku y Crash asintió con una sonrisa.

Se mantuvieron todos en guardia esperando más oleadas pero no volvió a abrirse ningún portal. Nina se enderezó soltando un suspiro.

\- ¿Significa esto que hemos ganado? – preguntó sin estar muy convencida.

\- No del todo Nina – dijo Neo señalando unos huecos en los generadores – Han robado tres de los cuatro cristales.

A pesar de eso Crash empezó a bailar para celebrar ese triunfo, aunque fuera pequeño, puesto que estaba seguro que los terminarían recuperando. Sin embargo fue interrumpido cuando el comunicador de Neo se puso a pitar.

\- Cortex al habla – respondió.

\- ¡Neo! – se trataba de Ana - ¿Me oyes? Las defensas han caído, repito, las defensas han caído. La nave... ¡oh mierda!

-¿Qué? ¿Ana? – preguntó Neo pero no pudo decir nada más cuando fueron sacudidos por un súbito temblor.

¿Qué es lo que pasaba? Si os lo preguntáis hay que remontarse momentos antes de esa sacudida. Mientras sus amigos luchaban en lo más profundo del laboratorio Iceberg Ana permanecía al lado de Gin mirando sorprendida por el monitor mientras Lumpa y Ripper hacían guardia en la puerta.

\- ¿Puedes controlarlas manualmente? – preguntó mirando la acción de las torretas.

Gin no las había activado hasta que la nave intrusa estaba dentro del radio; por la reacción de los pilotos no parecían esperarse semejante bienvenida.

\- ¡Oh sí! Tienen auto apuntado pero a veces el ojo humano es más preciso. Además me aburriría mucho si sólo mirara ¿sabes?

Sin embargo su entusiasmo duró poco porque la nave respondió con varios disparos; dos ametralladoras fueron destruidas. Gin se revolvió en su asiento. Y luego gritó de rabia cuando volaron otras dos.

\- ¡Ah, maldita, maldita sea! – exclamó aporreando los mandos - ¿Dónde está ese dichoso reptil cuando se le necesita?

Justo en ese momento vieron a Dany pasando cerca de la nave, que viró a un lado. La dragoncita la rodeó y lanzó su aliento de fuego, si bien no consiguió provocar ningún daño aparente. Ana se mordió el labio muy preocupada cuando la nave abrió fuego con cohetes contra su amiga pero ésta se las apañó para quitarse de en medio con una ágil pirueta aérea.

Gin aprovechó la distracción y volvió a disparar contra la nave intrusa. Dio un grito de triunfo cuando consiguió dañar una de sus armas con las dos torretas que le quedaban. Cuando la nave volvió su atención a ellas la dragona reapareció y volvió a pasar delante de la cabina, les guiñó un ojo y siguió echando fuego de nuevo, obligando a la nave a que la apuntaran a ella y no a las defensas del laboratorio.

\- ¡La dragona es lista! –admitió Gin quien había comprendido lo que ella se proponía.

\- Claro que sí – asintió Ana pero seguía muy preocupada. Dany era muy temeraria y se exponía demasiado. ¿Y si la hacían daño o, peor aún, la mataban?

En apariencia parecía que Dany tenía claro que el piloto o pilotos tenían como objetivo la sala de control por lo que insistió en molestar todo lo posible para distraerles y que Gin tuviera tiempo de derribarles. Y todo parecía funcionar cuando el ingeniero voló por los aires otra de las armas de la nave.

\- ¡Las ametralladoras han caído! – gritó Pinstripe dando un puñetazo a la consola - ¡Maldito dragón!

\- ¡Cállate y usa la red de una vez! – exclamó la mujer pelirroja mientras manipulaba los controles.

\- ¡Lo que tenemos que hacer es llegar a esa sala de control! ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

\- Claro que sí, rata estúpida – gruñó ella.

Pinstripe se volvió hacia su compañera y la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Oye señora, es la última vez que me llamas rata – le advirtió apuntándola con un dedo – Si me vuelves a llamar así te contestaré con los puños. ¿Entendiste?

\- Cuando y dónde quieras, cariño– le incitó ella con una sonrisa provocativa. Luego agitó la cabeza – Ahora deja de llorar y usa esa maldita red. Entraremos pero primero debemos quitarnos de en medio a ese incordio de lagarto volador.

Pinstripe le dedicó una mueca burlona a su compañera pero se dispuso a hacer lo que le decía. No les había sorprendido en absoluto el dragón, les habían hablado de él. Sin embargo la dragonano era un objetivo así que no hacía falta ir con cuidado con él a la hora de neutralizarlo; sabían que aunque era pequeña al ser un ejemplar joven podía llegar a ser todo un problema. De modo que armó la red, apuntó y disparó en el momento en que el reptil les encaraba.

El propio Mystik, como les había indicado en un tono orgulloso, la había diseñado especialmente para la dragona. La red estaba tejida con una aleación metal de su propia invención, a prueba de la acción del fuego y de la corrosión del ácido y contaba con unas bolas de metal bastante pesadas que impediría que el animal pudiera alzar el vuelo o liberarse una vez la red se cerrara en torno suyo.

Pinstripe lo sabía y soltó una risotada cuando la red alcanzó a la dragoncita. Ésta soltó un rugido de frustración cuando cayó a tierra, totalmente incapaz de liberarse de su prisión.

\- ¡A nadar con los peces! – gritó Pinstripe pasándose una mano por el pelo engominado.

En ese mismo instante la mujer maniobraba y pudieron eliminar las dos últimas torretas con los misiles; el laboratorio estaba indefenso. Sin embargo se escuchó un pitido y la señal "Ammo" tachada parpadeó en la pantalla. Pinstripe volvió a golpear la pantalla de un puñetazo y soltó un juramento.

\- ¡Nos hemos quedado sin munición! ¿Cómo demonios se supone que vamos a entrar? –

\- Para ser un gánster te ahogas en un vaso de agua, querido – repuso la mujer con voz aterciopelada.

Pinstripe la miró por un momento sin comprender pero cuando vio que aumentaba la velocidad enfilando hacia la sala de control lo vio todo bien claro.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?

Ella soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡Te ensañaré cómo irrumpimos en mi país en las fiestas a las que no hemos sido invitados!

Él se abrochó el cinturón y se puso a rezar en voz baja.

Ana se había abalanzado hacia la ventana cuando vio caer a Dany. Luego intentó salir en dirección a la playa en su auxilio pero tanto Gin como Roo se lo impidieron alegando que no era buena idea salir con esa nave allí. Apenas empezaron a discutir cuando las dos últimas torretas de defensa volaron por los aires. El ingeniero estaba fuera de sí.

\- ¡Mira lo que has conseguido distrayéndome, no he podido disparar! – gritó culpando a la chica - ¡El doctor Cortex se enfadará mucho conmigo! ¡Ahh, me las pagarán! ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está la megafonía? Les voy a decir cuatro cosas que…

\- ¡Basta NGin, eso no servirá de nada! – intentó calmarle Ana - ¿No hay más defensas?

\- ¡No gracias a tu amiguita y Crash, puesto que destruyeron las sondas defensivas!

Ana apenas le escuchaba y activó el comunicador.

\- ¿Neo? ¡Neo! ¿Me oyes? Las defensas han caído, repito, las defensas han caído. La nave sigue... - Sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando vio que la nave se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad - ¡Oh mierda!

 **Stephdragoness** \- Thank you so much! ^^


	16. Capítulo 14 - Ecos del pasado

**14\. ECOS DEL PASADO**

Neo tuvo que agarrarse para no perder el equilibro cuando toda la estructura del laboratorio tembló. Fue una sacudida breve pero nada alentadora. De hecho las alarmas volvieron a saltar.

\- ¡ALERTA! ¡Brecha de la seguridad! ¡Intrusos! ¡Instalaciones dañadas en un 25%!

\- ¡Ana! ¿Ana? ¿Me recibes? – dijo Cortex en cuanto se recuperó pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso tío? – preguntó Nina al otro lado del Psicotrón mientras Crash se incorporaba ya que se había caído al suelo con la sacudida.

\- Nada bueno me temo – dijo y volvió a probar suerte - ¡Gin! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¡Cambio! – y tampoco se escuchó nada.

Volvió a intentarlo una vez más pero estaba claro que algo había sucedido en la sala de control puesto que ni Ana ni Gin contestaban. ¿Qué había dicho Ana de la nave?

Entonces Neo ató todos los cabos y abrió mucho los ojos. Sin decir nada más echó a correr con el cristal en una mano y el arma en la otra seguido de cerca por Crash, Aku-Aku y Nina, que intercambiaron una mirada interrogadora.

A Ana le pitaban los oídos. Parpadeó confusa, con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Todo estaba lleno de polvo y veía chispas saltando cerca de ella. Había un gran boquete y parte de la nave estrellada estaba en el interior de la sala. Los cristales habían saltado por los aires cuando impactó pero por suerte Roo había empujado a Ana y al menos no se le había clavado ningún cristal. Aún así tenía manchas de polvo y un poco de sangre en la sien. Se tocó con cuidado y comprobó que por suerte no era profunda y no necesitaría puntos.

¡Oh Dios! La joven intentó despabilarse pero aún así no lo conseguía. A su lado Roo le hablaba pero no escuchaba lo que le decía. A Lumpa no se le veía por ningún sitio, de seguro se habría escondido.

Miró por detrás del canguro y vio a NGin que se sentaba trabajosamente un poco más allá. Parecía no haber tenido tanta suerte y se estaba quitando, entre grititos, algunas esquirlas de cristal que se le había incrustado en la carne.

\- Ana – dijo Roo. Por fin pudo entenderle – Debes esconderte.

\- ¿Qué? Pero…

\- Te buscan ¿lo recuerdas? – el canguro miró un segundo por encima del hombro, preocupado – Hazme caso y escóndete entre los escombros. Yo los distraeré.

Ana quiso protestar pero estaba muy asustada y aturdida y obedeció sin rechistar.

Justo en el momento en que se perdía de vista la puerta de la nave se abrió y bajaron dos figuras armadas. Ana los veía de lado pero pudo reconocer a Pinstripe Potoroo, enfundado en uno de sus habituales trajes, pero no a la mujer que iba con él y que se dirigió derecha hacia el ingeniero que seguía sentado en el suelo.

\- Hola Gin. Ha pasado mucho tiempo – saludó.

Él la miró boquiabierto con un trocito de cristal manchado de sangre aún en su mano enguantada.

\- ¿McMurray? – balbució. ¡Así que Brio estaba en lo cierto!

Ella le contestó con una amplia sonrisa y le propinó a continuación una patada en el estómago, haciendo que él soltara un gemido ahogado.

\- La misma – contestó ella serenamente y se volvió a Pinstripe – Yo me ocupo de Gin. Tú encárgate del traidor – agregó, señalando a Roo con un pulgar.

\- Aquí no hay nada de eso, señora – le contestó Roo, sosegadamente a pesar de su expresión decidida, mirándoles con determinación a través de sus anteojos ahora rajados – No actuaba libremente y ambos estáis tan esclavizados como lo estuve yo. Bajad las armas, no tenéis por qué hacer todo esto. El único enemigo aquí es Mystik por robarnos nuestra voluntad.

Pinstripe se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Y qué más da todo eso? Me estoy divirtiendo mucho, hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan vivo y eso se lo debo – Luego sonrió agachando ligeramente la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el tupé – Tú me dabas la razón no hace mucho ¿o ya no te acuerdas?

\- Eso no es cierto Pinstripe. No era yo mismo.

\- Cierto, era tu amigo Ripper. Si te soy sincero, él me cae mucho mejor que tú. Está loco, pero es un buen tipo. Tú en cambio eres un pedante que…

El doctor Roo no le dejó terminar la frase puesto que, apoyándose en su cola, elevó sus patas para propinarle una fuerte patada a Pinstripe que le lanzó contra la nave, su arma cayó a los pies del canguro que la mandó lejos con su cola. Sin embargo el potoroo no se dio por vencido y se incorporó pasándose la mano por la boca, de cuya comisura salió una gotita de sangre.

\- ¡Está bien! – masculló – A ti no te librará la excusa de ser un cuatro ojos para recibir una buena paliza – y dicho esto se abalanzó sobre el Roo.

A Ana se le encogió el corazón, preocupada por lo que estaba sucediendo. A diferencia de ella la mujer observó con total indiferencia la pelea durante unos segundos y luego se volvió hacia Gin, quien había retrocedido contra la pared, temblando como una hoja. Ella acuclilló a su lado con una sonrisa torcida. Ana sólo podía ver un poco de su espalda.

\- Bueno, dejemos a esos dos con sus cosas – hizo una pausa y se crujió los nudillos - Verás Gin, a mis jefes no les interesas en absoluto y no les importa que te matemos. Pero antes necesito que me des una información para ahorrarme trabajo y en agradecimiento prometo que seré rápida, por los viejos tiempos. Ya sabes a quiénes buscamos. ¿Dónde están?

Ana tembló ligeramente y pensó que Gin le delataría pero éste negó con la cabeza.

\- No tengo ni idea de qué me hablas Tracey… El doctor Cortex se marchó con ellos, nos dejó aquí atrás y…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Te tenía por alguien inteligente, viejo amigo – masculló.

Entonces se escuchó un golpe sordo y Gin gritó de dolor haciendo que Ana diera un respingo.

\- ¡Oh Dios! ¿Le está golpeando? – pensó, alterada.

Los gritos cesaron y la mujer volvió a hablar:

\- Puede ser que no sacara tan buenas notas como vosotros pero ambos sabemos que no soy ninguna estúpida Gin. ¿Me vas a decir la verdad o te la tendré que sacar a golpes? Sabes que puedo llegar a ser muy persuasiva. Ahora dime ¿dónde están?

\- ¡No lo sé! – balbució él entre resuellos.

Ana había pensado que la voluntad de Gin se rompería enseguida pero parecía ser realmente fiel a Neo. Pero no era la respuesta que aquella mujer quería. Volvieron a escucharse los golpes y Gin gritó de nuevo entre sollozos.

\- Sabes que podría estar así horas Gin – le dijo ella en lo que parecía un tono partenalista - Así que habla y todo acabará…

Mientras tanto a Roo no le iba tampoco muy bien. Tras una breve lucha física contra el potoroo había salido victorioso, sometiendo al canguro contra el suelo.

\- Sin tu amiguito resulta que no eres tan duro ¿eh? – le preguntó Pinstripe con desprecio mientras la pisaba entre los homóplatos, de cara al suelo.

\- No le metas en… esto. Quizá… no me lo dirías… sin mi… camisa de fuerza – jadeó Roo apenas.

\- Venga, sabes a quién buscamos – le animó Pinstripe – Ambos sabemos que me lo vas a decir.

Roo no contestó. El potoroo se volvió hacia la mujer que había interrumpido su tortura.

\- Deberíamos ponernos a buscar, estamos perdiendo tiempo – dijo – Usémosles como señuelo.

\- Neo es un cobarde, siempre lo ha sido – respondió ella - Con el lío que hemos montado sabrá que estamos aquí pero estos dos no le van a importar lo suficiente como para hacerle salir.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que están aquí?

\- Porque es la última guarida que le queda. Quizá esas estúpidas hormigas los hayan encontrado. Acaba con el canguro e inspeccionaremos el laboratorio.

\- ¡No! – pensó Ana. Una parte de sí misma quería salir y entregarse pero tenía tanto miedo de que la mataran a ella que estaba paralizada.

Pinstripe sacó su arma secundaria que llevaba en una funda sobaquera, una pistola Beretta de 9 mm y apuntó con ella a Roo. En ese momento Lumpa, quien se había escabullido sin ser visto y se había subido a las vigas de metal del techo saltó sobre él, todo dientes y uñas. El potoroo gritó y se puso a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo intentando detenerle.

\- ¡BASTARDO! – gritó. Alcanzó a agarrar a Lumpa y lo tiró al suelo y el pequeño se arrastró hasta Roo, gruñendo a Pinstripe. Éste les apuntó a ambos – Rezad vuestras últimas oraciones…

Eso ya fue suficiente para Ana.

\- ¡BASTA, BASTA! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ! – gritó saliendo de su escondite.

Roo la miró sorprendido y luego negó con la cabeza. Pinstripe se giró hacia ella y enarcó una ceja.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿qué hay doctora? Cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

\- Me queréis a mi ¿verdad? – dijo Ana levantando una mano hacia él – Pues aquí me tenéis, pero a ellos dejarles en paz.

\- No, Ana, no merecemos la pena – murmuró Roo. Pinstripe le silenció dándole un pequeño apretón.

McMurray se acercó a ella ignorando al macilento Gin y la examinó descaradamente de arriba a abajo. Ana se encogió ligeramente pero aguantó en su posición.

\- Vaya, así que tú eres la tal Parker. Esperaba algo mejor – dijo la mujer con cierta sorna y le apuntó con el arma – No es nada personal – agregó y disparó contra Ana a quemarropa.

Ripper Roo y Lumpa gritaron cuando la chica cayó al suelo. La mujer pelirroja se volvió hacia ellos.

\- Tranquilos - dijo con una sonrisa torcida en tono sarcástico y sacudiéndose el cabello - Ha sido un disparo tranquilizante. Mis jefes quieren viva a vuestra querida doctora... por ahora.

Ellos no pudieron disimular su alivio pero aún miraron rabiosos cómo la mujer arrastraba el cuerpo desvanecido de Ana al interior de la nave. Luego volvió a salir y se dirigió a Pinstripe que seguía encañonando a los demás.

\- ¡McMurray! ¿Por qué haces esto? – le preguntó Gin quien se había arrastrado hasta ella, aferrándose a su pierna - ¡Mystik quiere matarnos a todos! ¿Acaso no te importa? ¿Acaso no somos tus amigos?

Ella le miró durante unos segundos y luego se encogió de hombros.

\- Me importa un bledo lo que sea de vosotros – contestó y volvió a patearle para alejarlo de ella.

Súbitamente la puerta de la sala del laboratorio saltó por los aires. Los dos intrusos apuntaron automáticamente en esa dirección. Traspasando el umbral de un salto apareció Nina, que cayó sobre una rodilla.

Luego se incorporó y miró tanto a Pinstripe como a la mujer pelirroja, desconocida para ella con cierta altanería.

\- ¿Así que sois vosotros dos los que habéis armado tanto escándalo? – preguntó con cierto desprecio mientras se estiraba

Mientras iba de camino junto con Cortex, Crash y Aku-Aku desde la sala del Psicotrón ella les había adelantado por ser la más rápida desplazándose, ayudándose de sus manos telescópicas para subir por las barandillas; en uno de los pasillos hubo una explosión de unas tuberías por culpa de la presión y ocurrió justo cuando ella pasaba y antes de que lo hicieran el resto. Como no podían seguir avanzando Neo le dijo que no les esperara y que fuera adelantándose mientras ellos daban un pequeño rodeo, advirtiéndole de que no hiciera ninguna estupidez.

Estaba claro que, para variar, no iba a seguir su consejo.

\- ¡Vaya, qué te parece! – dijo Pinstripe mirando a su compañera – A eso se le llama facilitar el trabajo. ¡Dos pájaros de un tiro!

La mujer pelirroja, por alguna razón, no le contestó. Apuntaba a Nina pero no inició aún ningún movimiento, tan sólo se le quedó mirando en silencio, estudiándola con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

\- Te equivocas Pinstripelli – repuso Nina - ¿Desde cuándo pongo yo las cosas fáciles?

Apenas terminó de hacer la pregunta lanzó uno de sus puños hacia él. El potoroo pudo esquivarla a duras penas. La mujer también saltó a un lado con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Lumpa no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó sobre el potoroo de nuevo, mordiéndole en el brazo que extendió cuando levantaba su pistola. Roo se incorporó y encaró de nuevo al otro mutante. Nina se volvió hacia la mujer.

\- ¿Y quién rayos eres tú? – le preguntó pero luego se encogió de hombros – Bah, es igual. Vas a por mi tío así que ya puedes darte por muerta.

Volvió a golpear con su puño metálico pero la mujer esquivó con agilidad. Gin se apartó de en medio, escondiéndose temeroso detrás de los controles de las torretas puesto que no quería verse en medio de la pelea de esas dos y se puso a mirar la pelea con los ojos abiertos como platos y temblando de pies a cabeza.

Esa mujer pelirroja resultó ser un oponente más capaz de lo que Nina creía y pronto, a pesar de su desventaja física con respecto a las manos metálicas de la chica, fue capaz de aguantarle el ritmo algo que intrigó mucho a la chica. La mujer acortó distancias y Nina consiguió derribarla, cantando victoria antes de lo que debiera puesto que McMurray aprovechó su descuido barriendo el suelo con una de sus piernas. Nina cayó de lado mientras la intrusa rodaba hacia atrás, incorporándose y apuntándole con el arma.

\- Peleas bien, niña – admitió apuntándola con su arma - Pero no mi consejo es que no te resistas y será menos doloroso para ti…

\- Lo mismo te digo – le dijo Nina lanzando uno de sus puños.

La mujer esquivó pero se trataba de una finta, puesto que Nina frenó bruscamente la trayectoria de su puño izquierdo y golpeó con el derecho. McMurray tuvo el tiempo justo para interponer su arma para parar el golpe. Aún así la alcanzó, haciendo que su arma la golpeara en la cara. Su arma se disparó y un dardo se clavó en el brazo de la chica. Ésta lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se lo quitó de un manotazo. Se incorporó lista para seguir peleando pero súbitamente empezó a sentir mucho, mucho sueño.

\- ¿Pero qué? – preguntó justo antes de derrumbarse a los pies de la mujer pelirroja.

McMurray se incorporó con un hilillo de sangre que le manaba de la nariz, allí donde el arma le había golpeado. Ignorando el dolor y la sangre observó por unos instantes a la jovencita inconsciente y luego desvió la mirada hacia su compañero, que mantenía el tipo muy a duras penas. Lanzando una suspiro de aburrimiento disparó en modo paralizante a Roo. De Lumpa no había ni rastro. Se acercó hasta Pinstripe cuyo aspecto ya no era tan pulcro por la tunda.

\- Mueve ese trasero potoroo. Estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo y aún nos faltan otros dos dos.

Pinstripe protestó pero ella le hizo un gesto para que se encargara de Nina. En el momento en que el mutante tenía a la otra chica inconsciente casi en el interior de la nave bajo la fulminante mirada de un Roo inmovilizado y de un preocupado pero atemorizado Gin fue cuando Crash Bandicoot irrumpió en la sala con Aku-Aku flotando a su lado.

\- Parece que hemos llegado a tiem… ah – exclamó éste cuando vio el panorama.

McMurray se volvió y apuntó hacia ellos.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Aku-Aku y entonces vio las piernas de Nina sobresaliendo de la nave - ¡Eh! ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

\- ¡Mse mlleman m ls chimas! – exclamó Roo torpemente por culpa de la parálisis.

\- ¿Whoa? – preguntó Crash porque no le entendió.

Siguió los ojos de Roo hacia la nave y entonces el marsupial se dio cuenta de que no había ni rastro de Nina ni de Ana y sabía que estaban allí. Y entonces lo entendió todo. Se enfadó. Hizo crujir sus nudillos y frunció el ceño encarando a la mujer, que era un poco más alta que él. Ésta le apuntó y disparó sin pensárselo dos veces. Pero en esta ocasión el disparo aturdidor no dio en el blanco puesto que Aku-Aku se interpuso entre ambos y lo desvió con un escudo mágico.

\- ¡No le harás daño a mi hijo! – gritó.

El marsupial decidió entonces contraatacar y la golpeó con sus puños usando su ataque giratorio. El arma se le saltó de las manos y la mujer cayó hacia atrás soltando un grito de dolor cuando Crash la golpeó en el estómago. Retrocedió un tanto pero se recuperó y adoptó una postura de lucha.

\- Eres fuerte – admitió esbozando una amplia sonrisa desafiante – Pero se suponía que el hechicero había quedado neutralizado. Eso había dicho la otra máscara.

\- ¿La otra máscara? ¿Te refieres a Uka-Uka? – preguntó Aku-Aku, pero ella no dijo nada mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

Crash se dio cuenta que la mujer intentaba huir pero justo cuando fue a cortarle el paso se oyeron unos pasos detrás de ellos.

\- ¡Uf! ¡Uf! Al fin…

Neo entró jadeando y se apoyó en el hombro de Crash, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Venía sudando por la carrera y aún mantenía agarrado su cristal. Detrás de él venían Koala y Brio, a los que se habían cruzado de camino. Se habían alarmado por la falta de comunicación con NGin y tras haber neutralizado a las hormigas en la sala del generador se habían apresurado a regresar. Brio había agotado sus dos frascos de agente mutágeno pero venía con la pistola preparada. Sin embargo no estaba preparado para afrontar a McMurray. Y Neo tampoco.

Cuando el doctor Cortex a la mujer pelirroja parecía que sus ojos se le iban a salir de las órbitas. Su sorpresa fue tan mayúscula que el cristal se le resbaló y cayó al suelo con un leve tintineo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – consiguió preguntar. Entonces se dio cuenta de que faltaba gente - ¿Dónde están Nina y Ana?

\- Vaya saludo. ¿Tú que crees genio? – preguntó McMurray cabeceando a la nave – Por mucho que luches no conseguirás derrotar a mis jefes. Ellos quieren tu cabeza y la tendrán.

\- ¿Tus jefes? – preguntó Neo, confuso.

\- Lu-lucha McMurray – pidió Brio con la pistola alzada, temblándole en la mano – Tú no quieres hacer nada de esto.

La mujer no dijo nada pero siguió retrocediendo. Estaba muy cerca de la nave. Neo se recuperó y alzó su pistola, dándose cuenta de lo que ella pretendía.

\- Ni se te ocurra moverte – le advirtió con un tono glacial– No te muevas o te juro que…

\- No me dispararás Neo ¿verdad? – le preguntó ella con una voz muy dulce, esbozando una sonrisa tímida – Ni tú tampoco Brio.

Crash se rascó la nuca intuyendo que estaba pasando algo por alto e intercambió una mirada con Aku-Aku pero éste parecía tan perdido como él, puesto que ambos la apuntaban pero ninguno le disparaba a pesar de que la tenían a tiro. Entonces Brio se rindió y, agachando la cabeza, bajó el arma.

\- No, no puedo hacerlo – musitó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó dejando ver unos dientes blancos y relucientes. Hizo un ligero movimiento hacia la nave.

Fue entonces cuando Cortex, a diferencia de su colega, decidió dispararle pero erró el tiro cuando Brio se abalanzó sobre él..

\- ¡IDIOTA! – gritó Neo e inició un forcejeo con Brio bajo la atónita mirada de Crash y Aku-Aku.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando una luz cegadora inundó la sala y se escuchó el sonido de un motor arrancándose. Todos tuvieron que taparse los ojos para protegerse del destello.

Pinstripe no había perdido el tiempo y había arrancado la nave para huir; en su opinión era la decisión más adecuada cuando te superaban en número. McMurray pudo salvar así la escasa distancia que le separaba de la nave y entró en un salto.

Fue así como abandonaron por completo la sala de control y desaparecieron poco después de su visión.

\- ¡MALDICIÓN! – exclamó Neo – ¡Se han llevado a Ana y a Nina y no tenemos manera de saber adónde!

Maldijo una y mil veces porque lo primero que hizo al llegar al Laboratorio fue quitarle a Ana el localizador que le puso años atrás debido a su insistencia.

\- Permítame contradecirle, maestro – alegó Gin reapareciendo tambaleante de su escondite. Tenía sangre en la cabeza y en la nariz, el rostro lívido, pero sin embargo sonreía débilmente. Llevaba algo en una mano – Pero le he colocado a McMurray un localizador en el tobillo, justo debajo de su pantalón y creo que no se ha dado cuenta. Ahora podemos saber adónde las llevan.


	17. Capítulo 15 - Profundas cavilaciones

**15\. PROFUNDAS CAVILACIONES**

\- Gracias – dijo Dany cuando Crash terminó de romper la red que la mantenía atrapada. Por suerte para la dragoncita, había caído en la playa una vez fue derribada. Aparte de algunas magulladuras no parecía haberse hecho mucho daño. El bandicoot le hizo saber que se alegraba que se encontrara bien.

Mientras tanto Gin y Brio trabajaban a contrarreloj junto con la única pareja de ayudantes que le restaba a Neo en reparar el Mecha-Rocket. Cerca de ellos Koala y Roo ayudaban en lo que podían. Por su parte Neo no despegaba la vista de la pantalla donde aparecía la posición de la nave de McMurray y Pinstripe sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Por una vez Gin había hecho bien las cosas ya que Neo se había visto obligado a quitarle el localizador a Ana nada más pisaron el Laboratorio Iceberg por la testarudez de la muchacha y no hubiera podido monitorizarla. Habían pasado un par de horas desde el ataque; la incursión había causado bastantes daños aunque no tan graves como había temido. En cualquier caso reparar las instalaciones no era su prioridad. La señal del localizador seguía parpadeando, alejándose de ellos cada vez más y más…

Neo estaba agotado por los últimos acontecimientos y se desesperaba por la lentitud de sus empleados a la hora de reparar el Mecha-Rocket. Aparte de estar preocupado por Nina y Ana sufría cierta ansiedad porque ahora sabría dónde se escondía el hombre – u hombres, a juzgar por lo que había dicho McMurray – que estaban amenazando su vida y la de sus seres queridos. Ahora estaba más que claro que no era sólo cosa de Uka-Uka así que ¿quién más estaría involucrado?

Mientras pensaba en las posibilidades, a cada cual más improbable, Crash y Aku-Aku se le acercaron.

\- Doctor Cortex, es hora que nos dé una explicación – exigió la máscara con tono severo. A su lado Crash asentía e intentaba parecer igualmente serio, pues fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos con el hocico algo levantado. Detrás de ellos Neo vio a Dany darse un baño refrescante.

El científico retrocedió un poco.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Qué ha pasado allí arriba? ¿Quién era esa mujer?

\- Eso no tiene la menor importancia.

\- Sí que la tiene – Aku-Aku suspiró – Esa muchacha, Ana, es una buena chica y no se merece caer en las garras de un malvado como es ése Mystik. Y para colmo parece que mi hermano Uka-Uka también anda involucrado. Si quiere que le ayudemos tiene que cooperar y contarnos todo lo que sepa.

\- ¡Es amiga nuestra! – exclamó Brio, exasperado, pues les estaba escuchando a pesar de la distancia.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó la máscara.

Neo suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Sí, es cierto – confesó mirando para otro lado - Estudiamos todos juntos en la Academia del Mal, sí. Pero ella no es científica, siempre fue un completo desastre en lo que se refiera a lo académico. McMurray… tenía otras habilidades. Nosotros éramos puro intelecto, ella era fuerza bruta. Su padre era un mafioso irlandés y heredó el "negocio" cuando éste murió. Chicago y alrededores es su territorio. Es impertinente, testaruda, temeraria y se crece ante las dificultades. Por eso es tan peligrosa.

\- Oooh – dijo Crash, francamente impresionado. Luego se rascó el cogote.

\- Ya veo – contestó Aku-Aku, enarcando una ceja - Si es amiga de ustedes y sabiendo que anda bajo el control mental de Mystik ¿por qué le ha disparado?

\- ¡Porque la odia y por eso quería matarla! – exclamó Brio quien se había acercado hasta ellos con Gin pisándole los talones, en un intento vano por detenerle.

\- ¡Claro que la odio! – exclamó Neo volviéndose hacia él

\- Debería aprender de Gin, a quién le ha dado una paliza y no le guarda rencor por eso – dijo Brio, señalando al mencionado, que asintió con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara – Sabe que no es dueña de sus actos y aún disparó contra ella sin pensárselo dos veces…

\- ¡Era un disparo paralizante, pedazo de estúpido! – explotó Neo - ¡No pretendía matarla, sólo impedir que escapara de vuelta con su captor!

\- ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? – farfulló Brio, con la boca abierta.

Quedó claro que no había pensado en eso. Cortex dejó salir todo su enfado contra su ayudante.

\- ¡Lo echaste todo a perder! Si no hubieras intervenido, idiota… ¡No sólo ha escapado por tu culpa sino que encima se ha llevado a Nina!

\- ¡Ya sabe que no la lastimará! – aseguró Brio con vehemencia.

\- ¡Lo hará porque, precisamente como dices, no es dueña de sus actos!

\- ¡Aun así estoy seguro que no sería capaz de hacerle daño!

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Aku-Aku, sin comprender.

Brio y Cortex no contestaron y se lanzaron una mirada poco amistosa.

\- Si me lo permiten así no ayudaremos a ninguna de las damas – intervino Roo – En vez de discutir y echarse en cara sus acciones deberían estar todos trabajando codo con codo. Sé lo que quiere hacer Mystik con ellas por lo que no debemos perder el tiempo.

\- ¿Whoa? – preguntó Crash quien se había perdido hacía un buen rato.

\- Quiere matarlas, matarlos a todos, estúpido marsupial pulgoso. Y sólo por fastidiarme a mi– le aclaró Neo y se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz – Mira, Brio. ¿Crees que me da igual lo que ha ocurrido hace un rato? Porque te diré que estás muy equivocado- hizo una pausa - Sé que McMurray no haría todo esto si no fuera porque está siendo controlada, es tan prisionera como Nina y Ana ahora mismo. Mystik está haciendo todo esto porque busca hacerme todo el daño posible y, de paso, humillarme e insultarme. Quiero matarle pero para ello necesito aliados. Si quieres ayudarla, ayudarlas a todas, más vale que dejes de lado tus rencores y me eches una mano – concluyó alargando una mano firme.

Crash estuvo muy de acuerdo con sus palabras y asintió con vehemencia, con una amplia sonrisa y se rascó el trasero a continuación. ¡Esas traviesas pulgas no paraban quietas ni un segundo!

Gin miraba en silencio a ambos, preocupado porque las cosas no se torcieran más. Brio siguió frunciendo el ceño durante un rato más pero luego suspiró y estrechó la mano que se le ofrecía, un poco a regañadientes.

\- ¡Bien! Sigamos con las reparaciones y acabemos de una vez – exclamó Gin y Brio le siguió lanzando una última mirada de reproche a Neo por encima del hombro.

\- Bien ¿entonces cómo lo hacemos? – preguntó Aku-Aku – Desconocemos muchas cosas de nuestro adversario, ni siquiera sabemos si estamos en inferioridad numérica. No sólo debemos rescatar a Ana y a Nina, sino también a Coco y a Crunch y a todos aquellos que estén siendo usados por Mystiq. Necesitamos un plan, y uno bueno.

Cortex se atusó la perilla.

\- Déjame pensarlo un poco más – contestó frunciendo el el ceño y miró en todas las direcciones – Por cierto ¿alguien sabe dónde se ha metido esa bola de pelo maldita de Lumpa?

 **ooOoo**

Aunque pareciera mentira Lumpa estaba asustado y preocupado a muchos kilómetros de distancia de la Isla Iceberg. No dejaba de decirse, agazapado entre unos bultos de la nave, que había sido una locura por su parte el haberse escabullido en el interior antes de que ésta abandonara el laboratorio pero no podía abandonar a Ana a su suerte.

Lumpa no era tan estúpido como todos pensaban: sabía que le menospreciaban debido a su corta edad y a que su evolución nunca había llegado a su punto máximo porque fue descartado por el doctor Cortex tras el último fracaso al someterle al rayo E-Volvo donde el pequeño mutante casi pierde la vida. Por eso su papel pasó de soldado de los Comandos Cortex al de un simple bedel, limpiando el castillo y los laboratorios, tareas que a él no le gustaban mucho y que además se le daban fatal.

Era posible que el demonio de Tasmania no estuviera completamente desarrollado pero había aprendido algo de ver películas de espías y policías, sus favoritas, en la televisión en casa de los señores Parker. El mutante estaba encantado con la nueva vida que éstos le habían dado: los llamaba papá y mamá y a ellos no parecía importarles lo más mínimo. Le mimaban y le consentían a pesar de las regañinas frecuentes por hacer alguna trastada. Pero eso sí, jamás le pegaban. Y eso estaba muy bien.

En cuanto a Ana para él era como una especie de hermana mayor a la que él adoraba… como aquella que perdió cuando fue arrancado de su madriguera. Abandonando el castillo de Cortex Lumpa había ganado una nueva familia que sustituía a la anterior que apenas llegaba a recordar.

Por eso no podía dejar a Ana pues a ella le debía todo. Sin embargo tenía mucho miedo de Pinstripe y de aquella mujer de pelo rojo ya que habían hecho mucho daño a Ripper Roo y a él mismo. Lumpa sabía que los golpes que había recibido le dolerían más al día siguiente.

Observó a las dos chicas dormidas y quiso pensar que al menos tendrían sueños bonitos. Tenía muchas ganas de meterse debajo de los brazos de Ana para sentirse a salvo y protegido. Por un momento lo echó de menos y deseó que fuera de noche, que estuvieran de regreso en la granja y que fuera fin de semana para poder hacerse un ovillo en la cama a los pies de Ana y dormir hasta tarde. Cuando ella no estaba, pues sólo iba a la casa de sus padres durante el fin de semana, hacía lo mismo en la cama de los señores Parker. Pero se dijo tristemente que no estaban en la casa de los Parker y que Ana corría peligro. Así que esperó. Su cerebro lento trabajaba a máxima potencia ideando un plan para poder ponerla a salvo. Y así fue como, poco a poco, se fue quedando dormido.

Se despertó sobresaltado cuando una sacudida agitó la nave. Parecía que habían llegado a su destino. Lumpa se encogió más cuando vio a Pinstripe y a la mujer cargar con Nina y Ana, sacándolas de la nave. Se apresuró, en silencio, detrás de ellos. Casi sin pensar, de manera automática, se escondió tras unas cajas. Miró el lugar. Parecía una especie de hangar y estaba lleno de cajas de madera y contenedores gigantes. El demonio de Tasmania se preguntó qué contendrían. Se distrajo viendo a unas hormigas gigantes de metal ir y venir moviendo la mercancía y se obligó así mismo a concentrarse y no perder ni a Ana ni a Nina Cortex de vista.

No sabía dónde estaba, no conocía el lugar y éste estaba lleno de olores nuevos. Lumpa tomó la decisión de conocer primero el territorio para poder trazar su plan de rescate. Nadie sabía que estaba ahí, ni siquiera sus amigos. Todo dependía de él.

Así que observó, con paciencia, esperando el momento oportuno para entrar en acción.

 **ooOoo**

Apenas unas horas después y ajena a las elucubraciones de Lumpa, Nina miraba su prisión buscando alguna debilidad sin encontrarla. Su frustración llegó a un punto máximo pero la cámara que la enfocaba le recordó que no debía perder la compostura. Mystisk sin duda estaría observándola y no quería darle esa satisfacción así que en su lugar alzó la cabeza aparentando indiferencia y se sentó en el suelo de espaldas a la pared, esperando con paciencia puesto que su carcelero no se había dignado en aparecer. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente pero cuando había despertado ya se encontraba en esta celda.

Aprovechando la postura pasó a intentar encontrar una deficiencia en los grilletes que le habían puesto: estaba claro que le impedían usar sus manos biónicas, ya había intentado sacárselos sin éxito. Tampoco consiguió aflojarlos ni un poquito y empezó a sentir el dolor de la abrasión en su piel, de modo que no tuvo más remedio que parar. Decidió tumbarse en la cama – por suerte no le habían puesto grilletes en los tobillos – levantó los brazos y los puso debajo de su cabeza. Se le ocurrió que podría intentar el truco de pasarlos por encima, encogiéndose, para tener al menos las manos atadas por delante. Pero sabía que si lo hacía tendría problemas. Así que en su lugar le dedicó a la cámara una mueca burlona, sacándole la lengua.

Al rato un gemido en la celda contigua le hizo mirar en esa dirección. Habían dejado a Ana en la cama completamente dormida. Sí que se había tomado su tiempo para descansar, pensaba Nina, pero ignoraba que la chica apenas había dormido desde que la fueran a buscar a su dimensión, por no decir que había estado sometida a una gran tensión.

Trabajosamente la chica se incorporó llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Sin duda estaría mareada por el efecto del narcótico, tal como le había pasado antes a ella.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó mirando a su alrededor con cierta confusión.

\- En una celda en medio de ninguna parte – contestó de mal humor Nina.

Ana se volvió y la miró a través de los barrotes, parpadeando.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

\- Ni idea, unas cuantas horas.

Ana se puso a observar el lugar. Se percató de que Nina estaba esposada aunque ella no. Poco había que ver salvo que se trataba de una habitación fría, sin ventanas, destinada a tener encerrados a prisioneros. Aún así relucía de limpieza y parecían instalaciones nuevas. Se percató de la cámara de seguridad y evitó mirarla directamente. Las otras dos celdas estaban vacías y la estancia se hallaba sumida en un absoluto silencio. Al fondo había un modesto escritorio con un teléfono, una libreta y un cubilete con un único bolígrafo.

No le gustaba nada estar encerrada, considerando que su anterior visita a la dimensión pasó una buena temporada así y menos aún le gustaba sentirse obervada. Intentó tranquilizarse pensando en que era seguro que Dany, Crash y los otros acudirían en su busca. Por su parte, Neo y su equipo harían lo mismo con Nina. Empezó a divagar sobre la remota posibilidad de que Cortex estuviera preocupado por ella cuando Nina interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Pierdes el tiempo – dijo.

Ana se sobresaltó algo avergonzada porque la niña hubiera descubierto sus pensamientos y la miró.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó con cierta torpeza.

Por suerte Nina no pareció darse cuenta, porque le contestó:

\- Ya llevo un buen rato estudiando la celda y no parece haber un punto débil que permita escapar – informó Nina. Luego miró hacia arriba – Además nos vigilan de cerca.

Ana suspiró aliviada para sus adentros pero ignoró el comentario y siguió examinando el lugar, haciendo caso omiso del hambre que sentía y que hacía que le rugieran las tripas, por no hablar de la sed. No tenían ni comida ni agua en las celdas. Ana se acercó a la puerta de la celda y tiró y empujó varias veces. La reja era sólida y no se movió.

\- Es inútil, rubia – insistió Nina - Ahora mismo no tenemos opciones. En estos casos lo mejor tomárselo con calma y esperar, la oportunidad de escapar vendrá sola.

\- Oye, puede que para ti esto sea normal pero a mi no me encierran todos los días con idea de matarme – repuso Ana dando golpecitos a los barrotes – Francamente, no es una situación que me permita tomármelo con calma.

Nina soltó un bufido.

\- Menuda histérica estás hecha – murmuró mirando al techo.

\- No estoy histérica pero desde luego tampoco estoy tranquila… Parece que sabes de lo que hablas – comentó Ana arqueando las cejas.

\- Desde luego. Es mi trabajo, rubia, no te olvides.

Ana negó con la cabeza pensando que la chica no tenía remedio pero realmente el plan de Nina era el más sensato. Sin embargo durante un buen rato siguió examinando el lugar con detenimiento pero como no se le ocurrió nada finalmente terminó por darse por vencida y se sentó enfurruñada en la cama, con los codos sobre las rodillas y la cara sobre las manos.

\- Eres sumamente irritante, la verdad – comentó Nina mirándola a través de los barrotes – Me pregunto qué es lo que vio mi tío en ti.

Ana frunció el ceño.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando.

\- Oh vamos, no te hagas la tonta, lo sé todo.

\- Pero si tú no estabas… ¿Qué te ha contado Neo exactamente?

\- ¡Oh! ¿Ahora le llamas por su nombre de pila? – preguntó en tono burlón pero luego agregó - Él nada. Mi tío siempre ha sido muy reservado con el tema y me ponía excusas para no contarme nada. Y Brio… bueno, creo que sabes lo locuaz que puede ser – agregó con sarcasmo – No, lo que sé de ti me lo contaron los mutantes. Sé que mi tío estaba coladito por ti pero tú te marchaste dejándole tirado.

\- No fue exactamente eso lo que pasó. Él no estaba realmente enamorado de mí. Sólo me engañó y me utilizó… así que dejarle tirado nada – se defendió Ana, sintiéndose molesta.

\- Mira – dijo Nina sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas – Yo no sé nada de temas amorosos, eso es para los perdedores, pero te puedo decir que mi tío estaba muy cambiado cuando volví de la Academia por vacaciones y que tardó bastante tiempo en ser el mismo. ¿Crees que seguiría guardando el colgante del cristal si no fuera porque le recuerda a ti?

Ana guardó silencio, reflexionando sobre el tema, y Nina volvió a tumbarse. Porque ahora que lo pensaba ¿qué había dicho Neo? Que alguien le robó el colgante de su despacho y se lo colgó como amenaza silenciosa. ¿Por qué lo guardaría si no fuera por nostalgia?

\- Reconozco que cuando escuché la historia sentí mucha curiosidad hacia ti – continuó Nina volviendo a interrumpir sus pensamientos – Y me pregunté qué clase de mujer sería esa que había perturbado tanto a mi tío – le lanzó una mirada despectiva – La verdad que había esperado otra cosa bastante diferente a una mojigata como tú.

\- ¿Es que acaso le gustan otro tipo de mujeres? – preguntó Ana, cada vez más molesta y avergonzada.

\- La verdad es que no lo sé, nunca le he visto con ninguna. ¿Celosa acaso? Estoy llegando a pensar que aquí la única que fingió algo y que la que se aprovechó de él fuiste tú.

\- Mira – dijo Ana, cansada y sin ganas de seguirla el juego – Creo que tenemos cosas más prioritarias que hacer que hablar de la vida amorosa de tu tío. Deberíamos pensar una manera de salir de aquí.

\- ¿En qué crees que he estado pensando mientras tú te echabas la siesta? Acabo de decírtelo, no hay nada que hacer salvo esperar. Asó que cállate de una vez y que me relaje un rato… pesada – agregó entre dientes y cerró los ojos.

Se hizo el silencio en la prisión. Ana estaba enfadada porque conocía a Nina de los videojuegos y siempre le había gustado su forma de ser. ¿Por qué le odiaba? ¿Porque consideraba efectivamente que le había hecho a Neo daño?. Pero es que Nina no tenía ni idea de que para Ana todo lo que sucedió años atrás había sido igualmente doloroso; cuando llegó a la dimensión Wumpa Neo la trató muy mal encerrándola en una jaula como al resto de sus animales con apenas alimento durante varios días y luego sólo la liberó porque quería conseguir que trabajara para él en su laboratorio, interesado porque en esa época Ana era estudiante de veterinaria y no porque sintiera compasión por ella.

Sin embargo con el tiempo ambos se habían hecho amigos si bien Neo terminó expresando que él sentía algo más por ella pero Ana echaba de menos a su familia y por eso regresó en cuanto le dieron la oportunidad. Sin embargo, una vez en casa, se dio cuenta de que ella también sentía algo más por él, por lo que decidió regresar… para ser traicionada por un Neo rencoroso y dolido. Su regreso casi le costó la vida y Ana no escuchó las disculpas de un doctor Cortex arrepentido y confuso. Volvió a su dimensión pero la herida que le dejó lo sucedido tardó en sanarse y cerrarse. Ana se sentía muy dividida con Neo; una parte de ella le guardaba rencor por lo sucedido, sintiéndose traicionada pero otra le echaba terriblemente de menos y seguía resultándole entrañable por los videojuegos. Pero no tenía nada que hacer salvo pasar página. Así que ocultó de su vista todos sus juegos de Crash Bandicoot, una de sus sagas favoritas, y no volvió a jugarla desde entonces. Y cuando unos años después salió una nueva entrega de la trilogía remasterizada Ana se encontró comprando el juego con todo el merchandising posible, sobre todo el de Cortex… para luego guardarlo con tristeza en un arcón de su cuarto, lejos del resto de juegos, secreto y a buen recaudo para que sus familiares no la regañaran. En ese tiempo intentó rehacer su vida y hubo algún que otro chico, por supuesto, pero las relaciones nunca llegaban a cuajar. Ana estaba en esa fase en la que no tenía ganas de complicarse la existencia con parejas y decidió que debía disfrutar más de la vida y de su trabajo.

Cuando creía por fin haberse liberado de esos sentimientos tan nostálgicos fue cuando Neo reapareció, presentándose ni más ni menos que en su dimensión. Y eso fue lo que realmente molestó a Ana: que él volviera cuando por fin se había recuperado del todo de su experiencia.

¿Qué sabía Nina de todo esto? Absolutamente nada. Por eso la juzgaba tan duramente y era lógico que se pusiera de parte de su tío, ella habría hecho lo mismo en su situación.

Neo… Ana se sorprendió pensando en que ojalá estuviera a salvo y alegrándose de que no le hubieran atrapado. Sólo estaban ella y Nina y Ana deseó que todos sus amigos estuvieran bien: Crash, Dany, Ripper, Lumpa, Koala, Aku-Aku… incluso Brio y Gin, por qué no.

Observó a Nina, tumbada en la cama, con una fría tranquilidad que hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. ¿Sería sincera o estaría fingiendo? Porque Ana se dio cuenta, con tremenda inquietud, que nadie sabía dónde se encontraban, ni siquiera ellas. ¿Cómo iban a salvarlas?

En eso pensaba Ana cuando la puerta del calabozo se abrió. Notó cómo Nina se tensaba ligeramente si bien permaneció exactamente en la misma posición. Ana no pudo evitar un ligero temblor. Parecía que alguien se estaba interesando en ellas.


End file.
